


Fortune Presents Gifts (not according to the book)

by BawdyBean, bookscorpion



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Fandom Blind Friendly, Femdom, Impact Play, M/M, Master/Slave, Pegging, Polyamory, Power Exchange, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: Aldith runs a brothel in Vizima. When she meets two rather unusual men - orks, not from the Continent and maybe not from her world at all - they discover mutual interests. Exploring those takes them on a journey to places none of them expect.In the latestchapter:Under Aldith's watchful eye, Rhys undressed. Excitement curled in his stomach already, rushing hot into his groin. He took care to fold his clothes and put everything under the bed, kept only his braies, as Aldith had ordered.Standing up, he turned his head for a quick glance over his shoulder and met Aldith's gaze. She was lounging on the window seat, tea cup in one hand and crop in the other, tapping it idly against her leg. Her silvery-gray hair fell long across her shoulders, in stark contrast to the deep blue of the shawl she had wrapped herself in.Rhys and Aldith find out they are well-matched indeed.
Relationships: Rhys Morgan/Duncan Wu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Leave No Deed Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aldith runs a brothel in Vizima. When she meets two rather unusual men - orks, not from the Continent and maybe not from her world at all - they discover mutual interests. Exploring those takes them on a journey to places none of them expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content notes in the AN

"I find myself a little short of coin and I think the patrons of your establishment would appreciate the chance to entertain themselves with an ork." Rhys took a sip from his tea, his other hand playing lazily with the ring of Duncan's collar. They were seated on a very plushy window seat in Aldith's private chambers or at least Aldith and he were. Duncan was at Rhys' feet, fully dressed but on his knees, head bowed and hands resting on his thighs. 

"Duncan is well trained and perfectly capable of pleasuring both men and women. Although I do admit he is a little out of practice with women. He's probably best suited to customers who --know what they want. No need to worry about breaking him, he can take pain. In fact, he does need to be disciplined from time to time so he doesn't forget his training. And his place." Rhys put a finger under Duncan's chin and forced him to look up. "Isn't that right?"

There was already a blush spreading on Duncan's face, right to his eartips. "Yes, Sir."

Rhys turned to Aldith, looked at her over the rim of his teacup while he took another sip. "You are of course welcome to test the merchandise."

“Customers in this district of Vizima can be rather rough with the merchandise, and they do appreciate a good…” glancing over Duncan from knees to the top of his mohawk, Aldith quickly looked back at Rhys, “oddity.” She took a long slow drink of her tea. “It’s possible that he could earn his keep well enough here for a while. At least until the novelty wears off.”

Standing up Aldith casually circled around Duncan, hand on the top of his head tipping it back forward to stare at his knees. She ran her fingers through the jet black hair of his mohawk, inspecting the scalp underneath. Tracing a path around one of his ears, she let her finger linger there, then gave a sharp pinch digging her fingernail into the cartilage there. Duncan’s body didn’t flinch.

“Very nice.” Aldith yanked Duncan’s head back by the short strands of his mohawk and it went easily. Fingers tracing lightly over the smooth single fold of his eyelid, Duncan blinked reflexively, and Aldith grinned, humming to herself. So he was in there. Hiding away. 

“Good skin tone, such exotic eyes. I must admit I quite like those.” Releasing Duncan’s hair she pushed his upper lip up with both of her thumbs, one on either side. “Good teeth too, always a plus.” Letting his lip fall back into place she walked away from Duncan to refill her teacup. “No fangs though. Pity, could have been a market for that.”

Returning to the window seat, Aldith topped off Rhys’ tea and set the pot on the in table. Looking at Rhys with one eyebrow cocked Aldith addressed him. “So I see you’ve given your pet a name. I don’t usually bother naming my merchandise. Particular reason why?”

"It's the one he came with and I saw no reason to change it. There's been enough hard work here even without having him get used to a new name and it's a little easier if you let them keep something that is familiar." Rhys didn't look at Duncan but his hand had wandered to Duncan's neck again, fingertips petting the back of it. Duncan leaned his cheek against Rhys' arm for the shortest moment before taking his position with bowed head again.

With a smile that showed off his fangs, Rhys settled deeper into the cushions. "Besides, I chose him. I knew from the moment I first saw him that he was meant to be mine. So he _is_ something special, there's no denying that. Considering all the effort and training I have put into him, he better be." 

At Rhys' words, a small but bright smile swept across Duncan's face, obviously thrilled to be praised like this.

"He does work hard to please me. And anyone else I tell him to please. There are certain problems with his self control but I don't think these will be a problem _here_. Not if you make sure to remind him at times that his orgasms are not his own. We have been working on that, with varying success. It can be frustrating." With a dramatic sigh, Rhys shrugged, his fingertips bending and kneading one of Duncan's eartips. It was hot under his fingers and he knew without taking his eyes off Aldith that Duncan was blushing.

Making a mental note of this interesting admission Aldith reached around the table and picked up her riding crop. Made of chestnut brown leather, long and thin ending in a leaf shaped tongue, it might not look particularly threatening but Aldith was sure Duncan knew better. Leaning forward she started to rise off the seat again.

“Well I can’t very well test the merchandise out when it’s covered in clothing like that.” Threading the end of the crop through the ring of Duncan’s collar, Aldith gave it the slightest pull and then released it, pulling her crop back. “Up with you, big man. Over by the bed and strip naked, you won’t need clothes if you stay here at all. I want to see what I might buy for a while.”

Watching as Duncan rose gracefully and walked over to the bed, Aldith sat back on the comfy bench to watch with Rhys. He wasn’t quick about undressing but he didn’t dally either. As he should, she noted he folded his clothes and set them neatly on the chest at the end of the bed. At least Rhys wasn’t lying when he’d said Duncan was well trained, clearly there was some effort put into him there. Duncan took up a position at the foot of the bed with his feet apart and shoulders back, hands behind his back, head bowed to the floor. The tips of his pointed ears burned crimson and one corner of Aldith’s mouth turned up.

Striding over to inspect Duncan, the crop stayed low at Aldith’s side, skimming her bare leg above her knee, where the silk braies she wore ended. Stopping in front of Duncan she trailed the crop over the outside of his calf, over his knee, up the inside of Duncan’s thigh to his balls. Pressing the leather tongue carefully into them, she smirked and lifted his cock slightly with her crop. It was already starting to thicken, and it looked glorious. “I see what you mean about control issues.”

Moving right on Aldith explored Duncan’s muscular chest with her hand. Broad shoulders stretched wide in front of her, and he stood at least a head taller than her. Aldith couldn’t wait to take him apart, feel all that power crumbling underneath her, shaking between her legs. “Turn around.” Flicking her wrist she let the crop kiss one of Duncan’s nipples. He obeyed immediately, but she wasn’t satisfied. This was too easy for him.

A flick of the crop to the lower inside of first one and then the other of his calves, made him dance his legs apart further. “Wider. Bend over and grab your ankles. I’ve seen what my female customers would be getting, I need to know what the men would be as well.”

Duncan did as he was told. He was adrift, didn't know what to expect from Aldith, and nervousness fluttered in his stomach. Taking a wide stance, he took the position Aldith ordered him into.

Waited.

Rhys gave a laugh and Duncan thought there was an edge of irritation to it. "I do like his eagerness. It takes so little for him to become aroused. But then he forgets himself and needs to be disciplined."

There were soft steps behind Duncan as Aldith took him in from a distance. He sucked in a surprised breath when the crop ghosted over his ass, pressed against his balls, the tongue gently patting them. Duncan couldn't help but hold his breath and tense up. 

The crop moved away and was replaced by Aldith' hand cradling his balls, hefting them. Trailing up to his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. She gave a quiet hum that Duncan hoped signaled satisfaction. 

A finger caressed over his hole and drew a moan from him he'd rather have not given. But Rhys was right - his head was already filling with images of Aldith touching him, taking his cock and his ass and he _wanted_ it, was eager for it. 

Aldith traced a bruise on his ass, left from a caning Rhys had given him a couple of days ago. It was still tender enough that he squirmed a little when Aldith kneaded his ass, groped him. It also made his cock harden even faster, twitching against his stomach.

Spreading his cheeks apart again Aldith set the shaft of her crop against Duncan’s hole, listening to the sharp intake of air it brought from him, running it up and down every so slightly and then letting his cheeks close around it.

“Hold this for me. I forgot my tea.” Patting Duncan’s ass twice nonchalantly, she turned and walked away, leaving him there to contemplate his fate.

On the window seat Rhys quietly choked on his tea.

Hips swaying gently Aldith retrieved her drink, returned to Duncan, caressed his ass softly while she sipped it and watched him breath heavily. She pulled her crop back out by the handle, drawing little circular patterns with the tongue on his skin. Light taps punctuated her thinking here and there.

One hard swat to his right cheek made him tense. Red bloomed where she’d stuck him. “Don’t you dare spill my tea.” Setting the teacup on the upper swell of Duncan’s ass, Aldith used her hand instead to trace first her own mark, then the fading bruise from the cane. Careful never to press into it, she didn’t actually want to have her tea spilled, but Duncan didn’t need to know that; he needed to squirm at the possibility of pain that was never coming.

“Do you like it when your owner does this?” Fingernails scratched ever so lightly over the old bruise. “When he makes it hurt for you?”

The teacup was warm on his skin, a weight threatening to topple at every moment. Duncan tried to steady his breathing but it was not easy, bent over like this. He took shallow breaths and it made him tense up even more.

The pain from Aldith' mark burned but the shame from her question was a lot worse. "I- It doesn't matter if I like it. When he decides I need to be punished, I take it. I deserve it, I know that."

"That is not what I asked. Do you _like_ it?" Aldith set the tip of the crop against Duncan's balls, pressed upward slowly. 

With a desperate moan, Duncan surrendered. "I like it. I need him to hurt me. It helps me remember to behave. When he lets me hurt myself for him or makes it painful for me to be fucked, I can prove myself to him. I look forward to that, every time. The pain reminds me that I belong to him." 

He had never said all of this out loud. It made him ashamed to admit it to Aldith but he was also proud for Rhys to hear it. The pressure to his balls grew harder and he tensed even more while at the same time keeping his ass in place so as not to jostle the cup. His breaths came in shallow little gasps.

Lifting the teacup off of Duncan’s ass, Aldith took a sip. Crop dangling from the loop around her wrist she used her hand to knead Duncan’s flesh again, pressing particularly hard into the bruise Rhys had left until a noise broke free from Duncan. 

Grinning, Aldith took another sip of her tea, held the cup close to Duncan’s skin right over the mark, “I bet that felt good to get off your chest didn’t it? No need to speak, I already know the answer.” Letting the heat ghost against his skin there a moment before she walked away to place her tea on the bedside stand.

When she approached Duncan again she gave him three quick taps with the tongue of her crop, not hard but not gentle either. A simple reminder that she held it and he didn’t.

“Alright, up you get. Onto the bed. I need to see if you are even still capable of pleasing a woman.” With slow deliberate movements Duncan rose up to full height again, walked carefully to the large bed, stared at it for a moment as if he were deciding how to proceed.

“On your back. In the middle.” Aldith chased Duncan over the bed and into position with the tongue of her crop. Hitting his ass, his calf, the inside of his thigh as he scrambled to get to where he was directed. Once he was in place Aldith stopped.

From a basket under her nightstand Aldith withdrew two lengths of rope and a single sleigh bell. “I don’t know that I trust you quite as much as your owner yet, give me your arm.” 

Duncan complied, still breathing heavily, eyes watching Aldith’s hands but studiously avoiding her face.

Making quick work of Duncan’s forearm, Aldith wove a corset of rope up two thirds of it to his wrist, took the tail wrapping it around the bedpost and cinched it down tying it off. Placing the bell in Duncan’s palm she covered his hand with both of hers and gave it a squeeze. Moving casually around the bed she held out her hand silently demanding Duncan’s other arm. 

Both of Duncan’s arms secured Aldith hoisted herself up on the end of the bed, grasping on the of the massive tall bedposts to steady herself on the mattress. Crop still in hand she lazily drew it drew it up his lower leg, forcing it in between his closed knees. “Will you spread these for me, or should I make you?”

Duncan’s throat worked visibly as he swallowed and cast his gaze down from her body. “I-” his legs shifted open and her crop caressed the inside of his knee, “I’ll do what I’m told, Madame Aldith.”

Raising her crop up sharply, she watched Duncan’s eyes follow it up. Good. “You will address me as Boss. This is your only warning. Understood?”

Chest rising and falling a little more rapidly Duncan nodded, then realized more of an answer than that was expected and immediately spoke up. “Yes, Boss.”

“Good.” A slow smile spread across Aldith’s lips and she let the crop dangle from the loop on her wrist again. “I am glad we understand each other.” Reaching up to the knot holding her shirt together high up on her belly Aldith teased it open. The shirt was one of her own making. Loose linen with short sleeves, split down the front and tied low—affording patrons a nice view of her cleavage.

Removing the shirt and letting it slide down her crop until it was hanging from the end, Aldith grinned wickedly at Duncan. Watching him watch her undress had been beyond arousing. His cock was now standing proud. 

“Wider. I want to see.” Duncan’s face burned red but he complied, spreading his legs open further on the bed. “There you go, I like it when you blush. When you act innocent.” Brushing her shirt over his cock, teasing it with the well worn linen, and then flicking the shirt away, Aldith laughed. “But you're not innocent are you? I bet you do all kinds of dirty things for your owner over there.”

As fun as it was to tease Duncan this way Aldith was more than ready to feel his mouth. Holding the bedpost for balance she was much faster about removing her braies. Carefully she walked up the mattress, until she could reach the upper posts. Leaning on one she reached down and retrieved her tea.

“Now, you will pleasure me or you will suffer. I hope for you sake you haven’t completely forgotten how to satisfy a woman.” One foot on each side of Duncan’s head Aldith grabbed the headboard and knelt over him. Using her fingers to reveal the slick inner folds of her cunt she settled over Duncan’s lips, letting him feel a bit of her weight. A sip of tea and a loud sigh had Aldith rolling her hips once. “Well? Get to it. And mind the tusks or you _will_ regret it, severely.”

Duncan was careful not to move to fast as he opened his mouth and tongued over her, getting a first taste of her. It wouldn't do at all to have the tusks catch on her skin, he didn't doubt that she would make her threat come true.

Salty musk on his tongue, Duncan swallowed and tipped his head back to press harder against her, found her clit. He wound his fingers around the rope tying him to the bedposts to help keep still and fight the slight panic that rose at being trapped like this. Being forced to pleasure her, whether he wanted to or not. It was nowhere as bad as having a cock down his throat but it was still hard to breathe and he couldn't turn away.

Laving his tongue across her folds and circling her clit, he tried to find out how she liked it best. A slow rhythm had her rolling his hips against him and he kept it up, at the same time terrified that she would cut herself on his tusks. 

"Don't be so careful, put some more effort into it." Aldith flicked a finger against his ear tip and put more weight on him. 

With a muffled moan, Duncan sped up. He took her in his mouth, sucked on her clit, tongued inside of her just with the tip of his tongue. Her smell was everywhere and she rubbed against him, marking him. 

He flinched when she touched his face but it was just a gentle caress, a finger tracing his eyebrows and cheekbones. There was a hunger in her eyes that made him shudder with a mixture of pleasure and dread. He recognized that look from Rhys. It meant that she would take whatever she wanted from him. It also meant that she would not be content to have him submit on his own, he was sure she would _make_ him. See how far he would go for her, how much he would humiliate himself.

The thought was enough to make his cock throb harder, twitching against his stomach. Aldith continued to pet his face and her movements, slower or faster, told him what she wanted from him. Duncan did his best to follow her wishes, licking and sucking harder or more gentle, paying more and more attention to her clit as Aldith' touches grew erratic. She grabbed his hair to get him into the exact right position and held him in place, rolled her hips against him. 

Out of breath and covered in her juices, Duncan matched her rhythm and gave her the friction she craved. He wanted to make her come, show her how skilled he was. Make Rhys proud of him, even if it meant he would end up servicing strangers at this brothel for the next few months.

Duncan was a sight below her, pulling rough breaths in through his nose. Resting her forearm across the headboard, the leather strap of her crop around her wrist and her teacup in her hand, Aldith laid her cheek against it. The strong muscle of his tongue pressing into her clit, circling and flicking it, was bringing her close. When he sucked it into his mouth, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, she shuddered.

The hand tracing his face settled with a knuckle on either side of his nose. Aldith stared down into Duncan’s eyes, squeezed her knuckles together and counted to two in her head before releasing them, watched the panic flare in his eyes. Caressing the bridge of his nose, over his eyebrow, rolling her hips harder Aldith let the quivering desire build higher inside her core.

Once more her hand grazed over his nose, and when she sealed it shut, counting in her head, Duncan sucked her clit hard into his mouth. Four. Five. A muted groan vibrated up into her, sending her flying. Releasing his nose, she clamped her thighs against the side of his head and rose up, allowing him to breathe freely. His hot heaving breaths tickled at her sensitive folds and she stared down at him, smiling softly, fingers playing in his mohawk.

Several long moments later, when Aldith finally felt her legs were steady enough not to topple her on the mattress, she rose up fully, turning around to face the other direction over Duncan’s face. Rhys was sitting on the window seat, one leg drawn up with an arm around it, tea in hand, face rapt and grinning like a cat who found a warm hearth.

Placing her teacup on Duncan’s chest for a moment now that his breathing had found a somewhat normal pace again, Aldith regarded Rhys. “He’s not bad for being out of practice.”

“Duncan is a natural slut. It is one of his more endearing qualities.” Rhys sipped his tea and grinned wider, showing off his fangs.

“Is he as good at pleasing men with his mouth as he is women?” Aldith reached behind herself to spread her cheeks open and lowered her ass to Duncan’s already slick face. Every bit of her was sensitive and she intended to enjoy this, enjoy how much this would make Duncan burn with shame, even though she wouldn’t be getting off on it. “Do you make him lick your hole often?”

Rhys leaned back casually. “Not often, but yes. I have. He is here to please customers though, so he had better get used to it if that’s what they want from him. He is capable of doing it well.”

A deep groan reverberated against Aldith’s ass. Picking up her tea for a drink, she noted it was cooling off, and took a long drag of it. Taking the handle of her crop in hand again she tapped it rapidly and lightly against the inside of Duncan’s thigh. “I can give you proper motivation, or you can start licking on your own. A man wants to feel your tongue as deeply as a woman.” The cock in front of her jerked, a bead of precum forming at the tip.

Duncan had been a little proud of making Aldith come and had savored her smile and her fingers playing in his hair. It had sung his panic to sleep that had threatened to overwhelm him when she had kept him from breathing. 

Aldith turning around and sitting on his face again had surprised him. This was not something Rhys demanded often of him and Duncan had struggled even harder with it than learning to suck cock. It was easier but he wanted to writhe in shame every time Rhys made him. This was no different.

Worse, even, because it wasn't Rhys. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be _home_ , curled up with Rhys. Duncan knew for a fact that Rhys was lying when he said he needed the money. This was about humiliating Duncan and he didn't know what he had done to deserve this.

Taps to the sensitive skin of his thighs broke his chain of thought, promising pain when he didn't obey Aldith. Duncan got to work, licking a trail from her cunt to her ass. Circling her hole with his tongue, making it relax so he could dip into it. 

He gave an unhappy shudder when Aldith sat back, pressing down harder on him. Obediently, he worked her open, alternating between licking and probing into her, tasting her musk. 

Another tap to his thigh. "Close your legs." 

A hand cradling his balls made him flinch and moan against her. She let go immediately and something smooth and warm nestled into his balls. 

Her tea cup. 

It was pleasantly warm, but the thought of what would happen if he flinched again and spilled her tea was much less pleasant.

It almost happened when she gave a harder tap to his thigh with the crop. "Deeply, I said. Don't be so shy."

At least neither Rhys nor Aldith could see how hotly he blushed. Duncan wanted to beg Rhys to stop this, but he was well aware that it would only mean further punishment. So he closed his eyes and concentrated on obeying Aldith. He tried to imagine he was pleasuring Rhys, but he couldn't. Everything was wrong, from the taste to the sounds she made, and it made it only worse. He clung to the thought that pleasing her would mean pleasing Rhys.

Mouth open against her, Duncan fucked into her hole with his tongue, as deep as he could reach. It made his jaw and his tongue ache, but he didn't dare stop or slow down. 

"I do apologize for his lack of control." The disapproval in Rhys' voice was obvious. "Like I said, he can't help it and it's been very hard to teach him even this much discipline. You should probably give some thought to controlling his orgasms while he works here."

“MMmm.” Aldith moaned happily, flashing Rhys a smile. “He’s got a strong tongue. You’re right he is quite capable, once he stops trying to pretend he doesn’t like it.” The leather tongue of her crop trailed along the underside of Duncan’s cock from the base up to just under the head, applying pressure until the tip of it kissed his skin. When she let up a thin trail of precum stretched between the head of his cock and his stomach. “I mean his cock clearly speaks for him.”

Leaning forward, letting her wet cunt drag over Duncan’s chin, Aldith settled her forearms across his hips and laid out on top of him. The mountain of a man underneath her gave a sigh of relief. A slow lap of her tongue gathered the precum dribbling from the head of his cock. “Tell me, does he thank you? For teaching him what he truly enjoys.”

"He does. He's very attached to me by now even though it took a while for him to appreciate what I do for him." Rhys watched her with a smile, clearly enjoying himself. "I actually was the first man he ever slept with - he never dared to try before even though he wanted to. And now he's downright greedy for it."

A mortified groan from Duncan made her tea ripple in its cup.

Aldith picked it up and sipped it, flicked her finger against his warm ball sac now loose and relaxed from the heat. “I told you not to spill my tea!” Two more sharp flicks and she settled back on her arms, to finish her drink. “Interesting." She stored this information away for later.

"As for controlling the orgasms of my merchandise I have several methods in which you might be interested. First there is the standard, a cage. Fitted around his cock and locked in place, he would not be able to get aroused at all.” Another long drink of her tea, now nearly gone. “Personally I find them messy, difficult to keep clean, and I don’t have one around big enough to accommodate an ork. One would have to be custom made, and that of course would come out of your profits. I could always work your pet harder to make up for it if you requested.”

Rhys frowned rather convincingly. “I have considered one. But as you say, they are messy, and require a high level of attention. I don’t think a custom one will be necessary. I admit I am curious as to what other methods you have employed?” Cradling his teacup in his hands for warmth, Rhys focused entirely on Aldith, awaiting her recommendation.

“My preferred method is more of an open cage.” Again Aldith dipped her head tonguing at Duncan’s weeping slit, licking it clean without a comment.

“If it is open, how does it deter his arousal?” The doubt was audible in Rhys’ voice.

Aldith giggled delightedly at Rhys’ questioning look. “Oh, that’s what is so wonderful about it. They feel unhindered, as though they can get hard anytime they want of their own free will.” 

Finishing the last dregs of her tea Aldith set the cup on the bed. Circling her thumb and forefinger around Duncan’s cock right under the head, applying enough pressure to get his attention, she continued, “I place a wire right here, nice and snug so it doesn’t fall off. When they are soft and pliable they forget it is even there.” With the finger of her other hand she teased a line lightly up the underside of his head. “A small silver bar comes right up here.” Placing the tips of her fingers in a circle around the top of Duncan’s glans Aldith let Her fingernails catch against the sensitive skin there, pressing in slightly. 

Under her he stiffened and moaned, hips trying to pull back, but unable to with his cock held in place by Aldith’s ever tightening grip. Looking away from Duncan’s tortured cock, Aldith grinned at Rhys. “At the top sits a little spiked crown. So when they forget it is there, and allow themselves to become aroused without permission, it reminds them—forcibly. The pain generally softens them right back up I find.” Crossing her ankles above Duncan’s head Aldith gave a lick to his cock sucking the head hard where she had let her fingernails sink into it, causing Duncan to shudder underneath her. “Of course I don’t have one fit for an ork, but it would be much easier to have made should you agree to it.”

Rhys grinned widely, all fangs and tusks. “That is quite a clever idea. I will think it over. I would also suggest while he is here that you keep something in Duncan’s ass. He seems to behave better when he has something there. I think it keeps him satisfied honestly.”

The heat of Duncan’s cheeks was warm on Aldith’s thighs. “Oh, I am sure he would have plenty of customers willing to pay for the pleasure of spreading his ass open and leaving it messy. If you are worried about during his sleeping hours or when he is trying to pleasure a woman I can see to it that he has a thick plug placed in his hole every night. My female customers… well it depends on the client, but some will want to test what his ass can take as well.”

All this talk of Duncan as though he were her merchandise, a thing to be bought, sold, or traded off between Rhys and her, was getting Aldith excited again. Crawling off the bed she set her teacup on the nightstand and took a washcloth from a bowl of water there. It was cold but Duncan probably wouldn’t care at all by now. All of her juices and smells were drying on his face and chin. She approached the bed and made quick work of wiping his face, nothing personal or comforting, just getting it done. She took the sleigh bell from his hand and set it back in the basket under the night stand.

Crop in hand she set it rapidly bounding on one of Duncan’s pecs, settling over his nipple, then moving down his abdomen and back up to the other. Harder hits landed on his pecs, softer on his belly, a gentle whisper of a kiss from the crop on his cock. “Time to test this big guy out. Think you can bring me off again?” Aldith climbed back onto the bed and straddled Duncan.

Taking her time, she slid her wet cunt up and down the length of Duncan’s cock, pinning it to his stomach while she rode along it, rubbing her clit and folds against it. Duncan stared at her in awe, a twinge of anxiety in his eyes. Sliding all the way up until the tip nestled against her entrance Aldith laid down on Duncan’s chest, pinched his nipple sharply until he pulled in a rough gasp.

Letting it go she whispered softly in his ear while looking over his face at Rhys, her smile reaching her eyes and making the crows feet there wrinkle. “Do you still crave a woman sometimes, deep inside where he can’t see?” Tracing his lower lip softly with her finger, around the bump of his tusk, and to the corner of his mouth, she continued, “or has your owner trained you so well that it’s only a man’s cock you want in your ass now?” Duncan’s breath stilled for a long moment.

Letting out that loud sweet giggle Aldith drew herself back up, pulling Duncan into herself as she sat back on him. Laugh devolving into a deep groan at the thickness. She rocked herself back and forth rhythmically, slowly taking him deeper until she was satisfied and full. 

“Well,” she asked loudly staring Duncan down, her crop circling one reddened nipple, “which is it? Do you still enjoy a woman or is it only the pleasure of a man in your ass that you crave now?” Rising up with her thighs Aldith let herself fall back on his cock, let the air be forced out of herself a little. Fuck the Northern Gods he was big, and it was as glorious as she had hoped.

Duncan's thoughts raced, trying to come up with the right answer to this. There was no way he wouldn't get punished whatever he said, so he told the truth. 

"I still enjoy this. And I only want Rhys' cock, not anyone else's." He forced himself to look at Aldith while he said it. His gaze was drawn down, away from her eyes that saw far too much he wanted to hide. Watching his cock disappear in her was downright mesmerizing to him. 

"Is that so." Aldith tapped his nipple thoughtfully with the crop, ending with a sharp flick to it. "Move. Do you think I'm going to do all the work here? Take care you don't come before I do or you'll regret it."

He didn't dare to move fast yet, raised his hips slowly to meet her. Rewarding him with a low moan, Aldith settled back on him, his cock sheathed in her. Her hair fell down over her shoulders, thick grey curls half-hiding her breasts. Duncan kept the slow rhythm and drank her in, the way she moved with him and bit her lip when he did it just right.

"Please, may I have the use of one hand?" Duncan had to clear his throat before finding his voice. "And may I touch you?"

Aldith stopped, her weight holding him down. "Are you trying to make me come faster so you can have your orgasm?" Before Duncan had even opened his mouth to try and answer, she waved it away. "Nevermind. Don't answer that, you'll only get yourself in trouble."

Leaning forward, she untied his left hand from the bedpost, leaving the weave of rope around his arm in place. His cock slipped out of her and Duncan arched his neck with a moan when she backed onto him again, taking him in one slow movement.

Picking up the pace, Duncan fucked harder into her and gently rubbed over her clit. He let his hips do most of the work, holding his thumb just lightly pressed against it, fingers resting on her thigh. Her muscles started to quiver under his palm and he circled her clit with a little more pressure.

Aldith rolled her hips against him faster and Duncan would have loved to touch her hair, run his hand up her side to her breasts, pull her down on him. But that was not what he was here for and he didn't quite dare to ask for permission to touch more than her cunt. He didn't want to reveal to Rhys how much he enjoyed this thing Rhys _couldn't_ give him.

His breath was coming in gasps and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Aldith seemed close, too, and Duncan concentrated on hitting the exact right spot and speed for her.

The pressure of the thickness inside, pressing up against all the right places, combined with the friction of Duncan’s thumb against her clit was driving Aldith higher. Looking at Duncan she could see the pleasure written all over his face. He was _enjoying_ this. And she wanted to make him fall apart. To _make_ him come underneath her, shaking and moaning. Out of his own control. She also wanted to remember this, feel the after effects of it tomorrow.

Squeezing herself around him she watched Duncan’s eyes widen in hesitation. She lifted herself up, dropping down, letting the air punch out of herself. Riding him harder, taking it deep and reveling in it with a groan. “Yes, that’s it. Harder!” A smack to his other nipple from the crop punctuated her demand. Aldith’s grin was slightly wicked. “You will give this to me.” No need yet to explain exactly what he would be giving. He could always beg.

A couple of more smacks kept Duncan motivated and just distracted enough not to lose it. He fucked up into Aldith , pushing himself up and trying hard not to slip off her clit. Her thighs, pressed into his sides, started to shake and she leaned on his chest for a moment with a loud moan before pulling herself together.

Duncan didn't want to disobey her but he didn't want to wait too long to ask for his orgasm. His balls were already pulled up tight against his body and every time Aldith took him to the hilt, it sent a silvery shock up his spine. It made him curl his toes and arch his back.

"Please, Boss, make me come!" He looked up at her, eyes wide, his body shuddering and twitching just as much as hers.

Each time Aldith sank back down on Duncan’s cock, his eyes followed the motion, mouth slightly agape, frozen in an endless low moan that followed the crescendo of her movements. His words were everything she wanted to hear. Grabbing at his hand she steadied it against her clit, using her fingers to tease it up against his thumb, pinching it perfectly between his hand and hers.

Slipping back down onto his cock, letting it penetrate all the way to the hilt, the thick base pressing up against her pubic bone Aldith let out a guttural cry and ground her hips down onto Duncan. “I think you loved it.” Her words were breathless as she rode out her orgasm, walls clenching tightly around Duncan’s thick cock as her pleasure rolled through her body in waves. 

“I think it turned you on, having your owner watch while you ate my cunt out.” A hard tremor shook her and Aldith rose up, lowering back down on Duncan, clenching around him with intent. “I think licking my ass made your cock ache, because you really have no control. This is what your body craves.”

Starting up a punishing rhythm again Aldith grinned wickedly at Duncan, his face red with shame at her words. Her crop kissed his nipples, one then the other, back and forth, drawing painfully aroused gasps from him in between pants. “And now you will come for me, because your orgasm belongs to _me_.”

Duncan arched up underneath Aldith. “Yes, Boss.” Shuddering and gasping for air his cock jerked inside of her. Aldith squeezed around him and laid over his chest in a bid to hold him down to the bed, it was hopeless with a man his size she knew. But she wanted to give him that feeling anyway.

And there she remained as he shook through it, lazily drawing circles around his red nipple with her fingernail until her came back to her moaning in pain. “I don’t know big man, I’d say you seem to miss the command of a woman quite a lot.” Duncan took a heavy breath and turned his head away from her and Rhys.

Lounging on top of Duncan was comfortable. His large body provided ample cushioning. Aldith laced her fingers together and rested her head on them while she chatted with Rhys and caught her breath. Damn she would be feeling that tomorrow in the best ways. “Well he seems perfectly capable of servicing a woman still.”

“As I said before, although I have neglected his training in that area Duncan is a natural slut. He takes direction rather well, so long as it is not in regards to his self control.” Rhys rose and went to the teapot, topping his cup off to warm it up, before taking a seat again. “I do think you are right. He says he doesn’t enjoy some of these acts with others besides me but really his cock tells a different tale.”

“You said he can take pain, that is certainly an interest of many clients here, I would like to test that next. Just as soon as I have caught my breath.” Slowly Aldith began untangling herself from Duncan. Once off the bed Aldith set about gathering the items she would need. She threw the cold wet cloth over Duncan’s wilting cock, watching him flinch. “Clean yourself. Rest a moment while I get ready, it’s the only rest you will get for the rest of the testing period.” She reached up and untied the rope holding his right arm to the bedpost and Duncan sighed in relief.

Rolling over on his side, Duncan's face burned hot all the way down to his neck. It wasn’t true. What Rhys and Aldith said. He was only doing these things to please Rhys, to avoid getting punished by Aldith. The fact that his cock got hard was just --biology. It didn’t know the difference. He couldn’t help himself. That thought brought a quiet groan out of him.

He cleaned himself up, hissing a little at the cold against his cock and balls, placed the cloth back in the bowl and curled up on the bed. With closed eyes, he tried to still himself, breathe slowly. After his orgasm, his limbs were heavy and sleep was tugging at him, but every small sound from Aldith startled him. The uncertainty of what she was planning for him kept him tense. 

A shiver ran over him at the memory of how he had wanted to touch Aldith, how much he had liked her riding him. If Rhys decided he had enjoyed this too much, surely he would be angry at Duncan. Angry for wanting something Rhys couldn't offer him. He pushed the thought away. It had only been in the heat of the moment. He belonged to Rhys and Rhys gave him everything he needed, took care of him. 

Duncan yelped when a hand touched his neck, he had been so inside his own head that he hadn't heard Rhys walk over to the bed. He turned on his back and let Rhys cup his face, run a thumb over his cheekbone. 

"How do you feel? Do you want some water?" The question came in Rhys' soft Welsh lilt, accompanied by an equally soft smile. It drew Duncan to the surface of his fantasy.

"I'm fine. And yes, please." After draining the cup Rhys had passed him, Duncan allowed himself a quick touch to Rhys' cheek before going under again.

"Very good." Rhys had changed language and tone again. "Maybe Aldith _is_ right and I should arrange for you to serve a woman at times. Would you like that?"

"It doesn't matter what I want, Sir. If you wish me to, I will." Duncan took refuge in the safe answer and got a flick to the nipple for it.

"That is not what I asked." Rhys frowned at him, eyes darkening with anger.

The sight was enough to make Duncan want to curl up on his side. "I want to be with you and no one else. Please don't make me do that."

Rhys tapped a finger on Duncan's chest while he thought it over. "Let's see how you continue to perform. I'm sure Aldith is far from done with you." 

Left alone again while Rhys returned to the window seat, Duncan rolled over again, closing his eyes.

Moving around her room Aldith gathered Duncan’s folded clothing from the chest at the foot of the bed, set it on the low table between the couch and chairs closer to the doorway. She refilled her tea, took several sips and the time to catch her breath. Duncan had really fucked it out of her if she was honest with herself.

Rinsing the cloth from the bowl Aldith wrung it out and washed herself off. The cold water felt good against some of her more tender areas now that the adrenaline was wearing off. Duncan was curled away from them on the bed, breathing quietly. The picture of the perfect subdued man.

Returning to the trunk Aldith hefted the lid, watching Duncan from the end of the bed as she did so. He flinched when it came to rest against the foot board with a muted thunk. Digging through the contents, she found a coin purse. Inside was an assortment of old coins, some out of use, some not. She chose ten—two crowns and eight coppers.

Aldith approached Duncan from the other side of the bed, coins in one hand, crop dangling from the wrist of her other. She reached out and brushed a gentle fingertip over his eyebrow and he blinked his eyes open. Softly she let her fingers explore the fold of his eye and over to the tip of his ear. Then she pulled back and gave him a cold smile. 

“Alright big man, time to see what you can take. Up with you.” She gripped the handle of her crop now and caressed his hip with it. “Over against the wall.” Her crop pointed the way for Duncan. “Legs spread, fingertips touching the wall. Don’t make me chase you or I can find something more painful than a crop.” 

The threat must have rung true and Aldith smirked at the thought of the cane marks on his ass. Duncan wasted no time rolling off the bed and striding over past the end of the bed to the wall where Rhys would have a good view.

Spreading his legs and placing his fingertips against the wall Duncan wished he could rest his head on it, not only because he was tired after being made to come, but because he was exhausted mentally. Being pulled back and forth between what Rhys would want of him and what he wanted to do for Aldith was draining his will. He didn’t dare though, Aldith had not told him to press his cheek to the wall and he would surely be punished for adding something to her instructions.

The light tapping of Aldith’s crop against her own leg marked her soft steps as she approached Duncan idly. “Very good.” Her small hands prying up his pinky finger startled him. “I have a bit of coin for your owner. Consider it payment for getting to test the merchandise. He seems to think you’re worth it.” She’d placed a copper under his pinky and was moving on to his ring finger with another. “Now, you wouldn’t want to call his judgement into question by dropping his payment, would you?” Another finger, another copper. “Answer the question, big man.” A heavier crown went under his forefinger.

Mind reeling, Duncan tried to think. Was he really being bought for so little. No, she’d said for testing him. “No, Boss. I’m worth whatever Rhys thinks I am.” It was true maybe? He wasn’t sure anymore. Aldith hand moved around him and was placing coins under his other hand.

“Good. If you drop your owner’s coin, I will punish you. You already said that you like it when he lets you hurt yourself to prove yourself to him. Now you’re going to let _me_ hurt you to prove yourself to him some more aren’t you?” The last coin slipped into place under Duncan’s thumb. Backing up Aldith admired him, traced her crop up one side, over, and down the other side of his ass.

Duncan groaned. “Yes, Boss, please help me prove myself to him.”

That deep baritone groan was something Aldith could become addicted to. “Oh, it will be my pleasure, but certainly not yours.” Taking aim she let her crop smack into the meat of his ass several times in quick succession, each one right above the other. Duncan sucked in a sharp breath and she moved on to the other side without pause leaving a trail of red marks in her wake.

Just when she noticed he had started to hold his breath, and was bracing for the next hit she smoothed the crop’s tongue over the trail of fire she had created and Duncan moaned. 

“I’d almost say you like this big man.” She let the crop kiss the back of his thigh harshly and Duncan jerked in surprise, grunting as a copper fell from under his pinky. “Shame.” The crop caressed his balls and then moved on.

Working over his ass again Aldith alternated light fast taps, medium presses of the tongue against his reddened flesh, and hard stinging hits. A solid stinging strike near the old caning bruise caused a soft shuddering groan and the copper from Duncan’s other pinky, clattered to the wood floor.

Once she stepped close to spank the bottom of his cheek with an open cupped hand, squeezing the hot flesh and kneading it afterward. Duncan lost another coin there, a heavy crown, and Aldith merely tsked at him.

Down the back of his thighs, the crop bit into his flesh leaving small red splotches behind. Duncan’s legs trembled and tensed under each hit. Pausing and using the tongue to smooth back up his thigh, Aldith gave a light tap to Duncan’s balls, then another, and another. Light taps trailed down the inside of his spread thighs, and then a stinging reminder of her intent on the upper inside of his thigh made Duncan drop another copper. His groan this time sounded wet, air struggling out of his throat.

Quickly she snapped the crop at his calf and Duncan cried out, twitching his heel away but keeping his toes planted. It was only a moment before he set his foot back down, but the ringing of a crown as it wobbled and spun, flatter and flatter against the floor, was loud in the silence that remained.

“You’ve dropped half your owners coin, do you doubt his estimate of your worth so much? Perhaps I should just stop now.” Aldith sighed dramatically, tapping her crop against her leg.

All that came from Duncan was a shake of the head.

“Alright if you insist. Twenty more then and I will consider this exercise complete.” Without missing a beat Aldith lit into Duncan’s ass, thighs, and even a hit to each calf. It was rapid and there was no relief in it. If he wanted to continue she would allow it as long as he was able. And he would _feel_ every, single, hit. Another copper clattered against the wood floor, and Aldith didn’t even pause to acknowledge it. 

When she was done she was out of breath. She turned and walked to the chest without a word, exchanging her crop for a flogger of soft deerskin. Securing the loop around her wrist, and giving it a few swings to relax her wrist, she strode back over to Duncan.

“You should be ashamed of yourself. It was only ten coins you needed to hold, and six are on the floor.” Her exasperated sigh came out very airy from lack of breath. “You will take six hits as punishment. Lean your forehead on the wall, reach back and spread your cheeks wide.” Aldith could see the hesitation in Duncan as the embarrassment and fear set in. Good. She wanted him to feel humiliated. “And you _will_ count these.”

"May I offer a suggestion?" Rhys was grinning, Duncan could hear it. "Let him count the hits that really hurt. He knows not to be too sensitive when doing that."

Duncan bit his lip to keep quiet. He hated this, hated how much he had to stay present and think about each hit when Rhys demanded he count like that. 

Of course Aldith enthusiastically agreed. "You heard your master."

He let go of the wall, deftly catching the coins as they fell and putting them down before taking the position Aldith had ordered him in. Spreading his ass for her. He had no doubt this would only be the start of his punishment and humiliation for dropping the coins. 

His ass and legs burned, the ache settling deep under his skin. Standing like this, he was very away of how exposed his balls and his limp cock were . From the corner of his eyes, he could see Rhys, watching with rapt attention. 

A swishing sound make him tense up, his fingers gripping himself harder. What landed on his ass was not the crop. He guessed it was a flogger and it didn't make him feel better at all. But at least it wasn't a cane. The hit was only soft and he didn't count it.

The next hit landed right between his ass cheeks and he gasped for breath. His hole clenched, the sting from the leather sharp on it. But not enough to count.

Aldith swung the flogger up between his legs, let the tips of it touch his balls. It was just the ghost of a touch but Duncan flinched and stifled a yelp of fear. He didn't have time to relax before she swung again and this time, it was a lash across his hole, so hard it took away his breath.

"-one-" Duncan choked on the word. The next hit followed immediately and he cried out, missing his chance to count before Aldith hit him again. 

"Two-" He hurried to count and Aldith kept him waiting, running one finger up his spine. It made Duncan shake himself reflexively, sucking in a quick breath. He wasn't prepared for the next hit and his fingers slipped. As quickly as he could, he spread his ass open again while counting. "Three." The flogger it him just as he was calling out the number and he didn't dare count even though his hole was throbbing from the pain.

Another wait. Aldith flicked a finger against Duncan's hole, drawing another yelp from him. She leaned on Duncan, with one arm on his lower back and let the flogger trail across his ass and his legs.

"He _does_ take pain quite well." She was talking to Rhys, chatting in a light tone while squeezing and kneading the bruises already showing on Duncan's skin.

Rhys sounded pleased at the praise. "He has led a dangerous life before I took him in, that has something to do with it. I admit, I like seeing him in pain and how he suffers through it for me. How much he can take just for a little bit of pleasure. It's amazing how much he will endure if I only promise to fuck him after, even if the actual sex still is painful for him."

Duncan couldn't help but whimper at this. If Aldith planned to use his ass, it _would_ be painful. He already was sore and didn't want anything spreading him open.

As if she was reading his mind, Aldith circled a finger around his hole, pushed the tip in. "That is good to know."

It made Duncan hold his breath until she had pulled out again. The soreness had already turned into a sharp ache that was slow to settle. It hadn't quite done so when Aldith landed the next hit and another and another in quick succession, leaving no time for Duncan to count.

"Four-" He knew better than to try and count them all. If he had tried this with Rhys, he would have gotten punished for it and he didn't want to risk it with Aldith either. Better to take the pain.

"Five." A single hit, loud in the silence between the three of them. Duncan's muscles had started to quiver from the exertion of holding his pose and he was breathing hard through his nose. He was sweating, just from the pain.

Two softer hits he didn't dare count that still stung. And the last one, so hard he cried out and had to gulp down air to be able to count.

"Six-- Thank you, Boss." Duncan stayed bend over, kept holding his ass open for Aldith to exact more punishment should she feel like it. He sincerely hoped she didn't.

With a thoughtful hum Aldith took in the sight of Duncan spreading himself for her. A fine sheen of sweat making his golden olive skin glow, and the slight tremor of his legs belying his struggle to maintain his position for her. Duncan was exquisite. Drawing the deerskin tails slowly up between his cheeks, teasingly soft against his hole, exposed to her mercy. Winking and tender just for her. “Do you think you deserve more? Or are you merely waiting for your orders?”

Grinning Aldith drank in the sounds of Duncan working to control his breathing and answer her. “That’s for you to decide, Boss.”

Bringing the flogger up along Duncan’s back Aldith slowly lifted it away, letting the tips whisper against his spine. “Mhmm. You're right. I think you’d rather I keep hurting you than do what I have planned next.” 

Stepping back and taking aim Aldith rolled her shoulders. “So you can have both. Never say I am not generous.”

Landing her hit accurately she heard Duncan suck in a breath, “Seven.” As soon as he had processed that one she let another one fall just a little too light. Silence. It was beautiful to make him think like this.

The next one was not light at all. “Eight-” nor the one a second later, “N-nine.”

“You can thank me now, I think I am done.” Feeling immensely satisfied Aldith moved to put her flogger back in the trunk.

“Th- thank you, Boss.” Duncan’s hands were slow to let go of himself and he was breathing heavily. He hadn’t even made it up to standing when she walked back behind him and cupped his ass, tender and red from her crop. 

Kneading her fingers into it, Aldith enjoyed the warmth there. “Yes. I going to stretch your hole open and fuck your delicious ass now. Sounds like fun don’t you think? Up you get!” 

Smacking Duncan’s ass with her open hand Aldith’s laugh rang out mixing in the air with his mortified groan. “Over on the bed, on your hands and knees.”

Walking over to the window seat Aldith picked up her tea, sipping it and watching as Duncan slowly moved to the bed. Rhys quietly waved her over. Sauntering over to him, Aldith leaned closely and he whispered quietly to her, “Would you mind if I spoke to Duncan while you fuck him, taunted him verbally? I wouldn’t want to distract you. I won’t touch until you’re finished of course.”

Raising one eyebrow as Duncan gently climbed onto her bed, Aldith whispered back conspiratorially, “Honestly? Please do. And you won’t be intruding if you want to touch a little either. Two tormentors are better than one.” Taking another few sips of her tea before setting it down Aldith approached the bed.

“Scoot!” Shooing Duncan, with a wave of her hand Aldith sent him scrambling to the far side of the bed. Walking around to the other side Aldith put a hand in between Duncan’s shoulders. “Down. Shoulders on the bed. Now! Or I’ll go get my crop again!” Duncan dropped down onto his chest obediently, turning his head toward Aldith so that he could still breathe easily.

Finding the tail of the rope woven around his arm Aldith drew it down to his leg, bound it around the bottom of his thigh right above his knee, trapping Duncan’s arm there. Grabbing a bedpost and getting up on the bed Aldith moved around him and secured his other arm the same way. 

“Turn you head to this side.” When Duncan did she leaned down and spoke right into his ear. “He’s going to watch me fuck your ass. Don’t you dare look away. I want him to see the look on your face when you know that _any_ cock will do, it doesn’t even have to be a man’s, let alone his.”

Sliding off the bed Aldith went to the basket under her nightstand and removed a brown leather harness with brass buckles, oil, and a fake cock made from wood wrapped in wool covered in a skin of leather. “Shame, I don’t have an ork sized cock for you big man. I'm sure a human size will do it for you too though.” 

Propping one leg on the open trunk Aldith slid the false cock into the hole of the harness, sliding the brass circle on it's base to the side to add oil to the ball joint before fastening the thick belt around her waist. Thinner straps went high around the tops of her thighs and she adjusted it to be snug in all the right places.

Duncan was quiet, unblinking eyes on Rhys when she got back up behind him. Creating a space for herself between his legs she realized his ass was high in the air. She looked over at Rhys and grinned wickedly. One hand on each of Duncan’s sore red cheeks, she spread the warm flesh wide. “You should see yourself. You hole is clenching at the thought of me.” She barely had to lean down to drag her tongue slowly across the tender ring.

A surprised grunt burst out of Duncan, and Aldith smiled against his ass going to work on him. Gentle and teasing licks, soft kisses, Aldith fostered the flame of Duncan’s arousal with her mouth, swiping her tongue over his hole and easing the sore muscles there. Once or twice Duncan shifted subtly under her but the ropes kept him where she wanted him. Prodding at his entrance with her pointed tongue a small moan fell free from him as it delved inside his heat.

When Aldith felt his rim relax and her tongue dipped easily inside on each pass she pulled away, wiping her mouth on the back of her arm. Dribbling oil onto her fingers and her cock Aldith pressed one finger against Duncan’s entrance. It slid in easily and he held his breath. 

“You can’t deny you liked my mouth, you will like this too. If your ass is sore it’s your own fault.” The air shuddered out of Duncan and Aldith fucked her finger in and out slowly, spreading the oil around his hole, smearing some over the outside and slipping back inside with two fingers.

Back rising and falling with steady breaths as Aldith pumped her fingers into him for several long moments, Duncan’s muscles tensed up when they brushed over his prostate. Giggling Aldith deliberately moved over it once more before avoiding it. Pulling her fingers out Aldith rubbed the oily head of her cock over Duncan’s hole, already teased open, the leather dragged against it and she tilted her hips letting him feel the pressure of it. “What do you say, big man?”

Shoulders pressed into the mattress, Duncan wished he could turn away from Rhys. He wouldn't be able to hide his pleasure, not with his cock already taking an interest in the situation. But at least he wouldn't have to look at Rhys and see the disappointment and anger building.

"Please, Boss, fuck me. Let me have your cock." His voice was muffled by the bedsheets but loud enough. Just like his moan was loud enough to be clearly heard as Aldith pushed into him. 

She took her time. Fucked into him in short thrusts, just the head. Pulled out again and did it all over. Made it clear that she could make this last as long as she wanted to and there was nothing Duncan could do about it. 

Having his hole breached over and over made Duncan whimper, the soreness from the whipping turning into pain. Not enough pain to make it less pleasurable, on the contrary. Every time he was stretched around her cock, the ache it brought sent a rush of desperate lust up his spine.

When she grew tired of her game, Aldith thrust into him and buried herself to the hilt in one move. She drew a finger over Duncan's spine, took hold of his hips.

"You're trained well. No squirming, staying in place nicely." One hand strayed to his balls and hefted them. "I wonder if you will come just from my cock."

The thought drew another whimper from Duncan. If that happened, Rhys would surely be livid. He couldn't lose control that much. Biting his lip, he willed his cock to relax. Tried to take his mind off what was happening and how much pleasure it brought him.

Aldith fucked him in long strokes, drawing him onto her cock by his hips. It brushed over his prostate every so often, scattering his concentration. His breathing had turned into loud moans.

Duncan flinched when Rhys suddenly stood up. Toeing off his boots, Rhys came over to the bed and stretched out next to Duncan so they were face to face, Rhys on his side with his arm curled under his head.

"I thought you only wanted my cock?" Rhys hand wandered over Duncan's side, followed the rope holding his arm.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I-- I can't help myself." Duncan thought of making excuses. But what was there to say that wouldn't make this even worse.

"That is obvious." Rhys took hold of Duncan's cock. Aldith's thrusts let it glide through his fingers and Duncan gasped. 

When Rhys drew his hand back, his fingertips glistened with moisture. He looked at Duncan, one eyebrow raised, his eyes dark and cold. "I could smell you from over there. You are dripping all over the sheets."

Pushing his fingers into Duncan's mouth, Rhys kept him from answering. Obediently, Duncan licked his own precum off, salty and bitter, until Rhys pulled the fingers out of his mouth. Duncan wanted to say something, anything, but Rhys turned away from him to look up at Aldith.

"When you are done, would you like a demonstration of Duncan's ability to take a cock down his throat? He doesn't like doing it, but he's skilled nonetheless. And I'm sure his reluctance would be a bonus for some of your patrons." Rhys curled a hand in Duncan's mohawk. 

Duncan swallowed at his words. He was well aware that it would be punishment. It wouldn't be gentle or slow, it would be Rhys taking his pleasure with no regard for Duncan's fear. Thinking about it made him shudder. It also made his cock throb and grow harder. 

Without really wanting to, he leaned into Aldith's thrusts, took her even deeper. Let her use him, just like Rhys would.

“Mmm,” fingertips digging into Duncan’s hips Aldith was crouched over his ass watching herself slide in and out, “there you go big man. You love this, don’t you. No need to answer me, I can see it in the way you push back onto me.”

Leaning over his back she let her breasts drag along his skin, teasing both herself and Duncan with her nipples. Aldith tried to wrap her arms around Duncan’s muscular stomach, grinding her hips into his ass, sinking herself deep inside. “You want to come from this, don’t you?” Small fingertips played with the head of his cock, sensitive and swollen. Slick with his own precum.

A rough roll of her hips made Duncan moan louder and she slipped her fingers in his mouth as Rhys had before her, silencing Duncan. “Too bad. You already came in my cunt earlier. You told me you didn’t want anyone in your ass but your master. Pity you didn’t even know what you wanted, and we had to show you.”

Aldith withdrew her fingers from Duncan’s mouth, and his painfully pleasured noises flowed out into the small space between him and Rhys again. “It’s for your own good you know, that your master and I teach you what your body needs. You’d have never been able to feel truly satisfied without his guidance.”

Long strokes turned into faster thrusts where she didn’t bother pulling most of the way out of Duncan. Aldith held herself up, hands on his hips, squatting over his ass as she fucked into it hard. “You should thank him.” A harsh slap on his ass let Duncan know it wasn’t a suggestion.

Swallowing back a moan Duncan’s breathing turned to gasps that came close to Aldith’s rhythm, clearly trying to match her pace. “Thank you, Sir, for showing me what I ne-eed.” Coming to rest with her cock buried deep in Duncan’s ass Aldith stopped, grinding against him, out of breath and turned on.

“I want to see your master use your throat. Fill it up with his cock. I think he’s right, your reluctance is nothing more than a perk to many of my male customers. They like to see a little fear.” Slumping back on her ass, Aldith rested on the bed and began to loosen the brass buckles of her harness. 

The red marks left on her legs by the leather straps testified to how hard she had fucked Duncan. Once it was off, Aldith slid the fake cock out and without a word pressed it back into Duncan’s unsuspecting ass, making him shudder and groan. “I wouldn’t want you to feel empty while you service your owner. I know how much you like having something in your ass.”

Sweaty and tired, Aldith kept the palm of one hand pressed against the cock, keeping it well seated. Reaching around him with the other she untied the knots on the ropes tying each of Duncan’s knees to his wrists. 

“Squeeze tight, big man.” A delicious noise escaped Duncan as he clenched around her cock. Letting go of it Aldith made her way around Duncan toward the head of the bead. She paused by his ear to lick the very tip and whisper, “A little reminder of me in your ass. Try not to drop it.”

Reaching the pillows at the headboard she plopped down dramatically and looked at Rhys. “Fucking him is exhausting. I see why sometimes you might prefer to use his throat for your pleasure instead and not bother.”

Duncan didn't dare move, even without the ropes holding him. It was hard enough keeping the cock inside of him in this position, muscles straining to hold it.

Rhys didn't move either for a moment, cupped Duncan's face softly. Leaning into the touch, Duncan signaled he was up to more and quickly turned to place a kiss on Rhys' palm.

"He is a lot of work. People so rarely think about the work involved when they decide to get a pet." Ruffling Duncan's hair in a short gesture of affection, Rhys got off the bed and snapped his fingers at Duncan, pointing to the floor in front of him. "But I don't regret it."

Biting back a groan, Duncan got up. Everything hurt and the cock in his ass kept him from moving too quickly. Gingerly, he settled on his knees in front of Rhys, one heel pressed against the wide base of the cock. It had slipped out halfway and he moaned when it filled him again.

Rhys had made sure Aldith had a good view. Duncan cast a quick glance in her direction and shivered at the hungry look on her face, before returning his attention to Rhys.

"You can come if you need to. You don't even need to wait for me." There was a little groan from Rhys as he opened his pants and took himself in hand. It told Duncan that he would get mercilessly fucked and that he'd better try to not come too quickly so he had his own pleasure to distract him.

He opened his mouth when Rhys stepped closer and without having to be told, licked over Rhys' balls and his cock, from the base to the tip. Sucked on it as Rhys slid it in. For a short while, Rhys let him set the pace. Then he was clearly done waiting and sank down Duncan's throat in one hard thrust.

It took Duncan by surprise and he choked, pulled back reflexively. He got himself under control almost immediately and swallowed Rhys again. One hand on Rhys' thigh, one slowly stroking himself, Duncan kept his mouth open and his eyes closed. He focused on his breathing, on not panicking when Rhys' cock stayed in his throat for long seconds. 

Under Duncan's hand, Rhys' muscles shuddered and judging from his loud moans, he wouldn't last much longer. Rhys set a pace with no consideration for Duncan's ability to breathe, held him in place with a hand to his collar, pulled him forward until he was pressed against Rhys' groin. 

Tears running down his face, Duncan gagged and fought for every bit of air while Rhys fucked him in short, fast thrusts. He rutted into Duncan's mouth and there was nothing for Duncan to do but take it. Thankfully, Rhys spilled himself down Duncan's throat with a hoarse shout after a few more brutal thrusts, forced him to choke one more time while spurting hot cum into him. 

When Rhys let go of him and stepped back, Duncan fell forward with a wet cough, propping himself up on one hand. He stroked himself to his orgasm in frantic movements, rutting into his fist with loud unabashed moans. At the last moment, he remembered to use his free hand to catch his cum, not spill it all over the floor. 

He ended up on his knees and elbows, the cock slowly slipping out of his ass until it thumped on the floor. Duncan couldn't find the energy to care, it was hard enough not to just roll over on his side, his whole body shaking with exhaustion. Rhys' hand in his hair, petting him, drew a quiet sigh from him.

From her perch on the bed Aldith and Rhys exchanged a glance. Duncan was very clearly done. “He does have quite a talent at pushing aside his own fear when you take away his control. I’m afraid though that I am going to have to turn him down. I can’t take a piece of merchandise so clearly attached to his master. And I do think that to him, you are his only owner.”

At Aldith’s decision, their prearranged signal to end the scene, Duncan’s seemed to slump a little further, lethargy threatening to overtake him. Aldith rolled off the bed and took the washcloth from the basin, squatting down next to him to clean his hand. “Duncan, why don’t you come join me on the bed? There is room for Rhys too.”

With Rhys’ assistance Duncan silently got up to the bed. Once there he curled up on his side facing Rhys, and watched hazily while Rhys stripped himself down to his braies. Out of the corner of her eye Aldith kept watch over it all, pouring a cup of water and handing it to Rhys, bringing a spare blanket over from the couch. 

The last thing she grabbed was a bowl of black cherries, ripe and in season, from the low table by the couch. Nestled in it was an iron plunger device for removing the pits. Aldith brought all the items over and crawled up behind Duncan on the bed. Rhys was wrapped around his front now, petting Duncan’s mohawk.

Pressing herself flush against his broad back Aldith kept one leg straight away from his sorely whipped ass cheeks and draped the other over the side of his hip where there were no marks. She was cold and covered herself in the blanket, offering it to Duncan as well. “Do you want to share the blanket? I’ve also got some cherries.” Propped up on an elbow she pitted one and held it to Duncan’s lips. Leaning down she kissed the shaved side of his head. “You were so amazing.”

Duncan took the cherry and licked the juice from her fingers. It was an explosion of sweetness and the taste of late summer on his tongue. With a pleased hum at her praise, he turned on his back so he could wrap an arm around her. He winced when he came to lie on his ass but it was a pleasant ache and he didn't mind it at all. 

"Thank you. I enjoyed myself very much." He grinned, taking another cherry from her and passing one on to Rhys. "You two work together terrifyingly well."

The exhaustion sat deep in his bones. Aldith placed the fruit bowl on his chest and he got fed by her and Rhys, both nestled into him. They talked for a bit until Duncan started slipping away. While Rhys and Aldith were busy petting him and chatting, he dozed off to the soft sound of their voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT INFO:  
> verbal humiliation  
> Femdom  
> cunnilingus  
> rimming  
> vaginal sex  
> pegging  
> impact play  
> blow job


	2. Captain of My Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Aldith got up and walked over to the trunk, rummaged around in it for a moment and turned to them again with the crop in her hand. 'Why are you still dressed and sitting there? Strip. You can keep on your braies. When you're done, you kneel.'_   
>  _Biting back a smile, Rhys got up and chose a place in front of the bed. He undressed, slowly, giving Aldith a good view of his tattoos. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Duncan doing the same, stripping down to his underwear and folding his clothes._
> 
> Aldith gets to play with Rhys and Duncan, and soon discovers that this has its very own challenges.

Pulling each awning window shut, Aldith moved around the room trapping the fresh air inside. She wanted it to smell fresh in her room, but the people on the streets of Vizima most certainly would not want to hear what she was going to get up to this afternoon. Alight with excitement at getting to try something new again, Aldith tried to keep busy.

The bed linens were already changed, the water in the pitcher on the bedside table was new, and a bucket of ice had been brought over from the local icehouse wrapped in a thick layer of cloth and tucked in the cupboard under her sideboard. Going to the massive trunk at the end of the bed Aldith plucked out several vials of oil, placing them on the bedside table for later easy access.

Stripping naked Aldith stood in front of her wardrobe in the corner, unconsciously holding one of her breasts as she looked over her clothing. The weight of it was comforting in her hand, and she’d long since grown fond of their slight sag. She may not be young and taut anymore, but people appreciated the experience that came with age, and she had no shortage of play partners.

Choosing a golden yellow pair of men's cotton braies, Aldith slipped them on, tying the laces tight at the knees and waist. She paired it with a dazzlingly patterned cobalt blue linen, shaped like a scarf that tapered down thin at the ends. Wrapping it across her front to cover her breasts she crossed it in the back, drawing the ends up around the front of her neck and tied a small bow off to one side to secure it. Tipping a few drops of ylang ylang oil from Zerrikainia onto her finger she rubbed it into her wrists and neck. Lastly, she grabbed a huge undyed knit shawl from over the wardrobe door and swaddled herself.

After cleaning up her change of clothes, Aldith went to the side board and got out three tea cups, setting them on the low table between the couch and chairs. She took the kettle and a small wooden pail, and headed down the stairs. In the kitchen she reminded all the girls to be on their best behavior, no free favors on the house’s time, and that she would have visitors for the afternoon and was not to be disturbed. She put Melba in charge and proceeded to fill both her kettle and the pail with boiling hot water from the small kitchen in the back.

Returning to her room Aldith left the door ajar for Melba to show Rhys and Duncan in. The pail of hot water went on the side board for later and a sachet of tea leaves with extra spices went into the kettle to steep. Setting the kettle on the table Aldith took a seat in one of the large winged chairs to wait.

It had been a while since she had seen Duncan in the market—the hulk of an ork was hard to miss—going out of her way to strike up a conversation with him. She still didn’t regret it at all, he was an interesting man, and his other half was a delightful little sadist whose mind ticked like her own. It had been extremely exciting to be allowed to join in their fantasy play before. To take on a role, play off of Rhys in his own role, and allow Duncan to live out his. If tonight was anything like the last time she would have tremendous fun. Plus, she always enjoyed playing with couples in particular. Two was always better than one.

Removing the sachet, Aldith poured herself some tea, cuddled it in her hands, blowing on it to cool it. Drawing her legs up into the chair and curling into her shawl, she waited for them to arrive.

Rhys followed Duncan into the room, with a smile for Melba who closed the door behind them. He waited until Duncan had released Aldith from his embrace and gave her a hug of his own. "It's good to see you again!"

They had brought ginger cookies and chatted for a while over tea and cookies, catching up a little on what had happened since they last saw each other. Rhys enjoyed Aldith's company and conversation very much and he enjoyed seeing Duncan with her. It didn't take long for Aldith to end up leaned against Duncan, one of his arms wrapped around her and her feet on Rhys' lap.

'Shall we talk some ground rules and boundaries for playing?' One hand petting her leg, one holding his cup of tea, Rhys looked over at the two of them. 'My biggest boundary would be that anything between us stays about power and humiliation. For anything sexual, I would ask that you use Duncan as a go between. I'm fine with pain as long as you don't draw blood. And I'm fine with you deciding if and when I get to come and how painful it's going to be.'

Duncan caught his glance. 'Please don't hit Rhys. Or make me do it, at least not with any sort of crop or cane or something. I can't stand to watch that. There's— Rhys had a bad relationship and it makes me protective of him, I can't help it.' With a quick grin, Duncan caught the mood before it got too serious. 'You'll probably _want_ to hit him before this is over because Rhys is not well behaved at all. At least with me. We haven't submitted to anyone together before.'

Lowering the teacup she was cradling in her hands for warmth and getting a cattish grin Aldith looked at over at Duncan. “Well then I’ll just have to hit you instead.” Tingling all over at the prospect of trying something entirely new, Aldith let out a giggle. “My crop is a bit like my hand, so I might want to use it to touch Rhys with, but I will never hit him. I’ll save that for you.”

Taking a sip of her tea and letting it warm her even more she looked over at Rhys. “Bit of a rascal hmm? Your boundary won’t be a problem at all. I have no desire to get sexual with you, only to make you obey me. You’ve seen how I work before. I will want to hurt you, mentally and physically, even if _I_ can’t hit you.”

Setting her tea on the table Aldith stretched out laying over both orks. She flipped her grey hair up behind her and rested her head on Duncan’s massive thigh, knees bent and feet perched flat on Rhys’. “My only request is that you keep an open mind, let yourself really feel what I give you. If I punish you in a certain way, there is a reason, and I want you to think about _why_ I chose that punishment. If I reward you, again, it means something. I really enjoy playing with people together and against each other. That’s what I get out of this.” Duncan’s hand was combing through her hair and she had to admit it was lovely. These two orks were so much fun, such a challenge.

“I can either lay here all day using you two as a couch getting my hair petted, or we can play now. It’s up to you.” _Honestly_ , she thought to herself, _I’d almost be alright with either._ Then she would never get to see if she was up to the challenge they’d presented her with though. No, she’d rather play.

Duncan and Rhys exchanged a glance and Rhys spoke for both of them. "Let's play.'"

Aldith got up and walked over to the trunk, rummaged around in it for a moment and turned to them again with the crop in her hand. 'Why are you still dressed and sitting there? Strip. You can keep on your braies. When you're done, you kneel.'

Biting back a smile, Rhys got up and chose a place in front of the bed. He undressed, slowly, giving Aldith a good view of his tattoos. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Duncan doing the same, stripping down to his underwear and folding his clothes.

After a moment's hesitation, Rhys followed his example and stored the orderly pile of clothes under the bed. Holding Aldith's gaze and with a smile curling his lips, he got to his knees, his hands on his thighs. His braid fell over his shoulder, down his chest. He waited just one second too long and then bowed his head.

Duncan came to kneel next to him, with a quick touch to Rhys' arm. Seeking reassurance. 

"Did I give you permission to touch him?" Aldith voice came quickly and sharply and Duncan jumped. 

"I'm sorry. You didn't. It won't happen again." Duncan put his hands behind his back and fell silent. 

Rhys' heart was beating quickly with excitement. Aldith had promised to use them against each other and he was curious to see how that would play out. It was something he had never done, with anyone. Next to him, Duncan was trying to breathe slowly, with moderate success.

“Hmm.” Tapping her finger against her lips Aldith observed the two. Duncan was clearly nervous. He’d gone about undressing and folding his clothes perfectly, then slipped up and done something without thinking to ask. _And_ he’d forgotten to address her properly when he apologized. On the other hand Rhys was clearly trying to push some buttons.

Ignoring Rhys, Aldith walked right up to Duncan. Without a word she sat sideways across his thighs with Rhys at her back. He was so large he made the perfect chair. Winding an arm around his broad shoulders she curled her hand behind his neck, fingers lightly kneading into the tense muscles there.

Letting her crop dangle from her wrist Aldith placed a single finger under Duncan’s chin, lifting it until his eyes met hers. Aldith reached over to Duncan’s bicep, pulling lightly at his arm. She had little hope of moving it on her own if he didn’t want her to. 

“Relax your arms.” When he did she pulled it into her lap letting his hand rest around her hip. “Do you think I am cruel, big man? You can answer me honestly, there is no right or wrong answer.”

Duncan waited only a moment before swallowing to find his voice and answering. “You’re cruel to me when I need it.”

Leaning forward Aldith kissed over Duncan’s eyelid, causing him to flutter his lashes instinctually. Pulling her lips away she made eye contact again. “Has it been so long you have forgotten how to address me properly?”

Immediately Aldith felt Duncan stiffen under her. “I’m sorry, Boss. I’ll do better.”

One arm around his shoulder and neck still, Aldith brought the other up to card through Duncan’s mohawk. Slowly and repetitive she sunk her fingers into it, letting the short hair slide through them. Within a minute or so she had Duncan’s head tipped against her neck. “Alright. I believe you. Now who is in charge here?”

Breathing out easily against Aldith, Duncan answered quickly. “You are, Boss.”

“That’s right. Not you. And definitely not him.” Aldith tilted her head back in Rhys’ direction without bothering to look at him. All her attention was on Duncan and getting him settled. “I say what does and doesn’t happen in this room. If you want something you ask for it. I will decide if you want it bad enough or not. Understood?”

“Yes Boss.” The way Duncan pushed his head just the slightest bit into Aldith’s hand as she ran her fingers through his hair, along with his more relaxed breathing, let Aldith know that she had eased whatever had been keeping Duncan from truly letting himself sink into this.

“Good.” Standing up Aldith turned around to face Rhys. “You…” Sliding her crop under his braid and using it to draw it out until it slipped off the crop and fell along his back, “want to be defiant. You should know that _he_ will not appreciate your arrogance. You already have a mark against you, for his sake I’d try not to earn too many.”

In a tone that made it clear he definitely wasn't Rhys feigned an apology. "I'm sorry...Boss."

"I wasn't asking a question. Nothing required the use of your mouth. Quiet it or I'll have big man there find a real use for it." Walking back to the table Aldith was stopped in her tracks by Rhys' voice.

"And wouldn't _that_ be a shame. Boss." Now he was pushing it. Rhys knew it but he couldn't help himself. He had watched Aldith with Duncan and he loved how skillfully she had calmed him down. Now he wanted to see how she would handle him.

Aldith turned and came back to Duncan, made him stand up with a short gesture. "Take off your braies." 

She guided him over to Rhys with her crop, just applying pressure, not hitting him. "You will help me teach him to stay quiet. Use his throat for me."

Rhys stayed on his knees and looked up at Duncan, meeting his eyes. There was a little fear there and a lot of desire. Without having to be told, Rhys sat up straight and opened his mouth so Duncan could push his cock in.

Duncan's cock was only half hard and Rhys eagerly set to work to change that. He tongued at the foreskin until the tip had grown out of it and sucked the shaft into his mouth. With small movement of his hips, Duncan dragged his cock over Rhys' tongue, nudged his throat. 

It left the salty taste of precum and Rhys struggled to swallow around Duncan. He loved the size of him, down his throat and in his ass, and he was getting exactly what he wanted right now. 

One hand curled in Rhys' hair, Duncan thrust forward and dipped into his throat, just for a moment. Normally, Rhys would have followed him as he pulled back, but now he waited, mouth open. 

Aldith clicked her tongue at Duncan. "No need to be gentle. I've seen how he uses your throat when he wants it. Surely he can take it harder than this?"

With a quiet whimper and a downright apologetic look at Rhys, Duncan sunk his cock into Rhys' throat in one hard thrust. Before he could pull back, Aldith set her crop against his ass. 

"Keep it there." She held Duncan in place until Rhys couldn't help but give a small choke, desperate for air. Only then did she allow Duncan to draw back. "Do it again. Use him. This is not about his pleasure."

Rhys had to hurriedly suck down a breath while he could. Duncan didn't hold him in place and Rhys struggled not to turn away by the end of each thrust down his throat. It got harder and harder and every time Duncan pulled out, a foamy mess of precum and saliva ran down Rhys' chin. With barely enough time to breathe, Rhys couldn't swallow any of it down.

His own cock was hard between his thighs, still trapped in his braies. Rhys moaned against Duncan's cock when Aldith nudged it with her crop.

“See, look at him.” Standing behind Duncan Aldith leaned her front against his back, encouraging him to hold his place in Rhys' throat just a bit longer as Rhys struggled not to gag. “The cocky little slut _likes_ it. This is what he wanted.” Pressing her crop into Rhys’ erection again she caused Rhys to gurgle around Duncan’s thickness as he tried to moan.

Giving Duncan just enough room to resume his previous pace, Aldith ran her fingernails down his back. “But I said you were going to help me teach him to stay quiet. Grab his hair.”

Pausing for half a second too long earned Duncan a hard swat on the back of his thigh. And then another and another until he wound his fist around Rhys’ braid, cock swinging wetly in front of him. “Pull his head back and open his mouth for me. If he wants something in his mouth so bad he can have it.”

This time Duncan didn’t hesitate, he tilted Rhys’ head back with a gentle tug to his hair and placed his thumb and forefinger on either side of Rhys’ jaw to hold it open. Noting that Rhys wasn’t fighting Duncan and Duncan wasn’t exactly manhandling him, Aldith ran her crop up the inside of Duncan’s leg tapping it twice against his balls hard enough to make him jump.

“Don’t be so kind to him, he’s certainly not being kind to you. He knows I will beat you for every act of defiance he shows and still he pushes.” Leaving Duncan holding open Rhys’ mouth Aldith went to the basket under her nightstand. She returned with several lengths of rope, a sleigh bell, and a wooden ball with leather straps attached to the sides. “He’s already at three marks.”

Forcing the wooden ball behind Rhys’ fangs and tusks Aldith was amused by how well they held it in place on their own. She fixed the buckle tightly behind his head below his braid anyway. “Such a messy whore, you’ve gotten my hands all dirty.” Wiping her hands clean against the hair on the sides of Rhys’ head, Aldith gave him a disdainful look and turned to Duncan.

“Stand him up for me, big man. You’re going to help me put a harness on this slut.” As soon as Duncan had looped his arms under Rhys’ and brought him up to his feet, Aldith stepped next to him and pressed the sleigh bell into his hands with a quick look into his eyes. That defiant look was still there and she didn’t trust him not to try and run around the other side of the bed at the first chance.

“Hold his arms up and straight out in front of him.” Folding the longest rope in half Aldith busied herself readying it with a knot while Duncan moved Rhys as she’d asked. Placing the looped knot in between Rhys’ shoulderblades Aldith draped the long ends over his shoulders. 

“Turn him around; pin his arms behind his back.” This time Duncan was quick in the move, spinning him with practiced ease and holding Rhys’ wrists together behind his back. Aldith caught the quick rise in the speed of Rhys’ breath. She knotted the rope together at even intervals all the way down to the front of his braies.

Motioning for one of Duncan’s hands Aldith showed him where to place it and had him cupping Rhys’ cock and balls so she could thread the rope around them, knotting it strategically behind them, and passing it in between his legs. Ordering Duncan to turn Rhys around once more, Aldith brought the twinned rope up and passed it through the loop between his shoulderblades. Pulling it tight so the knot sat snug up behind Rhys' balls, pressing on him through his braies.

Reaching around him, Aldith made quick work of the rest of the harness, passing the ropes on each side around and through the space in between the knots on the front to form a neat row of diamonds. When she reached the last diamond over Rhys’ crotch she handed the ropes to Duncan and instructed him as he passed the ropes back and forth over Rhys’ hard cock, until it was tightly woven against him. Securing the remaining rope behind his back Aldith admired her work.

“Pick him up, over your shoulder and stand him on the chest at the end of the bed. Facing it. Tie one wrist to each bed post.” Aldith handed Duncan the two remaining shorter ropes. Removing her shawl and laying it over the couch, Aldith climbed up onto the bed to watch. “When you’re done big man, you can join me on the bed, you’ve earned a reward.”

Hoisting Rhys over his shoulder Duncan carried him to the foot of the bed, setting him feet first on the trunk. Rhys was complacent, but Aldith could tell it was because he _wanted_ to be right now. It was fine, it was actually a lot of fun to play this game with him, dangle the carrot of control in front of him. She was under no illusion that he was running the show, but for a bit it was fun to play along. He might feel differently when he was forced to beg her to hit Duncan again and again.

Duncan tied each wrist carefully, making sure it wasn’t too tight, but also that it was secure. When he was done he approached the bed and got up, kneeling on the foot, hands on his thighs. His cock had lost some of its interest but not all.

Laying back against the pillows Aldith grinned at Duncan. “Come up here and undress me. You can touch me with your hands and mouth while you do it. Keep your cock to yourself, you haven’t earned that yet.”

Duncan climbed up on the bed and to where Aldith was leaning against the headboard, nosing against her neck. He took a moment to just breath in her scent, to calm himself. This was different from everything Rhys and he had ever done together and Duncan struggled to find the right space in his head for it. He couldn't hide behind his slave persona here.

For now, he focused on Aldith and undressing her. He pulled at the knot of the cloth she had wound around herself as a blouse and unwrapped it, kissing the skin he uncovered while doing it. Using only his fingertips, he traced the curve of her breasts, ghosting over her stomach down to her hips. He was rewarded with her hand in his hair, scritching his scalp, when he kissed her breasts, tonguing at the nipples until they were hard. 

The laces of her braies were tied in knots but he hooked one tusk into them and pulled them open. Slowly, he inched them down, Aldith helping him by raising her hips and her legs as needed. Folding the braies carefully, Duncan put them aside. He was very conscious of Rhys behind him, clearly struggling to keep his breathing slow. But he didn't turn around.

Instead he kissed his way up Aldith's legs again, gently pushing them apart so he could kneel between them. He took his time with it, caressing her, enjoying her soft skin under his hands and the way she followed his little nudges until her thighs were spread open before him. 

Taking care not to leave a mark or causing pain, Duncan placed a tender bite on the inside of her thigh. It drew a quiet moan from Aldith. He kissed the spot after and moved higher, looking up at her from underneath his eyelashes. She had her eyes half closed and wore a little smile that encouraged Duncan.

Dipping his head down, he licked over her cunt, parting it with his fingers so he could play with her clit, circle it with his tongue. He had planned to just tease her, but her leg on his shoulder pushed him down and made it clear he was to continue. Aldith curled a hand in his mohawk and petted him, rewarding him. 

Duncan listened to her moans and followed the pressure of her leg and hand to find out exactly how she wanted to be pleasured. Swallowing, the taste of her filled his mouth and he laved over her cunt to get more of it, a slightly bitter musk mixed with the salt of sweat and skin. 

Emboldened by the noises he drew from her and by the way she raised her hips to meet him, Duncan slipped a finger inside of her. He gently fucked her cunt with it, kept licking her clit in a faster rhythm.

Rhys settled into the ropes that held him. Duncan had taken care that he was bound in a position that he could hold without much problems and minimal supervision. The harness pressed his cock against his stomach under the braies and held it in place.

Duncan's practiced manhandling and Aldith's casual humiliation of him had excited Rhys, and now he was left to watch. His cock throbbed in its bonds and Rhys shifted a little to see if he could put more pressure on it. It worked but only to a frustratingly small degree. Just enough to tease himself further. 

The knot behind his balls shifted with it and that pressure started to grow uncomfortable very fast, in a way Rhys enjoyed and hated at the same time. It would have been pleasurable if he had been allowed to relieve it at times. As it was, the pleasure grew into a steady ache.

Watching Duncan and Aldith didn't make it better. From where Rhys stood, it was only too easy to imagine himself fucking Duncan while he was kneeling between Aldith's legs, pushing him forward with every thrust. Rhys knew he would not get this or anything like it today but it still made his cock throb harder.

The gag prevented him from swallowing properly and his jaw ached already. Duncan's taste was still on Rhys' tongue, the memory of his thick cock held in Rhys' throat still fresh. Rhys tried breathing steadily through his nose. He had started to drool all over himself and there was nothing he could do about it. It mixed with the precum left on his face and chest by Duncan facefucking him. 

A soft moan escaped him at the sight of Duncan crouched over Aldith, his ass on display for Rhys. The muscles shifted under the skin on his back and Rhys wanted to touch him badly. Wanted to get manhandled and forced into submission by both of them.

Gripping Duncan’s mohawk tightly Aldith tipped his head away from her cunt. “Listen to him moan. Desperate little slut likes the show.” Wiping Duncan’s lips with her fingers Aldith licked them clean slowly one by one while he watched. “Would you like a cock in your ass, big man?”

There was a pleasurable groan from Duncan before he caught himself. “Yes please, Boss.”

“Stay there. Spread your cheeks for him. Let him stare at what he wants.” Swinging her leg over Duncan’s head Aldith watched as he assumed the position. Shoulders on the bed, hands spreading his cheeks wide to show his hole to Rhys. The tips of Duncan’s ears were turning red at being ordering to show himself so brazenly and Aldith patted his ass lightly as she reached into the basket under the nightstand.

A low moan came from Duncan on the bed as he watched her remove her leather covered fake cock, already seated in its harness. Aldith took her time, standing next to the bed with one leg perched up on it and her cunt on view to Duncan while she fixed the wide belt around her waist and the smaller ones around the tops of her thighs.

“Go on tell him, is this the cock you want?” Aldith flashed a wicked grin at Rhys, still tied up at the end of the bed with a perfect view. He could probably see Duncan’s asshole winking at him with arousal. Even if Duncan lied, his body wouldn’t.

“Please, this is the cock I want.” Duncan twisted to look at Rhys. “Not his. Please let me have your cock, Boss.” Duncan arched his back to offer himself up and returned his gaze to Aldith, focused on her.

Taking the wrap she’d used as a top, and a bottle of plain oil from the nightstand Aldith crawled back up onto the bed, slowly stalking on all fours down the length of Duncan’s body to where he was presenting his ass for her. She set the wrap down and uncorked the oil, dribbling it over his clenching pucker, rubbing over it with two fingers. Smearing it around while Duncan moaned into the bed. Adding more, she recorked it and set it next to her shawl.

Taking her time, Aldith massaged around Duncan’s hole, pressing against it but not in, teasing and taunting him. Circling it with her thumb, tapping it with the pads of her fingers, drawing small shapes against the tender skin between his hole and balls that she knew had to be aching by now.

Leaning over Aldith let the waves of her gray hair fall in front of her hand, obscuring Rhys’ view. Aldith smiled devilishly at him. Slipping her pinky into Duncan only up to the first knuckle, Aldith waited a moment and withdraw it. He tried to push back, chasing her finger as it pulled away, but Aldith’s hand evaded him. Groaning, he settled back into position only to gasp lightly when Aldith’s hair brushed over his ass as she flipped it back and sat up.

Teasing around Duncan’s hole again Aldith brushed over it and her middle finger against it, leaning forward to block Rhys’ view with her hair again. “Something you want to see?” She smiled at Rhys. “All you have to do is ask.” Sinking her finger in deep wrought a wanton moan from Duncan, ass rising to meet her behind the curtain of her hair. “Oh! That’s right, you can’t.”

Aldith set a leisurely pace, drawing her finger out one knuckle and letting Duncan’s body swallow it back up. Five, six times, and then all the way out to trace a light circle around his rim. Trying to push back at her made her pull away and he settled again, only for her to repeat the process. The next time her finger rubbed around his rim Duncan moaned loudly, unable to stop himself.

“Please, Boss. Touch me.” Duncan stayed very still, not wanting to cause Aldith to pull her finger any further way.

Tilting her head to look at Duncan while still preventing Rhys’ view caused Aldith’s hair to brush against Duncan’s ass again and he let out a heavy breath, but remained perfectly still. 

“But I _am_ touching you big man. You’ll have to be more specific than that.” 

The tips of his ears were already red, but Aldith watched the blush creep over Duncan’s cheek and down his neck as he spoke. “Please put your fingers in my ass, fuck me with them, Boss. It’s not as good as your cock but I still want it.”

Laying her head down on Duncan’s ass Aldith looked up at Rhys sideways. Her hair draped over her hand giving only half a view of what she was doing. 

“See what asking nicely gets you?”

Duncan let out a shameless moan as Aldith sunk two fingers back into him and sped up her pace, seeking out and brushing over his prostate. After a few minutes fucking Duncan she sat up to reveal her fingers buried in his ass. Scissoring them to stretch him, Aldith pulled them out for Rhys to see.

Oiling her cock and setting the vial aside again, Aldith wiped her hand on the bedsheet. She picked up her blue patterned shawl. “Alright big man, I offered you a cock for your glorious ass, and you’ve earned it. Kneel up.” Rolling the linen wrap and pressing it flat Aldith placed it over Duncan’s eyes, tying it behind his head. Taking his hand she guided him. “Turn around.”

Once Duncan was kneeling facing Rhys, Aldith moved behind him and urged his legs apart. Sitting on her ass she slid her own legs between his and underneath him, setting her hands on his hips to guide him back. Duncan moved slowly, carefully feeling his way so as not to lean on her wrong. 

When he was seated above her cock, Aldith pressed the head of it against Duncan’s hole. “You will ride me until you come. Your hands will remain on your thighs. You may not touch yourself without permission. You want to touch your nipples? You ask. You want to touch your cock? You ask. Balls? Ask. Understand?” To drive her point home Aldith took hold of the handle of her crop, which hand been dangling unused from her wrist all this time, and leaning back on one elbow traced it up the side of Duncan’s thigh.

"I understand, Boss." Duncan was glad of the blindfold. He was safe to let himself go behind it. Rhys was still a presence - his breathing, the little sounds he made, the creaking of the trunk under him when he shifted, just the knowledge that he was right there. But Duncan appreciated not having to look him in the eyes while he fucked himself on Aldith's cock.

It wasn't exactly shame, or that he couldn't bear to see Rhys bound and helpless. But drifting in his own head as he was, it would have complicated things.

Backing up slowly, Duncan took the cock, fucked it into himself in small thrusts, until he was sitting on it. He was careful not to put his weight on Aldith, he didn't want to hurt her. Hands placed on his thighs as ordered, he raised himself a little, sat back down. 

It took some shifting around to get comfortable, to get the cock to nudge just the right spot as Duncan rode it. Every time it slid into him again, hard and only slowly taking his warmth, a moan escaped Duncan. His focus has shrunk to just this and Aldith hands on him, caressing his back and thighs.

"Please, Boss, may I touch myself? I want to come for you." Duncan knew he was being put on display for Rhys right now but he didn't care.

"You may. Let me see how much you like this." Aldith ran a finger down his spine and Duncan shivered.

Slowly, he let his hand wander up his stomach to his chest, circled his nipples with a fingertip, thumbed over them. He teased himself by only touching the inside of his thighs, reached between his legs to where the cock disappeared into him and traced his hole, spread open and sensitive. Touching it made his muscles clench around Aldith's cock as its length was driven into him by his own weight.

Duncan cupped his balls, moved up to his shaft and stroked himself, using only two fingers, ignoring his own need. His breath came in loud gasps and his muscles were quivering, every touch sending shocks down his spine right into his groin. 

Spreading his legs wider and leaning his head back, Duncan showed himself off for Rhys. He knew perfectly well how much Rhys liked seeing him like this, slowly getting lost in his own pleasure. Duncan gave a hard pinch to his nipples and gripped his shaft. With his fist loosely curled around the head of his cock, Duncan drove himself higher, trapped between Aldith's cock in his ass and his own hand. 

There was no escape, no pause for him and his movements grew frantic. "Please, Boss, I need to come-"

Rhys watched hungrily as Duncan slowly became less hesitant. He enjoyed the show and seeing Duncan become more confident. The blindfold had been a good idea and he appreciated Aldith thinking of it, taking care of Duncan so well. She got him, understood what made him tick. It was exciting to see this kind of connection between Duncan and someone else and Rhys loved it.

Duncan was gorgeous like this. His skin shone with sweat, flushed with exertion and lust. Rhys watched Aldith's cock disappear into him every time Duncan sat back and squirmed a little in his ropes. The harness was tight around him, reminding him that he was not in control of this and wouldn't be. 

He understood the message Aldith was sending: _You won't get this now. Maybe not at all._ And it was almost enough to make him regret pushing her. Seeing Duncan rut into his hand, his cock thick and hard, the tip swollen and wet with precum - it made Rhys' own cock ache and throb. Hearing Duncan beg to be allowed to com gave Rhys a shiver, running all over him. 

It was delicious torture, being offered all of this without any way to touch, to relieve the pressure building at the base of his spine. Drifting into astral space, Rhys gave a choked cry behind the gag and sagged for a moment, held upright only by the ropes. Aldith's soft purple had taken on a deep golden shine, like sunrise casting light on a field of lavender. It merged with the clear green of Duncan's aura, coming together as liquid turquoise, molten gold running through it and spilling over it in waves. 

The soft whisper of their auras rushed over Rhys and filled his mind. There was the smell of the sea, salty and enticing, mixed with the rich scent of lavender and honey. Their lust and Rhys' own was a heatwave over it all, no smell of its own but bringing out all the others.

Raising her hips to thrust up into Duncan, startling a rough moan out of him, Aldith squeezed one ass cheek. "Let me see you spill all over yourself with my cock in your ass. Show me how much you like it."

It was all Duncan needed to hear and with Aldith fucking him, he let himself go. There was no more thought of showing himself off or pleasing anyone, he just chased after his own satisfaction. 

Arching his back, he rutted into his hand, Aldith's cock driven into him by their movements coming together in a fast, merciless rhythm. Duncan gave a hoarse cry and only just caught himself on one hand as he lost control of his body. Hot cum splattered over his stomach and the sheets, sticking between his fingers. 

Panting and shuddering, Duncan crouched over Aldith, her cock still in his ass and his muscles pulsing around it. She gave a few more leisurely thrusts, forcing breathless moans from Duncan.

“Mmm. That was lovely big man.” Hand reaching around Duncan to her fingers smeared his cum where it had landed on his stomach. “I like it when you let go of yourself and give me _everything_.” Aldith took her time pulling out of Duncan. Ran her other hand up his spine. 

Rising up on her knees behind him she kissed the back of his neck. “Lay down on your side and close your eyes now.” Glancing at Rhys his eyes were unfocused and he was drooping from the bedposts. Duncan had tied him well and he wouldn’t be hurt by hanging for a bit but Aldith kept an eye on him as she got up off the bed anyway. Once she was moving around Rhys seemed to come back to himself, standing up straighter and groaning behind his gag. 

Getting a cloth Aldith dipped it in the bucket of hot water on the sideboard, wringing it out. On her way back she paused at the low table to refill both her teacup and Duncan’s, leaving them resting on their saucers there.

Duncan was laying on his side on the bed as she’d ordered. He was still breathing heavily but it was slowing. Reaching behind him Aldith untied the makeshift blindfold. Even with his eyes closed Duncan squeezed them tighter against the light. Smoothing a finger over his eyebrows, Aldith set to work cleaning Duncan’s hand, then his stomach and thighs. She took great care to wash every bit of his softened cock and balls, and when she patted them gently Duncan groaned lightly, eyes opening to look at her.

“We need a rest, something warm to drink. Don’t you agree?” Her smile left little doubt that Duncan _should_ agree.

Nodding meekly Duncan went along with her. “Yes. That would be nice, Boss.”

Cleaning her own cock and tossing the cloth on the nightstand Aldith pulled a spare blanket from the couch and spreading it on the floor at the foot of the bed behind Rhys. She hoisted herself up on the end of the bed using one of the tall bedposts for balance and stood as she untied Rhys’ arms. 

Rolling his shoulders at first, Rhys followed her as she led him by the ropes on his wrists. She stepped over the footboard and onto the trunk then clambering down onto the floor. Pointing at the middle of the blanket Aldith pulled on the ropes attached to Rhys’ wrists lightly.

“Kneel.” She kept her voice even, no anger but no hesitation either. Without too much delay Rhys knelt on the floor. His head stayed up and he watched Aldith’s every move.

Leaving him there Aldith returned to the couch. Walking around with nothing but her cock on was giving her a chill and she wrapped her undyed knit shawl back around her shoulders to ward it off. 

“Big man, come here. Bring my blue wrap, and come get our teacups.” Without a word Duncan followed her orders. Gathering the teapot, and going to the sideboard Aldith got into the bottom cupboard and removed a few decent sized pieces of ice from the wrapped bucket there. 

“Now. Time for tea. Follow me.” Leading Duncan back to the blanket Aldith set the teapot on the trunk, instructing Duncan to follow suit with his things. “Big man, untie this slut’s cock for me, it looks uncomfortably swollen.” 

Trying not to be too gentle lest Aldith reprimand him Duncan went to work loosening the final knot in Rhys’ harness and pulling out the last few passes of the ropes over his cock. A muffled moan made it past the gag as Rhys aching cock was finally allowed freedom.

Untying the laces at the top of Rhys’ braies Aldith spoke to him calmly. “I do hope you didn’t make too big of a mess of these watching us.” Laces undone, Aldith pulled the waist out to create a gap, reaching over to the trunk she took up the ice, and promptly dropped it piece by piece into Rhys’ braies. 

“There, that should take care of that. Tables don’t have erections after all, now do they?”

Tying the laces again as Rhys tried not to jerk back from the cold, Aldith looked over at Duncan as though she’d done nothing. “Weave his cock back up. Wouldn’t want him to forget where it’s at.” 

Once Rhys’s harness was reapplied Aldith pressed a hand between his shoulder blades. “Down. Hands and knees.” Smiling to herself as Rhys slowly lowered himself, when he was level Aldith released the pressure at his back. Flipping her wrap out she draped it over his back like a tablecloth. The rope harness created bumps under it but she ignored the flaw. 

Setting the teapot over his lower back where the heat would contrast with the freezing cold in the front of his braies, Aldith placed her saucer and cup as well as Duncan’s in between the sections the ropes created on Rhys’ back.

Pointing at the floor on one side of the table she’d made Aldith smiled wickedly at Duncan. “Sit. Drink with me.” Then she folded her legs sitting down cross legged, cock poking up through her knitted shawl, and picked up her teacup for a sip.

TWO CHAPTER UPDATE _gestures at Next button_


	3. Charged with Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Let's try this again. You've seen what asking nicely for what you want will achieve." Aldith looked down on Rhys, one eyebrow raised. From where he was standing, Duncan could see the glint in Rhys' eyes and he gave an inward sigh. Rhys would push._  
>  Rhys pushes, and Duncan gets to feel the consequences.

Duncan sat opposite Aldith, careful not to touch Rhys. He wanted to, at least play with Rhys' braid, curled on the floor. But he kept his hands to himself and wrapped around his tea cup. Aldith easy chatting took his mind off it, and off the exhaustion pulling at him. The tea helped, spicy and hot, reminding him of the chai Rhys made.

There was a quiet clink as he set his almost empty cup down on its saucer that drew his attention back to Rhys. Eyes closed and head down, Rhys was clearly struggling to breathe slowly and he was shivering almost imperceptibly, causing the tea cups to move in the saucers. 

Catching Adlith's eye, Duncan nodded down in Rhys' direction and got a nod from her in return.

"You can clear the table for me." Aldith waited until Duncan had moved the cups and tea pot before pulling her wrap off of Rhys. With a tug on his braid, she signaled him to sit up, and removed the gag. 

"Let's try this again. You've seen what asking nicely for what you want will achieve." Aldith looked down on Rhys, one eyebrow raised. From where he was standing, Duncan could see the glint in Rhys' eyes and he gave an inward sigh. Rhys would push.

Even on his knees, slightly disheveled from their rough handling and with his own spit drying on his face and chest, Rhys created the impression of being completely unfazed. He met Aldith's gaze without blinking. 

"But asking is so _boring_." Rhys flashed his fangs in a quick grin. "Boss."

To her credit, Aldith didn't react much except for her eyebrow rising even higher. 'That's strike four. I see you have a lot to learn. Stand up." 

When he didn't follow her order fast enough, Aldith motivated him with her crop between his legs, pressing upwards until Rhys was forced to stand on his toes. She waved Duncan over and he hurried to her side, hands behind his back and focusing on her. Still, the quiver of Rhys' muscles as he struggled for his balance was worth sneaking a glance at.

"Untie his cock. We won't need the ropes for now." Removing her crop, Aldith stepped back, trailing a hand over Duncan's ass.

Rhys' braies were cold and wet under Duncan's fingers as he untied the harness. The ice had made Rhys go limp. Duncan took care not to actually touch Rhys' cock and stepped awayafter finishing, hands on his back.

Aldith untied the rest of it, letting Duncan handle Rhys like a puppet to get him into the best position. Rhys was pliable and obedient all through it and it made Duncan nervous. He was so focused on waiting for the moment when Rhys would disobey that he jumped when Aldith tapped his thigh with her crop.

"Strip him naked and show me his cock. You can touch it." Aldith stood back and when Duncan didn't react immediately, swatted at him with the crop. "Get to it."

Pulling down the braies, Duncan nudged first one, then the other of Rhys' legs and had him step out of his underwear. Duncan folded it and put it on top of the rest of Rhys' clothes, then stepped behind him. He pushed Rhys' legs apart and grasped his wrists behind his back with one hand. The other he used to cup Rhys' balls and cock, displaying them to Aldith. The skin was still cool and there were drops of icy water clinging to it, barely warmed by Rhys' body heat.

Aldith came closer and used her crop to push Rhys' cock around, made it flop on Duncan's palm. "Oh well. I'm sure the slut will get it up again in no time." 

Without warning, Rhys twisted his wrists in Duncan's grasp. He didn't try to break the grip, but reached for Duncan's balls and gave them a gentle squeeze. Duncan uttered a surprised yelp and tried to pull away, but Rhys tightened his hold.

Aldith blinked once and took a step to the side to see what was going on. Not daring to move, Duncan gave her a pleading look, asking silently for help. Rhys used the time he still had to caress Duncan's balls and the sensitive skin behind them, drawing another yelp from him.

"I see." Moving to face Rhys again, Aldith very slowly ran her crop from his groin to under his chin, forcing him to tip his head back against Duncan. "You will let him go right now. This is your fifth mark."

With a last pat, Rhys let go and Duncan relaxed, taking a deep breath. He couldn't see Rhys' face but he was sure the little smirk was there. The one that had gotten them already in so much trouble. 

Aldith still seemed serene and even had a smile for Duncan. "You can come kneel next to me." The smile instantly vanished the second she focused on Rhys. "And you, slut, can go sit on the trunk, facing us. Spread your legs, hands on your thighs."

Duncan leaned the tiniest bit into Aldith while she ran her fingers through his mohawk, petting him as he knelt at her feet. He allowed himself a moment with closed eyes, breathing in her scent, both her perfume and her arousal.

Opening his eyes again, he was confronted with Rhys displaying himself for them. He sat upright, legs wide open and head bowed a little, clearly watching them from under his eyelashes. Duncan's heart beat faster like it always did when he got to see Rhys like this. With his white skin flushed a faint red, Rhys' tattoos stood out, came alive. All the plants and creatures on his arms, peeking around his sides from his back, seemed to move the moment Duncan didn't focus on them directly.

Aldith made a satisfied noise, traced Duncan's ear with one fingertip, playing with the pointed tip. "I want you to suck his cock. Don't try to make him come, but I want him to be close when you're done with him."

When Duncan moved to stand, she pushed him down again with a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't say anything about getting up, did I?"

"I'm sorry, Boss." Duncan made his way to Rhys on all fours and Aldith ensured he didn't dally by driving him on with none too gentle pats of her crop.

She put it under Rhys' chin to make him look up. "And you are not allowed to come. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Boss." Rhys dropped his gaze as soon as he was allowed and opened his legs further for Duncan. 

His cock still was soft and Duncan licked over it before taking it in his mouth, sucking on it, tonguing into the foreskin. Right now, he could hold it in his mouth completely, nose pressed into the soft, hairless skin of Rhys' groin. He did feel the first twitches of arousal and the cock grew warmer, hardening in his mouth. 

Soon, Duncan had to move his head up and down on it to get it all. He sucked on the tip, pushed the foreskin down with his tongue, circled the glans and licking at the slit until Rhys gave a first moan. 

Duncan kept his hands behind his back and suddenly wished for his collar. Or another way to remind him of what he was here, a toy to be played with and used. Aldith didn't let him forget it but Duncan craved a physical reminder, something that kept telling him with pain or simply by being there that he was only to obey and to endure. 

He would ask Aldith for it, once she told him he could take his mouth off of Rhys.

Hands behind his back Duncan worked Rhys to hardness while Aldith stood back, pacing as she watched on. Looking down at Duncan through his eyelashes Rhys’ breath quickened and his chest was flushed. Aldith moved closer, ghosting her the tongue of her crop over Duncan’s flank as she studied the many plants and animals that littered Rhys’ body. She’d seen them when she had put the harness on him, but now with Duncan occupied she could really _look_ at them.

The soft noises of Duncan licking and sucking at Rhys’ cock formed the background music to her musings as she tried to parse which animals and plants she knew. Suddenly, there was an unexpected tension under her crop, and the sounds coming from Duncan took on a discordant note.

Eyes flying to the source of Duncan’s distressed sounds, Aldith saw Rhys’ hand in Duncan’s short hair, holding him down onto Rhys’ cock. Duncan’s muscles had gone rigid as he panicked at the inability to rise up for air, having clearly been caught unaware.

Snapping her eyes up Aldith was met with Rhys, staring right at her, a cocksure smile that practically screamed, _”what will you do about it?”_ on his face, daring her to act. And so for a moment she let her body feel the anger that she would have if this weren’t all play and someone did that to Duncan. 

It welled up inside her, flowing out through her hand as she brought her crop down hard on the trunk right next to Rhys’ thigh without a word. Tucking her shawl out of the way behind her Aldith leaned her bare leg up against Duncan. He flinched at first, then relaxed against her breathing quickly through his nose as Rhys slowly removed his hand.

Reaching down to run her fingertips along Duncan’s flank Aldith spoke calmly. “You’re alright, big man. You didn’t disobey me. This slut here needed to learn his place.” Letting her body take over her hand, Aldith continued to brush her fingertips over Duncan’s skin while staring at Rhys directly. “I don’t remember giving you permission to use him like that. Open your mouth.”

Without giving Rhys time to comply Aldith was pressing the tongue of her crop against his lips, shoving it past them and into his mouth. She didn’t let up until she felt the resistance of the back of his mouth and heard a subdued gag. Turning her wrist so that the tongue no longer laid flat against Rhys’ throat but up and down, Aldith gave a slight wiggle to her wrist, gagging him hard.

When she pulled it out it was covered in slobber, and Rhys had fresh drool on his chin again. “Look at you, you’re a helpless whore, always drooling on yourself. Next time I’ll have to get a bib.” Wiping one side of the crop’s tongue on Rhys’ chest, Aldith turned it and cleaned the other side off there as well.

Rhys swallowed and drew a hasty breath as soon as she let him. He dipped into astral sight for a second and saw red anger burning hotly in Aldith's aura, floating above the purple like sunset clouds without touching it. Real anger in a way but not real in others, just like Rhys used the cold rage of his own persona when playing with Duncan.

Blinking back to the mundane world, Rhys kept his head down and his hands well off of Duncan. He didn't apologize because he truly wouldn't have managed anything resembling a sincere tone and didn't want to push further. Not now.

When Aldith allowed him to, Duncan sat back on his haunches, panting and blinking back tears. He leaned into Aldith, invited by her hand in his hair and refused to look at Rhys.

With her crop, Aldith raised Rhys' chin so he had to meet her gaze. "I _was_ planning on letting him fuck you, but since you so clearly want punishment, we'll forgo this."

With a last ruffling of Duncan's hair, she went to get something from the bedside table. Rhys stayed still, with Duncan kneeling between his legs. It was tempting to reach out, so close than they almost touched. Duncan raised his head and gave Rhys a short smile, waited until Rhys had answered it with one of his own, making sure they were both doing fine. Knowing this, Rhys settled back into his role.

He was surprised to hear Duncan speak, voice hoarse and quiet. "Please, Boss, will you let me have a reminder that I belong to you? Something to wear, as long as it's not a leather collar?"

Aldith stood and considered the request for a moment before taking a light silk shawl out of her wardrobe. She wrapped it around Duncan's neck like a collar, tightly enough that he'd feel the pressure of it. "There, big man. Does that make you feel better?"

Duncan nodded. "Thank you, boss." He followed her command to stand up and took his usual pose, hands behind his back, legs spread, head down. It was enough to make Rhys want to touch him again, run his hands up between Duncan's legs.

When Aldith turned to face him, Rhys realized he had watched in fascination, forgotten all about bowing his head like a good slave. Her smile made him guess that she had seen the rapt attention on his face.

"Stand up." She handed him a grease pencil. "You will write the reason for your punishment on his chest. Just so you are reminded."

"Yes, Boss." Rhys took the pencil from her and thought for a second about how to put it. Then he set to work. A grease pencil wasn't the ideal medium for his copperplate handwriting but he gave it his best try. _I'm getting punished because Rhys is a greedy slut who can't behave himself._ He had enough room to write that a few times before stepping back and reading it out loud to Aldith who wouldn't be able to decipher his hand.

"Very well. You can sit back down on the trunk, to one side." Aldith took the pencil from him and then gave a soft slap to Duncan's ass with her crop. "You lie down along the length of it. Head in his lap, feet on the floor. Grab his braid, make him look you in the eyes and don't allow him to turn away."

They both hurried to obey her. Looking down at Duncan, Rhys saw fear in his eyes and wanted badly to caress him, reassure him. But he put his hands behind his back and grabbed his own wrist to keep them there. With his braid wound around Duncan's fist, Rhys had to bend over him and Duncan put enough strength into his hold that resisting tugged painfully at the roots.

Rhys' hard cock was nestled against Duncan's neck, the silk of the scarf cool on Rhys' skin. Duncan was tense, his pupils so wide the usual dark brown turned to black. His pulse ran hard and fast, a steady beat against Rhys' cock. He tensed even more when Aldith moved the crop over his body, from his groin to his neck, giving a pat to each nipple.

"You will count each hit." The crop tapping Rhys firmly in the chest made it clear who she was talking to. "And you will ask me for each one."

"Please, Boss, hit him. Punish me by hurting him." The first strike came immediately, landing on Duncan's chest with a resounding slap. Duncan flinched, held Rhys' gaze without blinking.

"One. Please, hit him again." Rhys made sure to speak loudly and clearly and his tone was far from the sarcastic provocation it had been earlier.

Duncan bore the pain well, as always. But meeting his eyes got harder as the punishment went on. The pain was visible there, in the way he flinched and blinked and then made himself look up at Rhys again. And there was devotion there, warm and soft.

With every hit, Rhys saw hurt and betrayal build. A few particularly nasty hits to his nipples brought tears to Duncan's eyes and he blinked them away, leaving a wet trail. Rhys wanted to kiss him and to tell him that it would be over soon. Instead, he asked for more punishment for him. Begged for it when Aldith thought he wasn't sincere.

"Twenty. Please, Boss, hit him again. I need to see him in pain so I learn to obey you." Rhys could hear the tremor in his own voice. Duncan's breathing was fast and shallow and he stopped after each hit, a moment of complete stillness before he breathed away the pain. Every time, he arched his neck against Rhys leg before giving himself up for the next strike.

Chest turning a lovely shade of rose, Duncan looked amazing. Taking everything Rhys asked Aldith for, and never once asking to stop. It was tempting to continue past the number in her head, they would never know. 

Crop landing harshly above Duncan’s nipple, Rhys counted another.The tiny amount of regret present in his voice told Aldith that the punishment was indeed working, but not as much as she would like. Continuing past thirty would make it stick perhaps. But, then, there were other ways. More punishments and more fun to be had, more to make Rhys regret.

Drawing her crop down and around Duncan’s nipple, Aldith let the crop bite into hard and quick, followed immediately by another before Rhys could even open his mouth. “Twentynine.” Rhys took a breath and Aldith paused her hand allowing him to get the rest out before her next hit. “Hit him again please, Boss.”

It was an easy request to give in to. Bringing her crop down right over the last two, hitting hard and pulling it right back up. Duncan curled up a tiny fraction reflexively with the pain, abdomen rippling with the effort. “Thirty. Please. Hit him again, Boss. I need to learn.”

Without warning Aldith let her crop come down on Duncan’s cock, aroused from all the pain and resting in the crook of his hip previously ignored. Not as harshly as she had hit his chest, but not a painless tap either.

“Thirty-one. Boss, please hit him again.” Duncan’s eyes were closed in pain, a tear rolling away from the corner, and at those words he looked up at Rhys with betrayal in his eyes. She caught Rhys flinching at what he saw, but he didn’t look away.

“No. That one doesn’t count.” Rhys looked primed to open his mouth but then kept it close, jaw set, staring down at Duncan who had a look of desperation on his face. “We are done here.” Stepping close, she let her hand glide over Duncan’s cock to soothe away the hurt there. “You did well big man. Taking a punishment you didn’t earn.”

Smiling softly at Duncan, she walked up to his face. Ran her hand over his cheek, watching as he turned away from Rhys into it. “Go get up on the bed. Wait for me there. You can lie on your back.”

“You.” Aldith lifted Rhys’ chin with the end of her crop. “If I could whip your balls instead of his I would.” Taking one of the ropes discarded from Rhys’ wrists earlier Aldith reached for his braid. Securing one end tightly to his hair she walked to the other side of the foot of the bed. He could follow or he could get his hair yanked. It did not matter to her.

Looking at where Duncan had laid on the bed, in the middle, Aldith measured out a small length of the rope and proceeded to tie Rhys’ hair to the bedpost at the end of the bed. Taking the other short rope from earlier she used it to bind his arms together at the wrists. “You will do nothing but watch.”

Leaving Rhys to his post, quite literally, Aldith went to the sideboard and retrieved another piece of ice. Stopping at her trunk she took out a small hourglass, and then went to Duncan on the bed. Removing her knit shawl, Aldith raised a leg onto the bed and unbuckled her cock harness, setting it into the basket under her nightstand. The hourglass she placed on top of it to drain to one side.

Crawling onto the bed and over to Duncan, Aldith held up the ice. “I’m sorry I had to hurt you like that big man. It’s the only way for the cocky slut to learn, and I appreciate you helping me teach him.” Laying on her side next to Duncan, curling around to put her head on his shoulder, Aldith lowered the ice to his chest.

Duncan gave a relieved moan when the cold ice touched his hot skin. Working slowly Aldith slid it over every inch of his reddened flesh. Watching intently as the ice melted and rivulets of water beaded up on his skin. The grease pencil whorls and swirls barely smudged at all, repelling the water and sending it away. She worked from the outside inward until she was circling Duncan’s nipple and he was breathing fast, as it hardened under the ice.

Even though her fingers were numb from the cold Aldith repeated the entire process again on the side closest to her, ending with a kiss to Duncan’s nipple. “Feel better, big man?”

“Yes. Boss.” Duncan blinked his eyes open looking down at Aldith where she was sitting up next to him now. “Feels good, thank you, Boss.” Duncan seemed to have drifted off and it took a moment for him to come back and answer. 

Crawling down to the end of the bed Aldith gripped Rhys’ jaw, squeezing the hinge until he opened. She forced the small remaining piece of ice into it, with the taste of the grease pencil still clinging to it, then held his mouth shut with it inside and smiled at him.

Returning to Duncan and flipping the now ready hourglass over Aldith ran a finger over the lid of his eye. “Time for your reward. This glass measures five minutes. During that time you may touch me however you like so long as you do not cause me pain and you do not come. You have earned the use of your cock if you choose.”

Duncan rolled over on his side and hugged Aldith to himself. It was a slow embrace and he ended up curled all around her, one leg over her hip, the top of her head under his chin. His cock pressed hard against her stomach but he wasn't in the mood to do much about it.

The betrayal of Rhys asking Aldith to hurt Duncan, over and over again, begging for it even, stung badly. Even without having Rhys' cock pressing against his neck, drops of precum running down it and onto Duncan's skin, it would have been obvious that Rhys enjoyed seeing Duncan like this. Sure, there had been regret in his eyes, but not enough to make him ask Aldith to stop.

It was easier to bear if he gave himself to Aldith completely and didn't expect Rhys to care about him. Aldith did.

Breathing in the scent of her hair, burying his nose in it, Duncan ran his palms over her back and her flank, tracing the shape of her shoulder blades and her spine down to the curve of her ass and up again.

He very much ignored Rhys, turning his back on him and not even glancing in his direction. Rhys' slow breathing and the sharp crack when he bit down on the ice Aldith had fed him were the only things Duncan noticed and soon, they faded away.

The silken scarf was a calming pressure around his neck, just enough that he knew it was there. He had no illusions that Rhys would behave himself, especially if Aldith made Duncan suffer the consequences, and he was glad to have asked for this reminder who he belonged to.

Rolling over once more so he was on top of Aldith, careful not to let her feel his weight, Duncan moved slowly against her. There was no urgency to it. She readily opened her legs for him so his cock sunk between the folds of her cunt, rubbing over her clit. It made Adith give a soft moan and a shudder ran over Duncan. He kept his face buried against her neck and both his hands in her hair, soft and luxuriant.

With his cock pressed against her, Duncan raised himself on his elbows and dared to look at her. He swallowed, took a deep breath and cupped her face in one hand, drawing his thumb over her lips.

That Duncan was so clearly terrified of her and yet still wanted to cuddle up with her for safety sent an electric throb of arousal through Aldith’s cunt. Smiling sweetly against his thumb, Aldith kissed it lightly. “You’re so very good for me big man. Taking everything I have to give you.”

Bringing her hand up to hold Duncan’s to the side of her face for a few seconds before moving it to his, Aldith traced the line of his eyebrow. Wandering her fingers out to the tip of his ear she rubbed it between her thumb and first two fingers. Massaging it she slowly moved down to the lobe, until she had massaged his entire ear.

“So handsome. Strong.” Raising her legs around behind him Aldith set her feet flat on Duncan’s calves and rocked the soles of her feet against them. Doing so rubbed her wet cunt along his length and Aldith shuddered along with Duncan at the sensation. “You try so hard not to disobey.”

Slipping the fingers of one hand into Duncan’s mohawk Alidth drew his face down towards her. Pressed her cheek to his, side by side, and breathed with him. It was calming, she could feel the concern seeping out of Duncan, as well as her own arousal dying down. The throb in her core ebbed away, less and less forcefully present. She was glad of that, as amazing as this was. She wanted to keep the pleasure focused on the orks. She was only here to direct their pleasure, not seek her own.

A glance at the hourglass revealed the sand rapidly slipping away, the upper chamber almost empty. Stroking Duncan’s back, Aldith turned her head to check on Rhys. 

At the end of the bed he had moved to the very edge of his tether, tugging his own hair slightly. One hand on either side of his cock he teased it slowly. A sly grin spread across his face as soon as he saw Aldith looking, but he made no effort to hide his hands sliding over his cock.

Ignoring Rhys completely, Aldith ran her fingers through Duncan’s mohawk again. “Time’s up, big man.” Duncan made no noise, only sat back on his heels, placing his hands on his thighs and bowing his head, expression unreadable.

Tipping Duncan’s chin up with her finger Aldith looked him right in the eyes. “I have a task for you. Would you like to help me punish that slut?” Tilting her head in Rhys’ direction Aldith smiled conspiratorially at Duncan. “His balls are much to free.”

Blinking at Aldith for a moment before speaking, Duncan’s voice held a slight edge of hurt. “I’d like that. To help you teach him. Tell me what to do? Please, Boss.”

“Go to the trunk. There is a leather cone with chains that dangle from it. Take it and choose the amount of weights you think he has earned himself. Wrap it around the base of his balls and attach the weights to the chains. Then untie him and present him on the bed for me. No need to be too gentle.” A quick touch to Duncan’s cheek and then Aldith sent him on his way. “You may begin.”

Ignoring that Rhys was still stroking himself at the end of the bed, Aldith crawled to the side and leaned over to dig in the basket under her nightstand. Retrieving her smallest glass dildo and the oil from on top she sat back against the pillows. The green tinted glass was short and thin, perhaps as thick as two of her fingers, with a flat round base for holding onto. Usually she reserved it for use with men who were new to having something in their ass, an introduction of sorts, but for Rhys it was meant to be nothing but a tease.

Settling further into the pillows, Aldith took a deep breath and let it out. She would have Duncan put Rhys on all fours in front of her. Fuck him relentlessly with the tiny glass cock. Make the weights swing, and if they didn’t swing enough, she would slide her foot down in between Rhys’ legs giving them a little encouragement with her toes. Best of all, she would get to see Duncan’s face while he did it all.

Duncan backed off the bed, keeping his distance from Rhys, and went to dig in the trunk. He found the leather cuff Aldith had mentioned and thoughtfully hefted the different weights. He chose two and brought some extra. He had a feeling they might need them.

Putting the weights on the bed for now, he stepped in front of Rhys who looked up at him with that smirk, hands still on his cock. Duncan glared at him and grabbed the rope between Rhys' wrists, pulling his hands up and behind his head. He untied the braid from the bed post, giving it a sharp tug. Rhys let him and Duncan almost relaxed, thinking he'll be allowed to work in peace. It lasted for a second before Rhys moved against him, grinding his cock against Duncan and giving him a bite to the neck.

It made Duncan jump but he recovered quickly, grabbing Rhys and spinning him around. With a practiced movement, he forced Rhys on his knees in front of the bed, upper body pressed onto the mattress by Duncan's hand between his shoulder blades. It The air was punched out of Rhys in a wheeze and Duncan grinned.

He had to risk letting Rhys go because he needed both hands to wrap his balls in the leather. Slowly releasing him, he banked on Rhys still being out of breath from the hard landing and on the fact that Duncan would be holding his balls.

Picking Rhys up by the hips, Duncan moved him around until Rhys' cock was trapped under him and out of the way. A shuddering moan flowed out of Rhys when Duncan grabbed his sac and pulled his balls down. He was not gentle about it, nor about fixing the leather cone around them. An experimental tug on the chains made Rhys flinch and yelp.

Duncan took hold of Rhys' braid and forced him to stand up, untying the ropes around his wrists. When Rhys twisted to turn in his grasp, Duncan swiped his legs from under him and caught him deftly. In one movement, he picked Rhys up, turned him over and put him on the bed on all fours. This time, he kept hold of the back of Rhys' neck, pushing his head down, while he attached two weights to the chains.

He slowly allowed Rhys to raise himself on his hands and knees after, the weights swinging between his legs. Under Duncan's hand, Rhys' muscles tensed with the ache in his balls. Duncan shoved him into position, his ass turned towards Aldith so she had a good view of the weights.

Kneeling on the bed beside Rhys, one hand still on Rhys' neck in a firm hold, Duncan looked up at Aldith from under his eyelashes. "He is ready for you, Boss."

“Beautifully done, big man.” Setting the glass dildo on her lap and folding up her legs for a moment, Aldith leaned forward. She gave the weights a push, watched them sway, listening to Rhys moan in discomfort. With one hand she stilled the weights, and with the other she scratched her nails down Rhys ass cheek hard. Then she sent the weights swinging again.

Slicking the glass dildo up with oil Aldith twirled it against Rhys’ hole. “You could have had something better, slut. Bigger. Warm. But no, you had to be cocky.” Pushing it in, she fucked it in and out without thought for his pleasure. Making sure to press the small flat base hard against him to rock his hips and keep the weights moving underneath him. Careful not to hit his prostate. This was not about Rhys feeling good. This about him wanting more and not getting it.

After a minute or two Aldith sighed dramatically. “Your ass is insatiable, slut. We’ll have to train it to expect less.” Shoving the dildo in and leaving it there Aldith rolled her wrist. “Big man, turn the slut around. He’s made my arm tired but you have the muscles to keep going.”

Observing as Duncan shoved Rhys around on the bed, putting his head up by Aldith and bringing his ass down to himself Aldith couldn’t help but notice the red mark darkening on the crook of Duncan’s neck below her scarf where Rhys had bitten him. Marked her big man. Unacceptable.

Groaning as the weights pulled roughly at his balls when he was manhandled Rhys eventually let out a sigh. Duncan had resumed fucking him with the dildo and Rhys’ face made it apparent that even with the small size he was enjoying it. Unfolding her legs, Aldith snaked them down under Rhys, feet carefully avoiding his cock, and nudged at the weights with her toes to hear a pained note in his moans.

Wrapping his braid around her hand she tilted his head back to make him stare into her eyes, and then quickly leaned down to his neck and bit him hard. Teeth taking hold of the flesh and muscle below it, she worried at it until she could feel the choked grunt in his throat through her mouth before letting go. She hadn’t broken the skin but the bruise would be magnificent and she smiled at Rhys far too sweetly, dropping his braid.

A soft whine from Rhys made her look up. Duncan was kneeling behind him with a fascinated look on his face, staring at Rhys’ ass, small glass dildo in hand, having happily taken it away for a moment. Plunging it back in Rhys rewarded Duncan with a sigh and Aldith’s toes sent the weights swinging again, turning it into a deeply pained groan.

“Add another weight big man, the slut seems to be enjoying this too much. He’s making a lot of noise.” Shoving two of her fingers into Rhys mouth, Aldith pressed them back, stroking the back of his throat until he gave up a gag.

With Aldith's fingers in his mouth and the dildo held firmly in his ass, Rhys was distracted from what Duncan was doing. Until Duncan let the third weight drop into place, knocking into the others and sending them all swinging.

Duncan even refused to give Rhys any pleasure to help with the sudden spike in pain, pulling the dildo out and waiting. Rhys groaned around Aldith's fingers, still in his mouth. At least she didn't try to make him choke any more. But he got the feeling that this was still an option, just from the way she frowned at him.

He gave a soft whine when Duncan teased him with the tip of the dildo, pushed it in just enough to open Rhys up, then pulling out again. At least it allowed the weights to come to rest and for the pain to settle.

Just when he had relaxed the tiniest bit, Duncan pushed the dildo in all the way, forceful enough to set the weights swinging again and to knock another moan from Rhys. He struggled to swallow around Aldith's fingers and Duncan's hard thrusts pushed him forward, made him gag on them again.

The dildo brushed up against his prostate and Rhys shuddered. He tried to arch his back into it, to make it touch more firmly. The only thing that got him was Duncan stopping completely, tracing over Rhys' hole with the tip of the dildo. Only when Rhys got back into position did he get his ass fucked again. But nowhere as much as he liked.

Duncan knew exactly what Rhys liked and how and he refused to give it to him. He'd hit the right rhythm or the right angle, wait for Rhys to moan and enjoy it and then stopped or changed pace.

Despite the pain and the frustration, or maybe because of it, Rhys' cock was achingly hard. And despite how much Aldith was losing patience with him and how much it would worsen the pain, Rhys tried to take his cock in hand.

It earned him Aldith's fingers nudging his throat until he gagged and pulled his hand back. Blinking away the tears and swallowing, Rhys gave it a bit and then tried again. This time, Aldith choked him and kept him from moving his head back to evade her by digging her fingernails into the tip of his ear. She stopped when he gave up and left him panting and whimpering.

"Big man, please hold one of his arms on his back. The slut needs to be controlled so he behaves." Aldith ignored Rhys, didn't even look at him.

Duncan followed her order promptly, twisting Rhys' arm on his back and holding it there in a firm grip. It left Rhys with no choice but to endure their skillful torture, trapped between pain and pleasure but not enough from either of those to lose himself in. Every time Rhys started to focus on the deep ache in his balls, Duncan would give his prostate a few quick strokes or fuck him just deep enough with the dildo. And every time he started to find just enough pleasure in it, Aldith would give a gentle kick to the weights.

He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when it finally stopped.

"Are you satisfied, big man? Did you torture him enough?" Aldith sounded very sweet. Rhys didn't look up, she had finally taken her fingers out of his mouth and he held his head bowed.

Duncan gave it a moment's thought. "For now. Yes, Boss."

“Slut, I’m hungry. There are some dried apricots on the table by the teapot. Bring me a handful.” Nodding at Duncan, Aldith motioned for him to join her at the head of the bed. “You can let him go so he can complete his task big man.” Releasing Rhys’ arm Duncan moved away from him with a distrustful look. 

“Yes, Boss.” Carefully Rhys moved to the edge of the bed and stood. With painstaking movements he began walking to the table to get the dried fruit. Wary of making the weights swing to far or fast in between his legs.

“Well? Hurry up, slut, I haven’t got all day.” Aldith allowed herself a grin that Rhys would never be able to see. Duncan had moved up the bed and was kneeling beside her in a perfect pose. It was pleasing to have one so well behaved at her command and she ruffled his hair in satisfaction.

A stifled groan drifted across the room as Rhys tried to sped up. He scooped up a handful of apricots and turned back towards Aldith and Duncan on the bed. The weights swung under him, clattering together with the movement.

By the time Rhys returned the bed Aldith was tapping the time out on her arm. “Too slow, slut.” Taking the handful of dried apricots from him she hummed and then pointed at the floor. “Kneel. Not a word, and don’t touch yourself. You’re already at five marks.”

Ignoring Rhys as he knelt onto the hardwood floor, Aldith proceeded to put an apricot in her mouth. Chewy and sweet, she savored the flavor before eating another. Looking at Duncan, perfectly posed still beside her, she ran a finger over his lips, pausing to tap it right where his tusk poked out. “Open.”

Silently he did, and she rewarded him with an apricot on his tongue. Musing quietly to herself Aldith finished the rest. She would like to say she would regret putting Duncan up against the wall and enforcing Rhys’ punishment on him, she might even tell Duncan she did regret it, but it honestly wasn’t true. Everything about it made her mind tickle. From the way Duncan withstood it, to the beauty of giving Rhys the chance to hurt Duncan without ever laying a hand on him.

Finishing the last of her snack Aldith ran a hand under Duncan’s chin, turning his face to hers. “Alright big man, can you endure a bit more for me? He has disobeyed, and there must be a punishment for that.”

Duncan’s voice was quieter than it had been when he’d said he was satisfied with Rhys’ torture earlier. “Yes, Boss. I’ll do it for you.” He looked over at Rhys kneeling on the floor with irritation written all over his face.

“Good. I want you to lead him over the wall there. He’s not allowed to walk. Take him by his hair, and he _will_ follow.” Indicating the place against the wall she preferred to use for whipping, Aldith stretched.

Swinging her legs down and finding her braies Aldith slipped her legs into them. Duncan had gotten off the opposite side of the bed and approached Rhys from the side using his long reach to take hold of the end of his braid. A hard tug brought Rhys immediately over to his side, catching himself on his hands and moaning at the sudden pull of the weight on his balls as his ass came up off his heels.

On all fours he crawled behind Duncan, head tilted down by Duncan’s hold on his hair. Duncan walked slowly, allowing Rhys to move languidly across the wooden floor and Aldith thought he must be giving her a deliberate show. Standing up and tying her braies Aldith smiled at the image. Big man leading the slut to his punishment.

Duncan pushed Rhys down on his ass again when they had reached the wall with one hand to his shoulder. The weights settled on the floor with a loud clack. Pushing Rhys around to face Aldith with one foot, Duncan stood next to him, the braid wrapped around his fist.

"Stand him up and hold him against the wall, your chest to his. I don't want him squirming out of this. You can take off the weights." Aldith was still watching from her spot next to the bed.

Grabbing Rhys under both arms, Duncan pulled him to his feet, spun him around and pushed him face first into the wall, holding both his wrists in one hand. He took his time with the weights, removing one after the other and enjoying how Rhys writhed ineffectually in his grip.

When he was done, he turned Rhys around again and used his own body to pin him against the wall. One hand curled in Rhys' hair, pulling his head back so he had to look up at Duncan. Standing like this pressed their chests together and Rhys' cock lay along Duncan's, hot against his skin.

Aldith had come up behind them and Duncan gave a tiny jump when her fingers caressed his back. "Just like this. Don't let go."

Something dragged across his ass and it took Duncan a moment to realize that she was writing on it with the grease pencil. He kept perfectly still until she was done.

"I am being punished because Rhys is a slut who likes to see me hurt." Aldith read it out for them to hear. She gave a squeeze to Duncan's ass, reached between his legs and cupped his balls. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you. You realize it's not my fault, don't you. He forced my hand."

Duncan glared at Rhys who looked back at him with the most innocent look on his face. "I know, Boss. I can take it. For you."

The first blow landed across his ass, a resounding smack that wasn't all that painful.

"You will count again, slut, and ask for more. And remember to ask nicely." Aldith moved the crop between their legs, nudging Rhys' balls still trapped in the leather cuff.

The ache from the weights had only just settled and the casual nudge made it flare up again, drawing a soft moan from Rhys.

"Yes, Boss. Please, hit him again so I can learn to behave." Rhys didn't bother counting the first hit.

He held Duncan's gaze while the blows rained down on him and struggled to count and ask before Aldith got impatient and just hit Duncan again. It went without saying that any of these unasked for hits did not get counted.

Every flinch and every shudder from Duncan, every impact of the crop on his ass, traveled through Rhys' body. Every single one of his moans vibrated in Rhys' chest. Every deep breath he took pushed Rhys harder against the wall.

Duncan's eyes were dark with the pain. Rhys could read in them how much the betrayal that Rhys didn't care enough about him to behave hurt, maybe more than the whipping.

"Twenty. Please, Boss, hit him again." Rhys tipped his head back further as Duncan tightened his grip in his hair.

So far, he had kept his hands pressed to the wall, palms flat against it. Now, he moved one of them, slipped it between them and closed it around Duncan's balls. He didn't squeeze, but held on tightly enough to make it obvious he didn't intend to let go without being forced in some way.

Duncan sucked in a sharp breath and bared his teeth at Rhys in a snarl. "Boss, please let me hurt him." His tone made it abundantly clear he was done with Rhys' provocations.

Crop halting mid-swing, Aldith drew it back towards herself. Casting her eyes over Duncan’s body she say Rhys’ wandering hand and the problem that had drawn the last straw of Duncan’s ire. _Please let me hurt him._ It was close to the line they had negotiated at the start of this, and Aldith was not going to let Duncan change that line while in this frame of mind. That would be irresponsible. But… There were other options, striking Rhys with something like her crop was not the only way to _hurt_ him.

Pressing her crop against Rhys balls still trapped inside the leather cuff, Aldith was not gentle. “Let. Go. Slut.” She continued to press until he complied and then pressed a bit harder to drive her point home before taking her crop away. “Big man, come stand by me.” Duncan let out a relieved breath, backing away from Rhys on the way, leaving him there with only a harsh glare and nothing more.

Running her hand gently over Duncan’s balls when he came to her side Aldith made apoint to touch over every place Rhys’ hand had been, to replace the ghost of his touch with her own. “Tell me how you want to hurt this slut big man and I’ll consider it.”

Directing a fiery scowl at Rhys and letting out a rough breath Duncan turned his attention to her. “I want to spank him, Boss. Please. He is enjoying my pain too much, I want to make him feel it himself.” With another hot glare at Rhys Duncan added, “Maybe then he’ll learn.”

Humming to herself and tapping her crop rapidly against her leg below her braies, Aldith thought it over. “Alright. Take him over to the bed. Put the slut on his knees on there for me.”

Duncan wasted no time at all, going to Rhys and grabbing him by one wrist, cranking it behind his back to march him over to the bed. With a lightning quick move he swept Rhys’ legs out from under him and then tossed him onto the bed, before pulling him back up onto his knees. Aldith had come to stand facing the bed and Duncan settled into his perfect standing pose behind Rhys facing her on the opposite side of the bed.

Taking hold of the bed post Aldith pulled herself up onto the mattress and balanced there stepping over to him. “Slut, you have gone too far, and I decided that big man is entitled to punish you for your mistreatment of him. He has done so much to help you learn good behavior, and yet you disregard his gift. You will count each hit and _beg_ him for the next. _I_ will decide if you have begged sincerely enough.” Taking Rhys’ braid in her hand Aldith wrapped her hand in it twice and started to pull down. Lower and lower, forcing Rhys to follow her hand towards the mattress. “Down!”

There was a pained grunt from Rhys as he was tugged down onto his hands and knees. Dropping his braid Aldith proceeded to straddle his shoulders facing Duncan so she would have a good view of him spanking Rhys, be able to make sure it didn’t get too out of hand. 

Sitting on Rhys’ shoulders like this he wouldn’t be able to move away from Duncan’s hits, and Aldith looked up at Duncan with a nod. “He will get the last five of your hits. Plus five more for good measure. You may begin big man.”

The sound was a penetrating smack of skin on skin and Aldith felt the jerk of Rhys’ body underneath her. “One. Please hit me again.” 

Rhys was asking not begging and Aldith was not satisfied. “Try again. I said beg for the next not ask. You should learn to listen as well as behave.”

The next strike caused Rhys to shudder roughly underneath her and Aldith squeezed her legs on his shoulders. “One. Please I wan- need you to hit me again.” Aldith gave a small smile to Duncan and nodded for him to continue.

“A little better. I guess I’ll count that one.” Aldith waited for Duncan to land another blow and another, one of which she declined to count, before leaning forward to scraped her nails lightly over the red patches on Rhys’ ass.

There was a quiet gasp from Rhys at the action, and she nodded at Duncan sitting back onto Rhys’ shoulders to watch him work. Another loud slap of flesh against flesh. “Three, please! Make me hurt.” 

The hits rocked and swayed Rhys’ body; his voice becoming hoarse as he counted and begged. Once Duncan brought his hand down too quickly several times in a row for Rhys to even have a hope of counting and Aldith smiled proudly at Duncan. Another time Rhys only gave a meek, “Seven, please.” And even though Aldith heard a distinct note of contrition there she did not let the single word request slide.

“Try again, slut.” The next strike drew a beautiful pitiful beg, a rough moan and a held breath. Aldith had to admit to herself she rather liked her perch, it gave her a unique view and more than the usual sensory feedback from the person being spanked. She could feel each spank in a whole new way as it reverated through Rhys’ body.

Rhys gave lovely moan, the kind one makes when biting their lips to try and keep it in, right before calling out his tenth hit and Aldith was a bit sad they were done. “Are you satisfied big man? Did you get to hurt him enough?”

Staring at Rhys’ ass for a long moment before speaking up, Duncan looked at Aldith through his lashes. “No, Boss. I want to hurt him more. Please?”

The request took Aldith a little aback but she made sure not to let it show. Her big man must have been really displeased with the slut if he was not content with what he had already been allowed to do. Aldith was aware that he was afraid of her and asking for things took a great deal from him. There was no reason to deny him this though, he hadn’t misbehaved at all.

“Aright, how many more do you think it will take for this slut to truly regret his behavior?” Flicking Rhys’ flank with her fingers while she addressed Duncan Aldith clearly indicated which slut they were discussing.

Rhys held his breath while Duncan thought it over. Duncan had known exactly what he was doing when he had asked to spank Rhys. As much as he enjoyed pain and humiliation, Rhys found spanking hard to bear, it broke down his defenses quickly. And he was holding on to the last of them right now.

"Ten more." Duncan sounded harsh and Rhys cringed a little.

"Go ahead, big man. Make him beg." Aldith ran a finger up Rhys' spin. Her weight on top of him held him in place very effectively .

With the next strike landing right in the middle of the already hot and painful spot on his ass, the prickle of tears stung at Rhys' eyes. He bit them back, squeezed his eyes shut and struggled for a clear voice. "Eleven. Please, I need you to hurt me more."

Duncan took his time until the fifteenth hit and then landed several of them in quick succession. The pain built and Rhys couldn't escape it, couldn't even squirm, had to keep presenting his ass. It crashed over him like a wave and took away his breath.

With a heaving gasp, Rhys struggled to speak and only managed a tiny sob. Trying again, he found his voice, small and wavering. "Fifteen. Please-- I need--" He couldn't continue, a much bigger sob shuddered through him and brought tears with it. Rhys let go, let his defenses crumble and be washed away.

Duncan exchanged a look with Aldith. He had seen this coming, had worked towards it because he knew Rhys wanted it. The relief of tears and the true loss of control over himself. They probably could finish the punishment with him like that, Rhys usually craved that, but Duncan wanted to make sure.

Sliding off of Rhys’ shoulders Aldith knelt and sunk her hand into the base of his braid. Hand under his chin she tilted his head up to look at her. Body wracked with sobs Rhys looked lost and helpless, it was extremely appealing. “Doing alright for me, slut?” Rhys gave a soft nod and the fact that he could respond with a nod reassured Aldith. Crawling over and reaching down into her basket Aldith retrieved a sleigh bell.

Pressing it into Rhys’ hand she continued. “Do you understand now, slut?” Another slow nod as Rhys squeezed the bell in his hand. “You are not in control here. And we are not done with you.” Rhys gave an adamant nod, the tears never stopping, and his breath shaking out of him. “Continue big man.” Satisfied that Rhys could communicate if he needed them to stop Aldith climbed back onto his shoulders to watch Duncan finish.

Duncan hesitated for a moment. "Boss, may I free his balls, please?"

Aldith gave him a sharp glance and Duncan winced, afraid of having gone too far. He wanted to push Rhys, to overload him with pain. The realization that he was steering the scene came a second too late.

He was left with the sinking feeling of having fucked up for long moments while she thought it over.

"No. He hasn't earned that yet. But you can touch his balls however you want between hits." Aldith leaned forward to scratch over Rhys' ass with her fingernails again, drawing a hiccuping sob from him.

Relief flooded through Duncan at her words, he hadn't messed up hard enough to be punished. At least not right away.

Following her suggestion, he slipped his hands between Rhys' legs from behind and gave a light squeeze to his balls. Hearing Rhys cry out told him that this was doing exactly what he wanted.

He softly petted Rhys ass, the skin burning hot under his palm. When he struck it again, Rhys flinched hard enough to almost unseat Aldith. With a growl, Duncan grabbed Rhys' balls and and gave a tug on them to remind him to stay in place. For his next strike, he held on to them, forcing Rhys to keep still.

Rhys almost made it. Agonizing pain shot through him when he winced and pulled on his own balls, held in Duncan's grasp. Gasping for breath, he settled into position again, dreading the next hit.

Duncan took his time, fondling his balls. Light caresses, interchanged with firm squeezes and Rhys could never tell what would be next. It kept him tense, shuddering with the strain of bearing Aldith's weight and somehow enduring the pain.

Mind floating, he was buffeted by the waves of hot agony. It kept beaching him, throwing him back into his body. His sobs grew harder and he had no hope of controlling them, didn't even try any more. His focus shrunk to the parts of his body Duncan was touching. Torturing.

Aldith's weight on his back kept Rhys grounded. A soothing, steady counterpart to the ever changing pain Duncan put him through. No longer forced to count, Rhys allowed himself to simply give up any hold he had on himself.

After a while, he surfaced again. There was a deep ache in his balls and his ass was burning, but Duncan had stopped hurting him. Rhys' wild sobs had calmed to sniffles, mostly because of exhaustion. He drew a deep breath, and another, until he was comfortable in his body again and slightly raised his head.

"--thank you for teaching me, Boss." Rhys' voice was hoarse and he struggled to find it.

A slow smile spread on Aldith’s lips at those words. Sliding off Rhys’ shoulders again, she tipped his head up to look at her by the chin. “You're welcome, slut. Now show me you mean it. Crawl up and lay down in the middle of the bed on your back.”

Dropping his chin, Aldith scooted off the bed. Finding her discarded blue wrap, she wound it around her chest and tied at the side of her neck as it was before. Glancing up to see Rhys slowly making his way up to the center where he turned over, limbs languid and heavy. “Spread your knees, slut.”

Barely keeping himself together Rhys followed her command. Legs falling open to the sides, Aldith clambered back onto the bed and laid at his side beckoning Duncan to get on the bed as well. Slipping an arm under Rhys’ neck to pull him close, Aldith wound her hand in his braid and whispered in his ear, “One last thing, slut.” Snapping her fingers at Duncan, Aldith pointed between Rhys’ legs. “ _Now_ , you may take it off. Give him a good squeeze.” 

Setting her fingers over the inside of Rhys’ thigh Aldith’s nails dug in as she gripped him hard, just as Duncan undid the cuff. A stern reminder not to close his legs against the pain.

Never taking her eyes off of Duncan she stared entranced as he groped Rhys’ balls none to gently. Rocking into her and crying out in pain, Rhys sobbed roughly. Aldith pulled his head to her and whispered praise into his ear as he broke down. Reveling in the last of his walls falling away in her arms. “Shh, that’s it slut, let it all out. Let me have it all. You’ve done well.”

Caressing Duncan’s arm with the hand that had gripped Rhys’ thigh, Aldith ran it up to his bicep. She caught his attention with a nod, and pulled loose the knot on the scarf around his neck. “Duncan, why don’t you come join us up here? I think Rhys might like to be held for a while.”

Duncan had watched Rhys clutch at Aldith, desperate to find comfort amidst the pain Duncan was causing him. Even before Rhys had started to sob, Duncan had known this would be over, he had seen Rhys like that before and he was clearly done.

When Aldith invited him, he stretched out behind Rhys and hugged him. Rhys turned in his arms and hid against his neck, one hand buried in Duncan's mohawk. Rhys still was sobbing quietly and Duncan rubbed soothing little circles in his undercut with his thumb.

Reaching across Rhys, he invited Aldith to move closer and spoon into Rhys, he knew Rhys would like that. He let a hand rest on her hip when she did, keeping Rhys safely between them.

It took a while for Rhys to calm down and they just rested in a comfortable silence until Rhys breathing had returned to normal and he finally moved, turning on his back and around to hug Aldith.

"Thank you. I enjoyed that a lot." Rhys sounded a little muffled but much calmer than before.

Aldith returned the hug. "Thank _you_. Both of you, for letting me be the first to earn your submission together. That means a lot to me.” Aldith reached over to pet Duncan as she spoke as well.

Now that Rhys was coming alive again, Duncan got to work washing him quickly and then cleaning himself up, letting Aldith watch Rhys while he did.

Stifling a yawn, Rhys stretched. "Not that I'm tired of your company, but I think I need to sleep a little, I'm exhausted." He flopped on his back again and nosed into Aldith's neck. "Do you think you can let me have a room for a couple of hours?"

"Of course. Across the hall. There's no one on this floor." She looked at Duncan and he nodded.

"I'll take him." Leaving Rhys cuddled up with Aldith a little longer, Duncan went to put on his pants and gather up Rhys' clothes before gathering Rhys himself up in his arms. He was languid and heavy, curling up against Duncan's chest immediately.

Padding across the hall barefoot, Duncan nudged the door to the other room open with his hip and put Rhys down on the bed. He tucked him in and went back to get some water and a plate with dried fruit in case Rhys got hungry. By the time he returned, Rhys had buried himself in the blanket and Duncan had to go digging for him.

"Do you need anything else? Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" He kissed Rhys, fingers gently scritching Rhys' undercut.

"-m fine. Jus' tired." Rhys was already half asleep. "Go, have fun."


	4. Kiss Like Lovers Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I would like to please you. Any way you want." Speaking with his face still pressed against Aldith's neck, Duncan lifted his head after to see her reaction._  
>  Duncan offers himself up to Aldith.

Duncan returned to Aldith's room to find her crosslegged on the bed, oiling the leather of her cock. When he closed the door behind himself, she put it away and got up to hug him.

"Rhys all settled in?" She leaned into Duncan.

"Mhm. Already sleeping." He bowed down a little so he could push his nose into the crook of her neck, finding the heavy fragrance of her perfume.

Duncan knew what he wanted to ask, but the words escaped him. He wasn't usually this shy and there certainly was no reason to be with Aldith, but he still had to make several tries in his head before daring to actually speak.

"I would like to please you. Any way you want." Speaking with his face still pressed against her neck, he lifted his head after to see her reaction.

_Any way I want?_ Aldith thought to herself, eyebrows raised and a broad delighted smile plastered on her face. They weren’t playing anymore and Duncan was still offering her something precious, in return for no more than his own enjoyment and knowledge that he would be giving her pleasure.

“Any way? Even if I want you to take me to bed, and feel you inside me with you on top of me?” Aldith was already squeezing her legs together at the thought. This was something she _wanted_ , and badly. But she also knew that Duncan was hesitant with his size and his strength with her. It was why she was always on top or he rode her. She wanted to be worshiped though, to feel him encompass her and to not have to do anything but lie back and focus on her own pleasure.

Laying the side of her face against his chest Aldith petted the splotchy red areas on his pec where she had struck Duncan with her crop. “It’s alright if you don’t want to do that, I understand. I can choose something else, but it is something I really want.” She spoke quietly, calmly, as if she were offering him tea or vodka, nothing at all like when she was playing with him and demanding something. This was a choice.

Duncan wasn't exactly surprised at her wish. And it _was_ something he had always avoided, but he also trusted Aldith to know her own limits and make them clear. "Are you sure?"

She nodded against him. "Yes, I am. Please let me have this."

Instead of an answer, Duncan picked her up in an easy, fluid motion. She giggled, a loud and delighted sound that made him grin. It was the laugh that had drawn him to her in the first place. With her legs around his waist, she let him hold her, arms around his neck.

He walked over to the bed and knelt on it, gently putting her down on her back. It took a heartbeat or two for her to let him go and he did not mind in the slightest. Unlacing her braies, he hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down, folded them and put them aside. With Aldith spread out before him, Duncan unwrapped her blue shawl. Slowly, like she was a present he had wished and waited for.

Sitting back on his heels between her legs, he took her in. Long silvery-grey hair falling in a wave next to her, and skin a little darker than his own, with a warm shine to it in the afternoon light streaming in through the windows. Her deep blue shawl brought out all her colours in vivid contrast and Duncan had the fleeting thought of getting Rhys to paint her.

With a quiet laugh, he shook himself out of his reverie and leaned forward to kiss her thighs, run his palm over her stomach, hardly touching. Just enough to feel the little soft hairs there. Moving upwards slowly, he placed kisses and the most gentle of bites all over her body. He was careful to never leave a mark, only pressing his tusks into her skin for a moment.

Following the curve of her breasts, he licked at each nipple and ran a finger around them, down into the valley between her breasts and up to her neck. He held his breath when he cupped her face and followed her cheekbones with his thumb.

"May I kiss you?" Duncan found he wanted to. It was rare that he did except with Rhys.

Fighting her instinct to arch up into Duncan, Aldith instead busied her hands with exploring him. One hand ran up and down his arm, from forearm to bicep and back. The other found its way up to the side of his head, thumb rubbing against his scalp and fingers delving into his mohawk.

Already she could feel herself letting go of the need for control, relaxing underneath him and letting him guide her pleasure. Each touch was so careful and full of such adoration that Aldith indeed felt worshiped. It was made all the more intense because she hadn’t demanded it, it was simply offered for her enjoyment.

Duncan’s request to kiss her took her by surprise. She knew very well that he did not kiss others when playing and she was a bit stunned that he would want to now. Unwilling to dwell on it though, Aldith took it for what it was. He would not have asked if it wasn’t something he desired to share with her. If his mouth felt as amazing against hers as it did everywhere else she would be a fool to turn it down.

“Of course you can.” Eyes flickering from his down to his mouth, Aldith brought her hand down to run a single finger over his lower lip, scarcely touching it.

A shudder ran over Duncan and he let her touch before leaning closer to kiss her, very softly. With his eyes closed, he savored the faint sweetness from the dried fruits on her lips. Before he could move away, Aldith placed gentle kisses on his eyelids and cheekbones before letting him go with another touch to his lip. 

Her hand curled in his hair again as he kissed his way down her neck again, cupping a breast in one palm and tracing a circle around the nipple with his thumb. For a moment, he buried his face in her hair, enjoying the scent of it and then moved further down, over her stomach and between her legs.

One hand still on her breast, caressing it, Duncan spread her cunt open with the fingers of the other and licked over it. The taste of salt and musk replaced the last trace of the sweetness from her lips and he licked again to get more of it. Dipped his tongue inside her for a moment before finding her clit. 

His cock was pressing hard against his leathers and the way Duncan crouched was far from comfortable. But he didn't want to stop now to undress, Aldith's little moans and the way she opened her legs for him made him too eager to continue. Switching between licking her clit and circling it with his thumb, he let her show him what she liked with her sounds and her hand in his hair. 

When Aldith started to slowly buck her hips against him, he slipped two fingers into her, fucking her while sucking on her clit.

Unable to resist rising up against Duncan’s mouth, Aldith’s hand slid down his arm, coming to rest over his hand where it held her breast. She held it there, enjoying the warmth against her skin.

With a breathless moan Aldith arched her back and rolled her hips into the thrust of Duncan’s fingers.”More please? It feels wonderful, and I want another one.” Glancing down at Duncan’s face between her thighs Aldith couldn’t help but smile at the sight that greeted her. Duncan raising his face, chin slick with her juices to stare at her in awe.

All Aldith could think was that Duncan looked gorgeous. Locking eyes with him she sighed when a third finger teased at her slick folds. Two fingers slipped out and three spread her open, sinking back in. A wanton groan escaped Aldith, head tipping back, and a shudder ran through her body as she took what Duncan gave her.

“Yes, oh fuck, yes.” Riding out the shudder Aldith arched her back and rolled her hips again, urging Duncan to return to to fucking her with his fingers. It was perfect, her cunt was pulsing with pleasure and every time he sunk in, the tips of his fingers found that spot inside that made her muscles quiver around them.

Aldith laid back taking it all, reveling in the pleasure Duncan brought her. Every so often he would dip his head down, tongue circling around her sensitive clit, sucking it between his lips to tug at it for a moment before letting it go. It would draw a deep moan from her and cause her cunt to clamp down around his fingers, trying desperately to hold him in. 

The steady pace of Duncan’s fingers plunging in and out of her, his warm hand cradling her breast, and the occasional flick of his tongue against her clit was driving her mad. Aldith wanted more. Yet she teetered on the edge, so close she felt that warm buzzing starting between her legs. “Not yet! Wait Duncan, wait.” Grabbing Duncan’s wrist suddenly Aldith squeezed around it. Chest heaving and breathless Aldith laughed out loud, a heady giggle. “Don’t make me come yet. Give me a moment. I want to taste myself on you, feel you inside of me first. Please?”

Duncan pulled out of her, very slowly, and placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh. "As you wish."

He crawled up until he was crouched over her, her legs between his. Burying one hand in her hair, he kissed her neck, the side of her jaw and her lips. Aldith flicked her tongue over his lips, licked a few drops of herself off of them. 

Her skin had taken on an even darker tone, flushed with pleasure, warm under Duncan's hands. He ran both palms down her flanks and her legs, moving downward. With a relieved sigh, he opened his pants and squirmed out of them, for once not bothering to fold them but kicking them off the bed. 

Aldith willingly spread her legs for him again when he nudged a hand between her thighs. Taking a few moments to stroke himself and to enjoy the anticipation, Duncan dipped a finger inside of her, teasing her. It made her whine and roll her hips against him, legs falling away to the side.

Duncan had to take a deep breath, her smell strong in his nose. He rubbed the head of his cock between her folds, over her clit and drew another loud whine from her. Looking up at her from under his eyelashes, Aldith looked heartstoppingly gorgeous to him, her body arched up and her head thrown back. Her hands grasped at him, tried to draw him closer. 

Watching himself enter her, spreading her cunt open and pushing in as slowly as he could, was almost too much for Duncan. He had to stop and pause and breathe for a while, pleasure coiling tight in his groin. "I need a moment-" 

When he didn't fear that he was going to come right away, Duncan slipped the rest of the way into her. He gave Aldith time to get used to him, moved in small, gentle thrusts. Finally, he was stretched out on top of her, propped up on his elbows so she didn't feel too much of his weight. Her cunt pulsed around his cock, squeezing it deliciously, and her whole body pushed up against his.

Aldith's pupils were wide and black and Duncan lost himself for a second, overwhelmed by the intimacy of taking her like this.

The slick friction of Duncan’s cock rubbing over her, parting the lips of her cunt to press against her entrance made Aldith whine with a combination of overwhelming arousal and frustration. The teasing was sweet torture driving her higher, but not giving her enough to bring her release frustrating her body. Her mind though was only more and more aroused that Duncan was listening to her, heeding her desire to keep her on edge until at least she could feel him inside of her.

As always she could sense Duncan’s gentleness, holding himself at bay to push into her as slowly as possible. It made the stretch more intense, let her feel every last bit of his girth as it opened her up inside. Aldith couldn't help the breathless moan that crept slowly up her throat at the sensation. It was even better this way. She couldn’t rush herself. And when Duncan took a moment, stilling to compose himself, she bit her lip, savoring those first few moments.

Nothing could compare to the way Duncan’s cock felt fully seated inside her though. Thick and heated, it hit every spot inside her and Aldith squeezed herself around it. With each small thrust Duncan spread her out and her walls relaxed around him, welcoming him. 

Aldith wrapped her arms around Duncan’s shoulders, fingers splayed. Every time he sunk back in her fingers pressed into his flesh and a little moan escaped her open lips. Her vision had narrowed down to Duncan’s chest, the dip between his pecs and neck, craning her head up from the bed she licked at the salty skin there. Tongue traveling as far up his neck as she could reach.

Falling back against the bed with a provocative groan, Aldith closed her eyes and let her senses take over. Running one hand up she caressed Duncan’s ear. From lobe to pointed tip, she let her fingers linger, slipping them up and down along the tip before bending it gently down when Duncan started to shiver.

“You have no idea how amazing you feel like this. So warm, heavy, thick. Perfect Duncan. You’re perfect.” Aldith planted her feet on the bed and slowly rolled her hips to meet his languid thrusts. It _was_ perfect. She could come like this, from nothing else but this steady pace, and come again if he continued. She was throbbing around him and the warm buzzing was building between her thighs again.

Clenching around him when he was deep inside, Aldith held her breath for a moment. Exhaling she let the buzz build, not worried about stopping herself anymore. Duncan’s body was warm all around her, and she was comforted by it. Reassured that her pleasure was coming.

Seeing Aldith relish all the sensations, moving in a rhythm with him, encouraged Duncan. It put the last of his uneasiness to rest and he followed her lead, gave her what she asked for with her body. But he refused to speed up, teased her with little pauses in between thrusts.

From the way she clung to him and how her thighs had started to quiver, pressed into his flanks, he thought that he was doing exactly the right thing. He just wasn't sure how long he could keep it up but he wanted to see her come undone. Burying his face against her neck, he held her and put more force into his thrusts. He kept the slow pace, gave her time to savor each one.

Each time Duncan drove his cock into her, Aldith met him with a rotation of her hips. It was deliberately slow, but the strength behind each movement was becoming unmistakable. It rocked her to her core. Legs shaking against him, she couldn’t contain herself as she wrapped one arm tighter around Duncan’s shoulder and let the other wander down over his ass, gripping hard, trying to draw him deeper.

“Yes, like that… stay slow with me…” Breathless Aldith tried to tell Duncan what she needed while teetering so close to the edge. Balancing without falling off of it. Each thrust came powerful and settled deep, strong, and completely satisfying. A moment would pass for it to resonate throughout her body and then Duncan would pull back for another.

When it came, her orgasm unwound from within like someone had pulled a string deep inside. It uncoiled the knot of pleasure that had been building below her stomach since Duncan has first spread her open on his fingers. Clamped down tight around Duncan’s cock, Aldith could feel her muscles work around it. Shuddering and keening she wrapped her legs around behind his ass to hold him in, keep him still inside her.

“Oh. Fuck. Oh. Duncan. Fuck. Yes.” Aldith rocked her whole body on him, fingers digging into his ass, heedless of if it was still sore from her crop. “Yes…”

Slowly as the spasms of pleasure passed and faded in strength Aldith’s arms lost their strength and she laid back against the bed. She knew she must look completely fucked out to Duncan as he gazed down at her when he pulled his face away from her neck. She smiled and laughed, “We’re not done yet. I can go again and you didn’t finish. Show me more?” 

Eyes twinkling with a sated happiness Aldith was pliant when she asked, shifted her hips to get comfortable around Duncan again. Her body was oversensitive but she craved the strength she had sensed behind Duncan fucking her. Wanted to feel it a bit more, pounding into her and sending her high.

Duncan huffed a laugh. "For you, always." 

He took a moment to breathe and to collect himself. While he wanted very much to make her come again, he wasn't at all confident he would be able to hold it together very long. 

Moving back, he slipped out of her and Adlith gave a whine that turned into a surprised squeak when he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. Her cunt took him easily as he sunk into her again and Duncan settled into a slightly faster rhythm than before. Shorter thrusts that didn't go quite as deep.

Aldith was soft and and yielding under him, languidly bringing up a hand to caress his face. Duncan leaned into her touch with closed eyes and let his fingers wander her body, exploring by touch. Little drops of sweat all over her skin. Her breasts, fitting into his palm, nipples hard under his thumb. He licked at them and Aldith arched her back, skin taut over her ribs where Duncan's hand rested under her breast. 

Kissing the hollow of her throat, her pulse beat against his lips, fast and strong. With the taste of salt on his tongue, Duncan swallowed and turned his head to give her a gentle bite to the throat. Only holding with his tusks for two of her heartbeats, not moving at all. Holding even his breath.

Then he let go, thrust into her deeper and faster still. He wrapped an arm around Aldith's waist, the other around her shoulders and held her close. Mindful of his body so he didn't squeeze too hard, put too much of his weight on her, but tight enough that she felt his strength. 

Aldith clutched at him, fingers digging into his shoulders and his back. He lifted her hips up into his thrusts, burying himself completely in her each time. Duncan gasped for air and the coil of pleasure in his groin wound itself tighter and tighter until it let go all at once. He came with a breathless cry, arching his back up over her, face pressed into her neck. Bucking his hips hard, he spilled himself in her, slowing down for a last few thrusts before he collapsed. With Aldith still in his arms, he rolled over on his back, held her while he shuddered with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

It was _everything_ Aldith had hoped for and more. The virility with which Duncan had taken her, slowly increasing his speed, the barely contained strength always just below the surface. The arm under her hips, guiding her onto him again and again, spoke of his power, and of his patience in how he handled her. It was magnificent in a way she couldn’t put into thoughts. She only knew that it satisfied something so primal in her that it left her deeply sated, not just in her body, but in her mind as well.

Every part of her was oversensitive. From her nipples, to the skin over her ribcage where Duncan rested his large hand. The roots of her hair tingled with rising pleasure and her toes curled as she pressed the sides of her feet into the backs of Duncan’s thighs, trying to hold him into herself. 

Aldith was nearing her peak again when Duncan drove home hard and deep, jolting pleasure through her core. Moaning loudly at the heat of Duncan losing himself inside her, Aldith didn’t regret her own missed pleasure at all. Duncan had been careful to hold her tightly when he rolled onto his back to catch his breath. It hadn’t been necessary though, Aldith was clinging to him with all her strength. Arms wrapped tightly around his neck and ankles locked behind his ass.

Shifting her feet so they didn’t get trapped painfully underneath Duncan as he rolled, Aldith let herself collapse over him. Unworried about her weight she nuzzled her face into Duncan’s chest. Thighs still quivering weakly around Duncan’s hips where her legs laid astride him, Aldith moaned quietly into his chest as he petted her back.

Body tender in every way she wanted it to be, Aldith's cunt _throbbed_ with every heartbeat. She could have come again easily, would have if it had gone on a little longer, but now-- she didn’t really want to. Seeing Duncan’s back bow above her had been so utterly rewarding on its own she felt fulfilled. All she wanted now was to be held, and for the throbbing between her legs to settle down into a pleasant ache.

For a while, neither of them moved, except for their breathing slowly evening out. Duncan dozed a little, Aldith warm and heavy on top of him, splayed out and head resting on his chest. 

When the sweat on his skin started to cool, he gently rolled Aldith off of him and kissed her lips. He pulled the blanket over her and squeezed her hand when she lazily reached for him. "I'll be just a moment." 

Duncan wiped himself down with a piece of cloth next to the bowl with now cold water, put on some clothes and padded downstairs in search of hot water. He checked in on Rhys: still sleeping, buried in the blankets. In the kitchen, he got a heated kettle of water, a bowl and a plate with bread and cheese.

Heading up again, Duncan pushed the door open, set everything down and poured the hot water into the bowl. After undressing again, he excavated Aldith from the blankets she had rolled up in. 

"Let me clean you up?" When he got a mumble as an answer and Aldith rolled on her back for him, he took that as a yes and wiped her down carefully. Limbs heavy and eyes half-closed, Aldith didn't seem ready to face the world again, so Duncan spread a dry piece of cloth over the wet spot they had left behind and pulled the blanket over Aldith. She curled up again, one hand outflung in his direction.

Duncan joined her after cleaning himself a bit more thoroughly than before, chest to her back and arms around her. He pushed his nose against the back of her neck and breathed in her sweet scent. Aldith grew heavy in his arms, her breathing slow and regular. The exhaustion pulled Duncan down and he was asleep before he knew it.

Warm and lazy, Aldith woke to Duncan gently rubbing her arm and his lips on her shoulder. For several long moments Aldith played back over how she’d ended up in Duncan’s hold in her own bed. “We should check on Rhys.”

“He’s downstairs, enjoying everything there is to see in your business.” Another barely there kiss to her shoulder and Aldith could hear the happiness in Duncan’s voice. “He said we could join him whenever we were ready. He’s in no rush to leave.”

“Mmm. We should get up then. I don’t want to leave him to the girls for too long. They’ll try to recruit him.” Aldith’s soft giggle turned to a pleased groan when she shifted in Duncan’s arms to sit up. Her thighs ached in a good way from clinging to Duncan, and her cunt wouldn’t have complained about a good hot bath at the moment.

Turning over to face Duncan she kissed him languidly, pleased that she _could_ , that she was allowed to. “Thank you. That was everything I wanted and more.” Running a finger over Duncan’s eyelid, then back and over his eyebrow, she marveled at how handsome his face was. “You really were perfect with me, letting me have some of your strength, but you never hurt me.”

A quick kiss to his eyebrow punctuated that her words were heartfelt and then Aldith forced herself up against her body’s small protestations. Sitting on the edge of her bed she found where Duncan had neatly folded her clothes and began to dress.

Duncan sat up and crawled over to where she was sitting, wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Stay a little longer with me? Rhys can handle himself."

When Aldith leaned back into him, Duncan gave a gentle tug and she pulled her legs up again. He placed another kiss under her ear. "I enjoyed this very much. Can I do one last thing for you and braid your hair?"

Aldith turned in his arms to look at him, eyebrows raised, but her surprise turned into a pleased smile just as quickly. "Of course you can, I'd like that."

She pointed him in the direction of her brush and Duncan came back to the bed with it, sat behind her. With careful movements, he started to untangle the strands, working from the bottom up, until he could brush it all in long strokes.

Duncan ran his hand over the strands after the brush, enjoying the softness of it and how it gleamed in the candle light. It left a slightly oily residue on his skin, and its smell along with it. 

He decided on a braid with four strands, parted the hair and started to wind them around each other. Doing this for Rhys all the time meant he was quick about it, fingers working deftly in a rhythm he had memorized. When he was finished, he wrapped the end of the braid with a piece of blue silk he had found along with the brush and gently placed it over Aldith's shoulder for her to see.

"All done. Thank you." Duncan hugged her again, kissed her neck.

Leaning back against Duncan and tipping her head up to look at him Aldith grinned. After thinking about it for a moment, knowing she’d already given her thanks many times, she decided to offer him something different. He’d wanted to please her so badly after all. “You’re welcome. I enjoyed your attention very much and it is always a pleasure to share my time with you.”

Running a hand down her new braid Aldith continued to grin. “It looks lovely. Let’s go down and sit with Rhys. The girls will wonder what the two of you have done to me, I so rarely fix my hair up.” Sliding off the bed Aldith held her hand out to Duncan, grin turning mischievous. “Come on, I bet they’ll come up with some really wild ideas.”

Aldith led Duncan down the stairs, fingers still lightly intertwined with his. Stepping out onto the brothel’s main floor she wasn’t surprised at all to see Rhys sprawled out on a couch like he owned it. One leg up on the cushion, arm thrown along the back. She was a little taken aback to see one of her regular customers chatting him up. The man was standing in front of the couch with a forlorn look, and was showing Rhys his entire coin purse.

Glancing around Aldith was about to direct one of the girls to intervene when she saw that Margaret was already headed straight for them to step in and thwart Rhys’ would be customer. As soon as he’d been shuffled away disappointed, and then cheered by the prospect of Margaret _and_ Nelly (Nelly’s cock was as good as any man’s, Aldith could vouch for that), she pulled Duncan over to the couch.

Rhys easily moved to the center and they sandwiched him in. One on each side, Aldith throwing her arm over Rhys’s shoulders to touch Duncan’s. Just as she had suspected she got a few curious looks from her girls. That was rare - they were used to seeing her play at all sorts of things on the brothel floor, but her nicely braided hair was something entirely different altogether. Aldith was a creature of easy comfortable clothes, wraps, tunics, braies, and the like—and her hair was no different. Brushed in waves or tied up in a single somewhat bushy tail.

The offer of such a simple thing from Duncan was impossible to turn down though. It had clearly been important to him, and she had truly loved it. The way it had made her head tingle and showed her that he cared. Like being allowed to kiss him, it was something special she was going to hold onto. Running her hand over Rhys’ braid the similarities didn’t pass Aldith by. “Having all sorts of fun down here without us are you?” There was a barely restrained laugh behind her smile.

Rhys looked at Aldith with mock wide-eyed surprise. "I could have made _so_ much money just now!"

Duncan ran his hand up Rhys' back until he met Aldith's hand petting his braid. "Would you like to keep him for a little? Ork in his prime, only very gently used." He grinned. "No. I lie. Definitely not only very gently used."

Leaning into Aldith, Rhys caught her legs when she swung them up into his lap and rested his hand on her calf. "Can you believe it? The man I love, selling me away for a purse of coin."

Raising her eyebrows at Rhys in mock question Aldith snorted quietly. “Were you not just bragging about your ability to _fetch_ a whole purse? I think you were implying your rates would beat my girls.”

With a suddenly wicked grin Aldith added, “That is of course assuming I would let anyone down here dare to touch you.” One of her girls walked by and Aldith beckoned her over. “Be a dear and bring us some tea please?”

“Of course Madame Aldith.” The freckled brunette continued on her path before deviating to the kitchens to fetch a tray.

“The girls here are so good, I try to keep them happy and healthy. Not like some brothels. I want girls who want to be here.” Aldith looked at the blue ribbon holding her braid again. “Will the two of you be staying awhile? Or going home soon?” She secretly hoped they’d stay a bit. Her joke about not letting anyone touch Rhys on the brothel floor had given her a fleeting idea that was blooming in her mind. Rhys was just the daring type to be up for it too.

Rhys turned to her with raised eyebrows, hand clutching dramatically at his chest. " _Exactly_ , I know what I'm worth and he", Duncan got a sharp poke in the side with two fingers, "is selling me off cheap."

He was enjoying himself far too much, playing off of both Aldith and Duncan. Settling deeper into the cushion of the couch, Rhys exchanged a quick look with Duncan. "We'll be here a while. There's no hurry to get home for us."

"Interesting. You know I had quite a lot of fun making you into furniture." Tapping her finger against her lips Aldith watched Rhys. "I really would like to play again soon, and you seem like the bold type who might enjoy serving me. Down here. Publicly. With appropriate limits of course. Nothing sexual, just pure service." 

Rolling the idea around in her head Aldith really hoped she'd pegged Rhys right on this, because the thought was thrilling. To show so much dominance publicly would feel incredible. "What do you think? Is that something that you would enjoy, Rhys?"

Rhys turned to look at Duncan who raised both hands. "Don't look at me, you're on your own. Tell me all about it later."

Trying not to grin too broadly and failing, Rhys nodded at Aldith. "I _would_ enjoy that. It's been a while since I played like that and I'd love to do it. How about we meet for tea the day after tomorrow?"

Duncan accepted a cup from the girl who had returned from the kitchen with a tray and thanked her. He leaned forward to catch Aldith's gaze, one hand lazily petting the back of Rhys' neck. "For the record, I don't mind it at all if someone leaves bruises on Rhys."

A sly smile formed behind her finger. She may or may not choose to leave a bruise, but it was nice to have Duncan's permission. "Tea it is. One o'clock sharp. We'll go over rules then. I think we will rather enjoy ourselves."

Sipping her own hot tea Aldith felt like purring. Content with her friends and playmates. Sated by Duncan's gently contained virile fucking earlier. Happy. And hungry. It was time to find a real meal. "Gentlemen, the accommodations may leave something to be desired, and I can't recommend the beer, but the food is worth it. May I suggest we cross the street for something hot to eat? The Hairy Bear serves all day."

Duncan got up and held a hand out to Aldith. "I am very in favor of a hot meal." When she had gotten to her feet, Duncan offered her his arm. Rhys followed them, smiling at the two of them and, showing sharp fangs, at his would be-customer who couldn't resist watching his exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Notes:  
> fluff  
> vaginal sex  
> cunnilingus  
> kink negotiation


	5. Glorified Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Under Aldith's watchful eye, Rhys undressed. Excitement curled in his stomach already, rushing hot into his groin. He took care to fold his clothes and put everything under the bed, kept only his braies, as Aldith had ordered._  
>  _Standing up, he turned his head for a quick glance over his shoulder and met Aldith's gaze. She was lounging on the window seat, tea cup in one hand and crop in the other, tapping it idly against her leg. Her silvery-gray hair fell long across her shoulders, in stark contrast to the deep blue of the shawl she had wrapped herself in._  
>  Rhys and Aldith find out they are well-matched indeed.

Under Aldith's watchful eye, Rhys undressed. Excitement curled in his stomach already, rushing hot into his groin. He took care to fold his clothes and put everything under the bed, kept only his braies, as Aldith had ordered. 

Standing up, he turned his head for a quick glance over his shoulder and met Aldith's gaze. She was lounging on the window seat, tea cup in one hand and crop in the other, tapping it idly against her leg. Her silvery-gray hair fell long across her shoulders, in stark contrast to the deep blue of the shawl she had wrapped herself in.

Rhys couldn't keep a grin off his face. He'd probably regret this but he also didn't feel like making things easy for Aldith or himself. At least not as long as they were in private.

Going on one knee in front of the nightstand, Rhys let the coiled ropes there pass through his hand until he had found one that he liked the heft and texture of. He picked it up and walked back to Aldith, knelt in front of her and offered her the coil of rope on both hands. 

Head raised, he still allowed that faint smile to play on his face. Daring her to do something about it.

Observing with feigned half interest as Rhys followed his instructions Aldith _knew_ right away she had pegged him perfectly for this type of play. She could already see the excitement in him. The smirk and direct stare made it clear he wouldn’t let go easily and without Duncan here to split her attention Aldith was more than ready for the challenge.

Taking a last sip of her tea, Aldith set it aside. Pinching Rhys’ nipple harshly between her thumb and forefinger she took the rope from him, putting the coil over her wrist, never breaking eye contact with him. Standing up, Aldith slipped her crop all the way under his braid until her thumb could reach over the top to touch the smooth shaft on the other side again and pulled up forcing his head down. All the while she twisted his nipple, until his eyes were forced to break contact.

Releasing Rhys’ rapidly reddening nipple, the dents from her nails stark white still, Aldith let the rope fall from her wrist up to her elbow and petted gently along the side of Rhys head, smoothing pulled hair there. “Thank you, slut.”

Aldith stepped back and immediately went to work. Uncoiling the rope she spread it out and halved it, tying a knot, leaving a loop, and placing it over Rhys’ head. Tucking it under his braid she tied the tails in front of his chest, then again and again in intervals in front of him. Where his braies started she brought the rope behind him. “Lift, slut.” With a tap to his ass of her crop Altih indicated easily what exactly Rhys was to be lifting.

The rope went under his ass and around his leg. She knotted it again around itself at his outer hip, and the same with the other tail on on his right side. Aldith continued to weave and knot, tugging and pulling to her satisfaction until Rhys wore a pattern of diamonds on his chest that ended in ropes hugging his hips. A push to his shoulders with both hands settled him back down, ass on his heels. 

Going over to the nightstand Aldith chose from the basket underneath it a similar but shorter rope, thinner than the one Rhys had chosen. On the way back to him she was already unwinding it and tying a loose knot a short ways from the middle of it. 

Standing over Rhys she pulled out two additional loops from the knot she’d made and slipping each of the three loops over his first three fingers quickly. Tightening it up around them by pulling on the tails of the rope, Aldith stretched Rhys’ arm back as though he was holding a tray—exactly what she intended to use him for—angling his wrist back. 

She wrapped the rope around his upper arm and wrist, passing it through itself before turning it around to go back the other way. Repeating the same action around the arm and wrist again, Aldith made sure the angle of Rhys’ hand and arm was endurable before tying it off in a half hitch. She traced a few circles on Rhys’ upturned palm with her nail. “I like this, slut. What do you think, will you serve me well?”

Rhys shifted to get comfortable in his ropes, in the pressure they put on his skin and the position they forced his arm into. The pain in his chest had subsided to a dull ache. 

He put a moment's thought into his answer. "I might. If I'm in the mood." He tempered his answer by keeping his head bowed, but that was mostly so Aldith didn't see the cocky grin he could barely keep off his lips but certainly not out of his eyes.

This kind of play was exhilarating. A battle of will he was prepared to lose but not forfeit. Pain was a part of it, but more as a tool. He could endure pain, it very rarely was what made him give himself up in the end. This would be all about power and the push and give of dominance, a careful dance. More so because it was not about sex. The only way sex would play into this would be as humiliation. 

All of that was special and Rhys looked forward to it, to being broken, and to the moment he gave in to Aldith.

A large smile broke out on Aldith’s face and she was glad he hadn’t looked up at her to see it. The game was on, and she _loved_ it. She would have been so incredibly disappointed if he had given in easily, but as she had hoped Rhys had risen to the challenge she presented and carefully bitten.

“Oh, I think I’ll put you in the mood, slut. I’ll lead you down those stairs and every patron and girl down there will know you are _mine_. Everyone will look at you on display, and they will all _know_ they can’t touch you without my permission.” Aldith eyed her tea on the small table. “But first you need some training.”

Picking up her tea and walking over to the side board to refill it, Aldith returned. “A strong table should be able to stand steady on three legs. Show me.” She thwacked Rhys’ ass with her crop without waiting for him to even get moving. “Now.”

Positioning himself carefully, Rhys got on his hand and knees. He let the ropes hold his arm and they took the weight with only a little give. The floor was hard under his knees already and he kept his legs spread.

With his head down, he couldn't really see what Aldith was doing. So he got no warning before the warmth and weight of her teacup in its saucer pressed down on his back. 

Rhys let out a long breath and kept still. It got harder when Aldith traced the lines of his tattoos with a fingertip, following the swirling lines from his back to his sides. Suddenly, Rhys was glad he wasn't overly ticklish. 

Aldith settled on her window seat again, with Rhys kneeling at her feet, and ignored him while drinking her tea, setting the cup down on him in between. A sudden swat with the crop to his chest made him flinch and the tea cup rattled in its saucer.

"Careful, slut. If you spill my tea, you'll regret it." Her voice was sharp and she followed it up with another slap. Not painful and not even that hard but enough that Rhys had to work at staying still. He breathed a sigh of relief when the crop withdrew from under him, only to have it land on his ass. He caught himself at the last moment and didn't move. 

Aldith kept him struggling to stay still by prodding and thwacking him with the crop, moving from his ass to his chest and stomach and back again. He got a few breaks in between while she sipped her tea and rested her feet on him while she did that. 

Rhys' muscles were quivering slightly with the strain of keeping the position.

"I hope you're not getting tired already. We've barely started." Swinging her feet down, Aldith drained the dregs of her tea. 

Setting the empty cup back in its saucer on Rhys' back, Aldith stood up in an easy fluid motion. Walking away from Rhys without a word she left him there to hold his position under her cup.

At her trunk she removed two tweezer clamps, and small bells. Sliding the bells on so they rested at the bottom of the clamps she returned to the window seat and picked up her cup and saucer.

"Up, slut." Once Rhys had right himself on his knees again Aldith perched her saucer on his upturned serving hand, then set the cup on it. 

"I rather like this cup, if you break it I will make you _hurt_." Aldith sat back and then leaned forward quickly with mock excitement. "Oh! I almost forgot. Servants are to be seen and not heard." Pinching a nipple between her thumb and finger Aldith worked it until it pebbled and then attached one clamp, the bell dangling at the bottom. 

There was a small intake of air and she went right to work squeezing and rolling the other one before clamping it as well. "There! Now, take those dishes to the sideboard. And I don't want to hear so much as a jingle."

Slowly and carefully, Rhys got up and winced as his knees protested. Fortunately not enough to make the bells ring, but he had no illusions about making it to the sideboard and back without that.

For a second he was tempted to solve his problem with magic - following Aldith's order to the letter while ignoring its spirit. But they hadn't negotiated about magic and he didn't want to frighten her. She knew he was a mage, a sorcerer as she would call it, but he had never shown his magic and this wasn't the moment to do that.

Balancing the saucer and cup was relatively easy, with the ropes holding his hand and arm in exactly the right way for it without Rhys having to do much. Walking without making a sound was _not_ easy. 

He had to stop midway to let the bells come to a rest again. Aldith had not been as cruel as she could have been with the clamps and they didn't hurt very much. Yet.

"Hurry up, I haven't got all day." Aldith's voice was sharp and impatient.

With the choice to either get this done before Aldith lost patience or failing to move quietly, Rhys chose to hurry up. With a faint ringing of the bells, he put down the cup and saucer on the sideboard and then returned to Aldith to kneel at her feet again. By the time he took his place again, the jingling had gotten very audible.

Rhys kept one hand behind his back so as not to nudge the bells, and his head bowed. His cock stirred at the thought that his performance would definitely be reason for punishment unless Aldith chose to play the waiting game with him.

“I’ve heard heifers that moved more quietly.” Aldith examined the end of her crop closely, holding it between her fingers. “You can’t honestly think that was an acceptable performance for a servant of mine?”

Head down so she couldn’t see the smirk she could _hear_ in his voice Rhys addressed her. “I’m not naturally well suited to be a servant, _Boss_.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Aldith set her crop rapidly bouncing against her own palm. The patter of the noise loud in the silence between them for a moment. “I don’t believe that. I think you've just needed a better trainer.” Crop shooting out quickly, she landed a sharp hit over one of the clamps on Rhys’ nipples, making it ring and him flinch before he could catch himself.

After a brief pause to inspect the tongue of her crop again Aldith whipped her crop out and made the other bell ring, loud and clear. Without missing a beat, she landed it on the first again—hard.

Drawing the pointed tip of her crop’s tongue out to touch Rhys’s tattoos, Aldith traced the lines. The leaf-like tongue of her crop kissing the leaves on the vines of his tattoos. Slow swirls, intermittently broken by harsh swats to his clamps. Each one loosening them further. Working them further toward the end. Making them pinch smaller and smaller amounts of flesh, increasing his pain.

Rhys’ chest was rising a little faster with it and Aldith laid into him. Rapidly attacking back and forth between the two without a break. Not waiting for him to catch his breath, she watched his chest turn red under her crop as one clamp fell to the wood floor with a jingle that ended in a clatter. 

Moving right to the other without a pause Aldith asked loudly. “Well, what do you think? Can you be a good servant with a better trainer?” One last hard swat to his abused nipple sent the remaining clamp rattling to the floor.

Rhys had to take a moment to breathe through the pain before he answered. "I think it's worth a try, Boss."

A little retreat, to keep things interesting. He wasn't about to just roll over already and he was sure Aldith knew it. And would have been disappointed if that had been all it took.

Aldith tapped the tip of her crop under his chin, prompting him to raise his head. "You better do more than just try. I'm going to give you back the use of your hand and then you can go get the brush out of the night stand and brush my hair."

Rhys waited until she had untied his arm, watching her with a faint smile. When she sent him off with a wave, he gathered up the clamps first to put them on the table next to her before he went to get the hairbrush.

With Aldith sitting sideways on the window seat, Rhys stood behind her and pulled her hair back, passing it gently through his hands a few times. He started to brush out any tangles from the ends upwards until it all flowed smoothly through the brush, a soft silvery waterfall over her shoulders and down her back. 

For a moment, Rhys just stood and breathed in her scent, lavender and a sweeter flower among her very own smell. Then he returned the brush to the night stand and came to kneel at Aldith feet again, looking up at her, hands behind his back.

She nudged him with her foot, made him sway on his knees. "Well, do you expect me to go downstairs barefoot? My shoes are in the wardrobe."

Rhys found them easily and brought them back to her, leather sandals with long straps that were obviously meant to be wound around her calves. He set to work, intertwining the laces. It wasn't easy, spacing them out evenly, but finally he had managed and sat back before starting with the second shoe. 

Aldith's crop smacked down right on his cock, making him yelp with pain and surprise. The braies were little protection. "That's not tight enough. Try again."

He did, his fingers learning the rhythm of the lacing like they had learned the rhythm of braiding. But all it got him was another slap between the legs, hitting his cock right under the tip. Rhys sucked in a breath and fought the impulse to close his legs to protect himself.

"Again. That's too tight now. Do try and learn." Aldith was clearly enjoying herself.

"Yes, Boss." This time, Rhys managed to lace one shoe to her satisfaction but the second one still earned him punishment for being too tight. The sharp pain lasted by now, Aldith kept hitting the same spot. 

When he was finally done, Aldith gave a long sigh. "I think you need something to make sure this lesson stays in your mind. I wouldn't want you to forget what you have learned too quickly. Stand up and take your cock out of your braies, then hold your hands behind your head."

Rhys did as he was told and stood, legs spread and fingers laced behind his head. His cock was hard, the head glistening with precum, rubbing against the ropes encircling his hips. The thought of what Aldith was going to do to him filled Rhys with dread and excitement in equal measures. 

He had picked up while playing with Duncan and Aldith together that she _liked_ cock and ball torture and it suited him just fine. It had been, in fact, one of the attractions of playing with her like this. Especially since he wouldn't be getting any pleasure to help deal with the pain. 

Keeping his gaze downcast, Rhys waited for his punishment.

“No, you don’t get to just stand and take your punishment. That’s never worked in the past has it? We’ll do this differently to make it stick. Pick a number. Make it a good one.” Aldith had meant it when she said Rhys needed a better trainer to put him in the frame of mind to serve. She had something entirely different in mind.

A moment passed and Rhys spoke, clear even with his head down. “Twelve, Boss. That will be my number if it pleases you.”

For the time being at least, Rhys didn’t sound like he was taunting her. “That is a decent number. It could be better but it will do.” Aldith walked over to her trunk, hefting the large lid and sifting through the contents. Returning to Rhys with her deerskin flogger in hand Aldith ran her crop up Rhys cock before tapping the head just a little too hard.

“Here is how this will work. You will participate in your own punishment. Give me your hand.” Placing the flogger in it Aldith sat back on the window seat. “Don’t try to fool me. I know you know how to use one of those quite well. You will flog your cock and then I will follow it with my own hit. You will count my hits by two’s.” Giving Rhys a second to absorb the rules Aldith smiled. “Not too complicated for you, I’m sure you can handle it. It’s as easy as tying shoes. Begin!”

Rhys hefted the flogger in his hand and gave it an experimental swing to gauge its weight and reach. He looked up at Aldith from under his eyelashes, caught the strands of the flogger in his free hand so he'd have better aim and hit himself. 

It wasn't a light hit. Rhys didn't feel like going easy on himself, not even if Aldith would have allowed it. The strands landed along his shaft, all grouped closely together, tips biting into the sensitive skin along the crook of his hip.

He barely had pulled back when Aldith's crop connected with the head of his cock. She also didn't feel like going easy on him. 

Rhys didn't wait, swung the flogger right away and this time, he landed the hit accurately and the tips wrapped around his cock. There would be bruises from that for sure. It stung enough that he drew a sharp breath and another one when Aldith hit him.

"Two. Thank you, Boss." Rhys managed to keep his voice even. 

By the time he counted the fourth hit, he had to blink back tears from a particularly vicious strike he had landed on himself where the strands had _not_ grouped together and a couple had hit his balls. 

He could see the reddish spots that he knew would turn into bruises in no time, all over his cock. The pain settled deep in his flesh, hot and dry. It was here to stay.

Another strike, and another, both immediately followed by Aldith's crop, always aiming for the head of his cock. It was swollen and tender already, each new impact making it throb painfully.

"Six. Thank you, Boss." Rhys badly wanted to touch himself, stroke himself for a bit to help with the pain. There was no way Aldith would allow that and the knowledge turned him on even more. Despite the ache all over it, his cock was still hard, twitching gently with every heart beat.

“Look at yourself, slut. You’re enjoying this.” Rhys didn’t respond to her, only grabbing the strands of the flogger in his hand and pulling the handle to land another hit, painfully hard, across his cock. The sudden deep breath he pulled in spoke of the pain it brought him and Aldith made him choke on it, crop connecting with that tender spot right under the head of his cock where it joined his shaft.

Rhys blinked back tears, but didn’t lose his composure or rhythm. The way his cock jerked and swayed when the flails kissed it again was mesmerizing. Aldith quickly followed it up with another stinging hit to the head of his cock.

The flogger slipped from Rhys’ fingers again and the flails slapped into his flesh. Aldith’s crop was right behind it with a biting strike just under his head, on that same sensitive spot as before.

“Eight. Thank you, Boss.” Rhys’ words were sweet to her ears, tongue loosened now as the pain seeped in, Aldith could detect its distinct notes there, making her want to grin.

It pleased Aldith, that Rhys was not going easy on himself. He would take a lasting ache downstairs with him, a burning erotic reminder to be on his best behavior. It wasn’t so much that he would need it. She was aware that Rhys would never be so disrespectful as to intentionally disobey her in public; it was more about how much Rhys would savor it. It would make behaving so much more rewarding, to have the pain to carry with him while he did it.

Flails and leather tongue, one after the other, over and over.

“Ten.” Rhys gulped for air, tears running down his cheeks unchecked. Aldith set her crop bouncing rapidly on his balls, there were already a few tender red spots there where he’d missed his mark slightly. The rapid taps of the tongue made Rhys suck in a huge breath.

“What was that, slut? I didn’t hear it.” Aldith was grinning like a cat eating a well stuffed bird.

“Ten, Boss! Thank you!” It was a little too loud for her taste but Aldith decided to let it slide, landing a well aimed hit to the head of his cock instead of saying anything.

“That’s better, continue.” Moving her crop out of the way she allowed Rhys to bring the flogger down on himself again. It landed with a loud sob, bringing with it fresh tears. Rhys’ breath hitched, and a high pitched noise was cut off just as Aldith landed her crop on that same sore spot on the head of his cock. It was a stark red now, looking hot and truly painful.

Rhys' last strike landed immediately after. Flails curling around to hug his cock and kissing it. A slight tremor shook through Rhys' body when Aldith's crop stuck the head of his swollen cock one last time.

"Twelve. Thank you, Boss." The words were clear despite the pain evident on Rhys' face.

Standing in front of her, Rhys cried openly, making no effort to wipe the tears from his face. Limply, his arms hung at his sides and his head was bowed slightly though he watched her from under his lashes.

Taking the flogger from him Aldith let the flails rock back and forth tauntingly. “That seems to have made an impression. Maybe. Do you think it will stick with you at least as long as the bruises?”

Despite the tears, Rhys couldn't stop the fangy smile plastering itself across his face. "I might need training as a servant but at least I'm naturally honest: probably not. You wouldn't want me to tell you only what you want to hear, would you, Boss?" 

He raised his head to look at her, all wide-eyed honesty.

Aldith held his gaze and with a flick of her wrist, the flogger slapped against Rhys' balls. Before he even had drawn a breath to cry out in pain, it had hit both his nipples, still sore from the crop, and his balls again. 

A whimper was all he could get out, there was no air left in his lungs. It wasn't even _that_ painful, compared to the brutal ache of his cock, but the speed had taken him by surprise. 

"I do appreciate your honestly, slut. I wouldn't want you to fail me." Aldith spoke as if nothing had happened. 

Just when Rhys had managed to suck down some air, Aldith flicked her wrist again. Balls, nipples, balls. Leaving hot stings peppered across his chest and his balls and this time, Rhys cried out. It was a breathless yelp of pain and he gripped his wrists behind his back to keep still for her, not turn away. 

She rewarded his obedience with a few lighter hits, the leather strands barely touching him. He still flinched at every one of them, his body fearing the agony that surely was to come.

When it finally did come, it was three strikes in quick succession, all to his balls and Rhys had to clench his jaw to keep from crying out. All the air rushed out of his lungs at the third hit, the most intense of all of them. 

Rhys found himself on one knee, with his head down, gasping for breath and on the verge of crying for real. He held up one hand, palm out, silently asking for mercy.

“I like you like this, it's a good look for you.” Aldith rotated the flogger briskly with her wrist just out of range of Rhys before letting it fall still. Walking past him she let the tails drag, distractingly soft, over the hypnotizing tattoos that covered Rhys’ back beneath the ropes. The flogger went back into the trunk and the lid dropped with a loud thunk that caused Rhys to start.

On the way back Aldith let her crop land on Rhys’ ass, not hard and through his braies, but enough to surprise him since he wasn’t looking. “Get back up, slut. I do like you on your knees, but I don’t remember giving you permission to stay there.”

Aldith took her seat again, working the rope into the right shape to retie his hand. At the edge of her vision she could see Rhys slowly raise himself back up off his knee, resume his position, hands behind his head, fingers laced. “I have no more use for that _thing_ ,” Aldith waved her hand dismissively toward Rhys’ swollen cock, achingly hard, “put it away, I’m tired of looking at it.”

Carefully Rhys tucked himself back into his braies, it wasn’t as easy now since he was still hard. The linen wouldn’t feel pleasant on such abused skin Aldith knew, and she had half a mind to add some ropes to the area to press against it. Sighing to herself she decided against it though, she really had no desire to have her hands near Rhys’ cock. What he had for pain would have to satisfy him.

Pulling his hand down from where it had automatically returned behind his head Aldith set about securing his middle three fingers in the thin rope again. Tipping his wrist back just as before, so he could bring her tea, Aldith formed him into the perfect servant for herself. When she secured the tails at last she gave a slap to Rhys’ ass. “Walk with me around the room. I want to make sure you can do it right. Behind me or to the side, never in front.”

Taking a slow lap around the room Aldith would walk, then come to a sudden halt so see if he was paying attention. So far so good. He wasn’t moving fast, and she didn’t expect Rhys to, no doubt the pain would slow him down, perhaps better than the jingle of the clamps and bells had.

“Alright, I am going to take you downstairs. Here are the rules. Do not speak unless spoken to or ordered to. _No one_ touches you without my permission. Everyone there should know that, but if someone is stupid enough to try, you may break the first rule to tell me. If you become uncomfortable in anyway and want to return upstairs you tell me the tea has too much lemon.” Aldith watched Rhys. His breathing was speeding up incrementally, eyes wide with excitement. “Tell me if you understand these rules.”

“Yes, Boss. I understand the rules.” Rhys licked his lips and Aldith grinned at him wide.

“Well then, slut. What are you waiting for? Take hold of the end of my crop and follow me. You can let go when I tell you.” Opening her door, Aldith stepped out into the hall. She lead Rhys to the stairs and around them, down past the second floor where the girls took their customers, down further to the main floor.

The brothel floor was alive with people, both her girls and patrons. Tables and sofas were filled with people playing cards and dice, having a drink, having a quick grope of the merchandise and a giggle before buying. When Aldith appeared in the shadow of the stairwell though all eyes swiveled to her, one arm trailing behind her with Rhys, the epitome of a good servant holding the end and following behind her.

Rhys tried to ignore all the curious glances and open stares. He kept his head down and followed Aldith, winding a path all across the floor until Aldith had found a space to sit. 

Once she was seated, Rhys went down on one knee in front of her and got swatted with the crop for it. The sound of it connecting with his flank was loud even over the conversations, the clattering of dice and clinking of glasses and cups.

"Did I tell you to kneel? Go, get me some tea." Aldith's grin was only in her eyes and her voice but there, it was obvious.

Standing up again, Rhys gave her a nod. "Of course, Boss."

On the way to the kitchen, Rhys spotted the client who had tried to buy him the other day. He was seated with one of the girls, but he watched Rhys like a hawk. Most other people had returned to their own business, but Rhys still gathered the occasional glance or comment in a low voice. He didn't mind that one bit.

The cook had water on the boil and at Rhys request, placed a teapot, a few sweetmeats and a bowl for the used tea strainer on a small tray and set a cup of tea to brew as well. Rhys placed the tea cup in its saucer on his bound hand, balancing it until it was held as securely as he could. The tray he picked up in his other hand and made his way back to Aldith. 

The crowded floor, his aching cock and the struggle to not spill anything meant that he wasn't as fast as he wanted to be. But there was no broken crockery and not even tea spilled in the saucer. Rhys knelt, very carefully, and set the tray down on the small table in front of the sofa before offering the cup in its saucer to Aldith. He only cast a quick glance at her and then bowed his head again.

What a sight Rhys was, painstakingly making his way back across the brothel floor. Nipples and chest still marked from her clamps and crop, braies looking uncomfortably tight in the front. Bare from the waist up save for the ropes criss-crossing his pale skin, Rhys’ elaborate tattoos were on full display. As much as his height and build, pointed ears and tusks, those alone marked him out to the patrons as exotic.

And he was all hers. Aldith glowed on her sofa, smiling to herself a moment before falling back into feigned disaffection.

Rhys presented her with her tea, the saucer pristine, not a drop spilled. She watched his eyes before he bowed his head. “Very good, slut. You may kneel next to my legs, face the floor so they can see how good you are.”

Moving to kneel next to her, facing the patrons with his head still bowed, Aldith could see Rhys’ shoulders rise and fall with each excited breath. Setting her saucer on the table Aldith sipped her tea casually and took in the people on the floor. The man who’d been trying to haggle Rhys for a bag of gold was still glancing up periodically, suddenly far less interested in Margot than he’d been when they’d come down.

“They’re all watching you. Interested in what a good slut I’ve trained. That man in particular, the one who tried to buy you before.” Aldith kept her voice pitched low but she knew Rhys would hear her, that he couldn’t look up to see what she was talking about. Well, he _shouldn’t_ if he was being good. “I bet he comes over eventually.”

Aldith acknowledged one of the girls who came by, dropping off a ledger for her to look at. She set it on the table, perusing it while she drank her tea as if Rhys wasn’t there.

After making some corrections and signing off on a payment, Aldith addressed him without looking. “Take this ledger and quill back to Gina, slut. The girl with the curly black hair.” 

Standing Rhys took it from her, “Yes, Boss.” Dipping his head he wound his way across the floor in search of Gina. Aldith drained the last of her tea, setting the now cold, empty cup in its saucer on the table.

Rhys had paid attention to the young woman who had brought over the ledger - he kept an eye on everyone who came near. Not because he was uncomfortable or felt unsafe, not at all. But he did wonder if Aldith would let people touch him and every time someone came near, his heart skipped a beat. 

What he really craved was Aldith's touch. Being allowed to lean against her or her hand petting his braid, he would have loved that. It was something for him to earn, Rhys knew that, and he intended to do so.

Eventually he discovered Gina who took the ledger and quill from him with a smile and a thank you. Rhys answered with a smile of his own and then returned to Aldith as quickly as possible. 

The pressure of the ropes winding around his chest and holding his arm in place was comforting and the dull pain between his legs reminded him to behave. Down here in public, he wouldn't have needed the reminder but he enjoyed it nonetheless. It allowed him to lose himself in the fantasy of belonging to Aldith and it kept him in line.

He knelt in front of Aldith, raised his head for a quick look at her before bowing it yet again, his free hand behind his back. The smooth floor was hard under his knees and he shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the patron who was so very interested in him rise from the sofa, with Margot trying in vain to distract him. Rhys watched from under his eyelashes as the man approached, clearly nervous but also determined.

“Afternoon, Madame Aldith.” The man stopped a respectable distance away, dipping his head to her, before his eyes darted to Rhys at her feet. “I can see now why my attempts before did not succeed.” There was a hint of apprehension in the man’s laughter that followed.

The sudden urge to make Rhys crawl under her feet and use him as a footstool welled up inside Aldith. The man meant no harm, he was very clearly interested and a bit disappointed he’d been denied his chance at Rhys’ time the other day. And yet, Aldith hadn’t even touched Rhys herself yet and she _wanted_ to. Badly.

“I don’t believe we’ve met, Mr.?” Aldith let the pause drag on, waiting for the man to give his name.

“Pritchard, but you can call me Carrick, all your girls do.” Hands fiddling in front of him, Aldith got the impression he really wasn’t sure what to do now. Carrick seemed familiar enough with the girls, especially Margot and Margaret, and now that Aldith had set her possessiveness aside she thought Rhys might enjoy some fun.

Ghosting her crop along Rhys’ flank she tapped it lightly against his chest. “Be a good slut and fetch Carrick a cup for tea. Refill mine while you’re at it.” Rhys was immediately up and off to the kitchen for another cup and saucer. “Have a seat why don’t you, your interest is obvious.”

Clearing his throat Carrick sat on the sofa next to Aldith, reasonably far enough away so as not to crowd her. “Is he,” he paused, “available for purchase? Through you of course! But like the girls are?”

Aldith’s lips curved into a slow smile as she watched Rhys disappear into the kitchen. Turning her attention to Carrick she played with her crop. “Mmm the slut is more of a, I would say, personal acquisition? I would not take money for him, no. And I have not discussed letting him be used in that way, but I would allow you to touch him if you would play by our rules.”

It would be interesting to see if this man would go along with her plan. Carrick took only a moment before nodding adamantly though, eager to join in. “I would not do anything you didn’t give me permission to, if it meant I could touch his flawless skin.”

Rhys was winding his way back among the crowd towards them, so Aldith spoke quickly. “You may touch anywhere that is exposed, you may talk about him but not to him, you may ask me explicit questions about him, but you may _not cause him pain_. That is my job.” Aldith could already see the man’s eyes widening with attraction to the idea. “Margot will take care of you when we are done.”

With excruciating care Rhys approached offering Carrick tea, taking the saucer off his bound hand and bowing his head as he held it out. After refilling Aldith’s cup on the table he knelt at her feet once more. Aldith ran a hand down his braid once, enjoying the feel of it in her fingers. “Very good, slut.” 

Carrick sipped his tea before leaning forward and commenting to Aldith, “He is quite a unique specimen, I’ve never seen tattoos like this before.” Hand reaching out he traced over the bear on Rhys’ back, lifting his finger over each section of rope. Aldith caught Rhys’ eyes flashing up to her then immediately back down. 

“He wouldn’t be touching you if I hadn’t given him permission, slut. Be still.” Curling her legs up under her Aldith watched as Carrick explored. 

There was such fascination in Carrick’s eyes, it amused Aldith. His hand ran down Rhys’ arm and back up again to his jaw, carefully tracing a tusk there, then an ear. “And he likes men you say?” Carrick’s voice had gone noticeably deeper with want and Rhys shivered. 

Reaching out Aldith let the back of a knuckle ghost over his cheekbone. “Exclusively. It’s the only reason I’m not fucking him into a bed right now.” Aldith smirked at the truth of that. Rhys _was_ attractive but she just couldn’t find interest in someone who wasn’t interested in her back. “He is a rather good slut when he tries. Getting him to try can be, interesting, at times.” 

“Great Sun, I would love to spend time with him some day.” Carrick’s hand wandered down, fingers slipping under the ropes to map the skin there. “With your permission of course.” 

Aldith hummed. “Yes well, unfortunately, as I said he is a private acquisition. I’m sure Margot would be happy to assist you alleviate your situation though.” Winking at Carrick Aldith nodded in Margot’s direction. Taking his tea and the hint he stood and headed off to enjoy the rest of his afternoon. 

“You did well, slut. Come kneel next to my leg. You may rest your head on it.” When Rhys did, Aldith let her fingernails scritch into the hair at his scalp, then smoothed her hand down his braid. “Did you enjoy that? A strange man touching you when you had no say in it?” 

"I did, yes. Thank you, Boss." Now that they were alone again, or as alone as they could be in this room full of people, Rhys' pulse slowed down. Nestling into Aldith as much as he could, his flank pressed against her leg, he closed his eyes while she petted him. Shut out everything else for a bit, all the noise and the conversations.

He trusted Aldith but it had still been frightening to have this stranger just touch him, talk about him this way. Another shiver ran over him at the thought of Aldith allowing Carrick to have him, to do more than just touch. Rhys indulged in the fantasy of not being able to say no, belonging to her that completely.

The places where Carrick has ran his fingers over Rhys' skin seemed much warmer than the rest of him, the touch fresh in his mind. There had been a kind of reverence in it and also carefully contained lust, the wish to have Rhys for himself, even only for a little while.

Rhys decided to push this a little further. Opening his eyes, he glanced up at Aldith, all his attention on her. "Do you plan on letting him have me? Once you are content with my training?"

He kept his voice low, let a little fear creep into it.

“Oh, you are _eager_ , aren’t you, slut?” Aldith’s finger traced the shell of Rhys’ ear slowly. “So eager you forgot my name.” Fingernail sinking slowly into the pointed tip of Rhys’ ear, Aldith waited for the sting to build before smoothing it away, massaging the sore flesh between her thumb and finger.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? If I ordered you to endure more than a mere touch from that man.” Pressing her hand lightly over Rhys’ mouth Aldith prevented him from answering. “Don’t bother answering me, you’ve already told me enough.”

Aldith teased her fingers over Rhys’ lips, following the path of Carrick’s, exploring his tusks lightly. “What if I didn’t choose him? It could be any man. If I covered your eyes you would never know.” Tilting Rhys’ face up to stare at hers Aldith smiled innocently. “Would you still serve me well? Submit to it for me?”

Sitting back against the sofa, Aldith watched Rhys’ face. Rapt, eyes wide on her, he swallowed slowly breathing uneven but sluggish. “Turn around. Sit on your heels in front of my feet, slut. I need a footstool.”

Moving carefully on the hard wood floor Rhys complied with her order. Adjusting himself to face the room and rest his ass on his heels. Aldith crossed her legs, stretching them out and resting them on his shoulder, his tied hand still adorning the other side. “Look around, slut. Imagine. Any one of these men. Would you do if for me?”

Reaching out with the tongue of her crop Aldith tapped Rhys’ flank, lightly. A barely there touch to bring him back to reality. “You can answer me if you want, slut.”

Letting his gaze wander, Rhys took a few heart beats to think about his answer. His cock was growing achingly hard at the mere thought of this and his pulse sped up again.

"I would do it, Boss. I'm yours to do with as you want. And I trust you." He wanted to turn around, to look at her, but he knew better than to move even a muscle. This was not an empty promise, or threat, from her. But Rhys' answer was also an honest one and a part of him wished that she would order him to do it right now. Have him walk up to one of them and offer himself.

Rhys took a deep breath to calm himself. Making a fist behind his back, he pressed his fingernails into his palm, for the slight pain to ground him.

The door scraped open and a troop of men stumbled in, laughing and carousing. Aldith watched them deliberately as they cast their gazes around the room. Several split off heading in different directions toward unattached girls flaunting themselves and beckoning. One however, landed his eyes on her and made a beeline directly to her.

“You must be the Madame?” He didn’t sound unsure of himself, but he hadn’t gone directly to find a girl either. 

His eyes wandered down to Rhys under her feet while she answered. “Yes, Madame Aldith, at your service. What can I do for you?” Legs rising and falling with Rhys’ breath, noticeably faster than a moment ago, Aldith ignored it and gave the man her full attention.

“I’m looking for someone like _him_. Any recommendations?” The man grinned at Rhys and then raised his eyes to Aldith. “Someone who will serve me tonight.”

“Mmm. Well, he’s not available. Yet.” Her crop ghosted down Rhys flank tapping lightly as it went. “Margaret!”

Margaret’s short cropped brunette hair was unmistakable as she worked her way over. “Yes, Madame Aldith?”

“I think you and this gentleman should have a talk.” A certain smirk let Margaret know his interests, and Aldith had called her over because they matched up quite well with Margaret’s. If she could make money enjoying herself well, then all the better. 

The two trailed off to a more private corner to discuss their exchange and Aldith felt Rhys’ shoulder drop slightly. She was sure he had meant it when he said he would take any man down here for her and that was exhilarating. To be offered that kind of trust and power made her giddy. The tension he’d felt when someone approached and the mere fact that he hadn’t outright given her the words to go upstairs was a rush to the head.

“Come, I think it’s time we went back up, slut.” Gracefully Aldith brought her feet down and looped two fingers through the ropes on Rhys’ back. With a hard tug up, he followed. “Bring the sweetmeats.”

Rhys followed behind by a few feet, carrying the tray of snacks and Aldith led the way up the stairs. Once they were in her room again, she shut the door and set her crop against the wall. Taking the tray from Rhys she set it on the bedside table, picking up a cinnamon ball covered in sugar.

Returning to Rhys, she popped it in his mouth and stood on her tiptoes to speak in his ear. “You were _marvelous_.” Aldith began to untie the thin rope securing Rhys’ hand. When she let it loose she tipped his hand forward and placed it against her cheek. “Phenomenal.” The rope fell away. Spooling it Aldith returned it to the basket.

Letting her hands find the ends of the rope that bound Rhys’ hips and chest, Aldith went to work on it. Pulling the tails free, unwinding it from his body with a nudge here and a hand turning him there. “You gave me so much, it was exhilarating. Thank you.”

While she coiled the last rope Aldith went to the cupboard under her sideboard and retrieved a small waterskin she’d left chilling amongst the wrapped bucket of ice there before they’d started. She stored the last rope in the basket and got up in the bed under the blanket holding it open for Rhys.

“Come here Rhys, let me hold you please?” Cold waterskin in one hand Aldith waited for Rhys to join her.

Rhys was suddenly exhausted, in mind and body. He rolled under the blanket and nestled into Aldith. 

With a shudder, he held the waterskin against his aching balls and cock, sighing as the cold numbed the pain even through the fabric of his braies. Keeping it in place with one legs crossed over it, he moved a bit closer so he could drape an arm over Aldith and hide his face against her neck.

"Thank you. I thoroughly enjoyed that. Both parts of it, upstairs and downstairs. Playing like this is special, and I'm glad we did it." Rhys lay still and breathed in Aldith's scent, her hair tickling his face. For a while he listened to the beating of her heart and the very quiet sounds from downstairs, let the fantasy float away. Aldith petted his hair, traced circles on his back with her fingertips.

Rhys laughed quietly, remembering the man downstairs. "Poor Carrick. He was so hopeful and so respectful, it's a shame." 

Pausing for thought, he wondered if he should really say something and decided that they should talk about it. "I was not playing when I said that I would let him have me if you ordered me to. I'd want to sleep on this and talk to Duncan, but if that's something you really want to do? Then let us talk about rules for it and do it." 

He stayed curled into Aldith, eyes closed and one hand resting splayed on her back. Waiting for an answer, he tried to breathe slowly, not let his excitement show too much.

Aldith hugged Rhys tighter to herself. “I suspected you might not be, but it wasn’t the time to let you make that choice.” Hand stroking his back, Aldith thought about the many things she would need to know and address to make playing like that work. To keep Rhys safe in both body and mind. “I would want you to think about it, talk to Duncan like you said. Think about what the edges of your limits are if you played like that with me. I would love to accept that trust from you and give you that experience once you can tell me those things.”

Pulling the covers high around his shoulders Aldith cupped her hand against the side of Rhys’ face. “It is thrilling to play with you, knowing you don’t desire me, only for me to take power from you for a while you know that? It’s not something I find often at all.” Aldith gave Rhys a quick chaste peck on the forehead, pleased that she could reach it for once. “Sleep with me now for a bit. That was exhausting.” Turning her cheek against Rhys’ forehead Aldith smiled and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Notes:  
> bondage  
> CBT torture/whipping  
> (verbal) humiliation  
> slave play  
> service kink  
> objectification


End file.
